Exposed Expuesta
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Deberías dormir con un extraño. Esas palabras susurradas en su oído por su mejor amiga se convirtieron en un reto que arrebató el corazón de Serena. De repente, el hombre que le dio el placer más estremecedor en ese lujoso hotel de Las Vegas, un hombre cuyo nombre nunca se molestó por saber, es el mayor cliente de su compañía. Mientras este hombre desconocido se vuelve Sr. Chiba.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: La historia NO ME PERTENECE sino a la escritora KYRA DAVIS, es la segunda parte del libro a ****stranger just one night****, los personajes de Sailor Moon NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD sino de la gran ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** debido a su contenido de ****LEMON****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**Dicho esto los invito a disfrutar de esta segunda parte de la trilogía.**

_**Capitulo veteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**Exposed**

**.**

**Sinopsis**

_Deberías dormir con un extraño_. Esas palabras susurradas en su oído por su mejor amiga se convirtieron en un reto que arrebató el corazón de Serena. De repente, el hombre que le dio el placer más estremecedor en ese lujoso hotel de Las Vegas, un hombre cuyo nombre nunca se molestó por saber, es el mayor cliente de su compañía.

Mientras este hombre desconocido se vuelve Sr. Chiba en la oficina y Sr. Chiba se convierte Darien en la habitación, la pasión de Serena no la dejará negarle nada de lo que él desea. Pero cuando su prometido, Seiya, se da cuenta, no hay que decir qué está dispuesto a hacer para retenerla o qué hará Darien para alejarla de una vez por todas.

**Capítulo 1**

Once días atrás me encontré con un hombre de fuertes y hermosos brazos, con el cabello gris plata. Darien Chiba. Estábamos en Las Vegas y llamó mi atención con una sonrisa. Estuvimos hablando por primera vez en una mesa de blackjack1, a continuación nos fuimos a tomar algo al bar, y más tarde, casi sin darme cuenta, estábamos subiendo a su habitación del hotel.

Debería haber pensado en Seiya cuando Darien se sentó a mi lado. Seiya, el hombre con el que he estado saliendo durante seis años, el hombre que quiere hacerme su esposa.

Debí haber recordado mis obligaciones antes de abrir mi cuerpo para Darien en Las Vegas esa noche. Pero Darien desató el animal que hay dentro de mí, el cual le arañó en la espalda y le mordió en el cuello. No sé qué clase de bestia era. Yo no entendía el caos que podría desencadenar.

Y sin embargo, el caos había sido tan dulce. Igual que el helado después de una vida de dieta.

¿Cuántas veces he tratado de decir adiós a Darien Chiba? En Las Vegas, en su oficina de Santa Mónica, en la pantalla de mi ordenador… cada vez había terminado sin aliento, desnuda, acariciada por sus ojos y manos. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es decir mi nombre, Serena… Eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que se necesita para hacerme temblar.

—Serena —susurra y yo tiemblo.

Darien cree que soy fuerte. Él dice que quiere liberarme de mis límites auto impuesto. Dice que quiere caminar a mi lado en la playa, cenar conmigo, y celebrar los pequeños placeres que conforman nuestra vida… juntos.

Él dice que se preocupa por mí, no por la mujer que me gusta mostrar al mundo, sino por la mujer que hay debajo de todo eso, la mujer que se niega a ser sofocada con las expectativas de los demás.

Él me dijo todo esto cuando nos vimos en su barco.

En mi mente todavía estoy en el barco en este momento. Sí, esa es la realidad que elijo creer, mi mano en la de Darien susurrándome palabras de consuelo. Él me dice que podemos estar juntos y nadie debe ser lastimado. Sólo somos dos personas, no tenemos el poder de conjurar tormentas mortales o hacer que gire todo el universo de adentro hacia afuera. Sólo somos dos personas que se enamoran.

Él me dice que podemos huir durante un tiempo, y que cuando volviésemos, todo estaría ajustado como debe ser. Todavía tendría mi posición en la firma global de consultoría en la que he ido subiendo de forma constante a través de las filas, mi carrera seguirá siendo segura. Él seguirá siendo el director general de la empresa de seguridad Maned Wolf, la empresa más grande de mi firma. Vamos a trabajar juntos, jugar juntos, estar juntos.

Nosotros no tenemos que sentir el dolor de la culpa y las consecuencias. Sólo el placer. Como para demostrar que llega hasta mí, acaricia mi mejilla con su mano. Manos que son suaves y ásperas.

Ha construido cosas con esas manos, delicada artesanía en madera y empresas poderosas. Dirige las manos hacia el cabello y tira ligeramente.

—Serena —dice, y la jaula se abre.

Siento su boca en la mía mientras sus dedos se deslizan entre mis piernas aplicando un poco de presión… justo allí en contra de mi clítoris. La tela de mi ropa se siente débil por el calor que generamos. Me pregunto si quitarme la ropa o si se desvanecerá por ella misma.

Pero Darien responde a mi pregunta al sacarme la camisa, traza el contorno de mis pechos, pellizca mis pezones mientras se aprietan contra mi sujetador. Estamos en la cubierta de su barco, atracados en el puerto de la Marina Del Rey. La gente puede vernos. Puedo sentir sus ojos a medida que pasan del océano al fuego. Lo están viendo desnudarme, viendo que me toca y a mi simplemente no me importa.

Porque estoy con Darien. Porque sé que cuando estoy con él, estoy segura.

Él me tira hacia él mientras suavemente chupa la curva de mi cuello. Puedo sentir su erección rozando contra mi estómago, me noto mojada sólo de imaginármelo en mi interior. La gente está viendo como le quito la camisa y revela un cuerpo perfecto, duro y cincelado como el arte de un escultor. La gente está viendo mientras me abre el sujetador y lo deja caer en la cubierta.

Me recuesto en una tumbona… ¿habría una allí en el barco?

No importa. En realidad yo elijo que este ahí y puedo descansar todo mi cuerpo en ella, medio desnuda, invitándoles a mirar. Haciéndoles ver. Vamos tomen fotos para lo que me importa. Ninguno de ellos importa. Este es mi mundo, yo elijo que reglas van a ser seguidas y cuáles van a ser quemadas. Me recuesto en la silla y sonrío cuando siento los dedos de Darien trabajando en los botones de mi cintura, sonrío mientras siento que tira de mis pantalones hacia abajo, jadeo cuando sus dedos rozan mis bragas empapadas.

—Es magnífica —murmura un hombre. Él está en el camino al final del muelle, pero le puedo oír perfectamente. Él nunca ha visto a nadie como yo. Nunca ha visto a alguien que consume este tipo de pasión y poder.

Observo mientras Darien se quita el cinturón, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos. Él es ajeno a nuestra audiencia. Sólo me ve a mí, la mujer que quiere, el animal que ha desatado.

Mientras tira hacia abajo me encuentro sin aliento. Él es la razón por la que los griegos decidieron que la forma humana era digna de adoración. Su deseo está en exhibición y quiero llegar hasta él, pero no me deja.

En su lugar, se arrodilla ante mí, me baja las bragas empapadas y me abre con la lengua.

Me arqueo en mi espalda y grito. Más gente ha venido a ver. Más mujeres y hombres. Me conecto con sus ojos con tanta seguridad como Darien Chiba me toca con sus manos y su boca. Su lengua sigue jugando conmigo, moviéndose lentamente al principio y después más rápido mientras sus dedos se hunden en mi interior, haciendo la experiencia completa.

Esta vez soy yo quien lo dirige con mis manos en su cabello, yo, quien tira con un abrumador deseo de liberarme a través de mi cuerpo. Mis caderas se levantan, el orgasmo se acerca, escucho los susurros de los espectadores, escucho los clics de sus cámaras y exploto, incapaz de contenerme ni un momento más.

Y luego Darien se aleja, sonríe… El sillón en el que estoy parece ahora más amplio, más resistente también. Se extiende para encontrarse encima de mí, aprieta su polla contra mi centro… pero no entra, todavía no.

Me mira a los ojos mientras permanezco en silencio y el público contiene la respiración. Ellos comparten mi anticipación, comparten mi necesidad, y cuando, con un empuje fuerte, se introduce dentro de mí, siento su aprobación mientras mi cuerpo entero rockea con la fuerza de él.

Muevo mis caderas con nuestro ritmo. Dirijo mis uñas por su piel suave, siento sus músculos duros, lo siento introducirse cada vez más dentro en mi cuerpo.

Saca mi pierna por encima de su hombro y las embestidas son aún más profundas. Sus ojos nunca dejan los míos. Puedo sentir su aliento, el olor de su colonia en mi piel.

Apenas puedo contenerme, la pasión es demasiada, me tiene todavía sujeta con los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, como a veces hace, lo que me obliga a hacer nada más que recibir este placer mientras el mundo observa.

Ahora, cada parte de mí está palpitando mientras me conduce en esta danza erótica.

—Darien —susurro su nombre, la única palabra que soy capaz de decir, la única palabra que se me ocurre en este momento.

Él sonríe y acelera el ritmo. Es el último empujón que necesito. Una vez más mi espalda se arquea, mi cabeza se mueve de lado a lado, mis pechos se hinchan mientras mis pezones se frotan contra su pecho, y esta vez su voz se une a la mía, llegamos juntos al clímax, en la cubierta del barco.

La gente está viendo, pero no nos pueden tocar. Somos demasiado poderosos para ser molestados por su atención. Ni siquiera nos molestamos por su presencia, sólo tratamos de recuperar el aliento, abrazados, empapados en nuestro sudor.

La gente está viendo, y me ven, ven a la mujer que Darien ve, ven al animal, la fuerza y la vulnerabilidad. Pero yo no los veo. Todo lo que veo ahora es al hombre que está encima de mí, respirando profundamente. Me mira a los ojos y sé que estamos a salvo.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —dice.

Y sonrió.

Esa es la realidad que quiero creer, pero mientras estoy acostada en la cama de Seiya, me siento como una virgen completamente violada, ni la fantasía tiene la suficiente sustancia para continuar agarrada a ella. Se aleja flotando en mi subconsciente, esperando que el sueño venga, donde pueda vivir de nuevo.

Pero sé que el sueño es un largo camino por recorrer. Seiya está roncando a mi lado, aparentemente en paz. Sin embargo, ¿es posible? ¿Cómo puede estar tranquilo después de la violencia de nuestro último encuentro?

Porque yo no elegí estar en el barco. Salí de la cubierta dejado a Darien de pie. Me alejé, aunque él me llamó.

Seiya había descubierto la verdad. Darien no lo sabe, pero me fui porque leí el texto de Seiya. Él estaba esperando en el estacionamiento por mí, y estaba dispuesto a usar la nueva información que había recogido para humillarme en el trabajo, con mi familia… me amenazaba con hacer mis pesadillas realidad.

Fui con Seiya para detenerlo, sí. Pero más que eso fui a donde Seiya porque se lo debía. Lo necesitaba para compensar el daño que le había causado por engañarlo con Darien.

¿Sería suficiente con eso? ¿Estaría satisfecho de su venganza? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Seiya diría que no había habido ninguna venganza. Él decía que me estaba ayudando.

Meses atrás, en algún canal de noticias por cable, escuché un terrorista entrevistado por un reportero. Tenía rehenes, pero los llamó "huéspedes". A una señal, los rehenes asintieron con la cabeza y cantaban las alabanzas de su captor. Él era el anfitrión perfecto, dijeron. Les encantaba cada momento de su encarcelamiento forzado.

¿Esas palabras habrían raspado en la garganta de los cautivos?

No soy un rehén en el Oriente Medio. Sé que Seiya no tiene planes para matarme. La tortura física no está en mi futuro.

Pero yo entiendo lo que se siente tener que alabar al hombre que tiene la intención de hacerte sufrir. Sé de la humillación y la impotencia. Lo sentí cuando hablé con mis padres antes de anoche, horas antes de tomar un vuelo de regreso. Con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, les di las gracias por venir a la participación de la "maravillosa" sorpresa que me había preparado el partidazo de Seiya. Miré hacia abajo, al anillo de compromiso rojo rubí en el dedo, un anillo que una vez había codiciado, y les dije que no podía esperar al día en que me convertiría en la señora de Seiya Beasley.

Seiya estaba delante de mí todo el tiempo mientras y me decía todas mis líneas.

Lo sentí cuando envié un mensaje a mi amiga Lita, diciéndole que Seiya era mi elección. Le envié un mensaje porque no creo que pueda decir la palabra "elección" sin llorar. En verdad, mis opciones se habían ido. Desaparecieron cuando me bajé del barco, entregué a Seiya las llaves de mi coche, y dejé que me llevase a mi prisión. Condujo y me senté en el asiento de pasajeros retorciéndome las manos temblorosas, como un rehén. Como una mentirosa.

No son sólo mis padres los que aman a Seiya. Seiya es el ahijado de Dylan Freeland, el cofundador de la empresa para la que trabajo.

—Él es como un hijo para mí —me había dicho el Sr. Freeland en mi fiesta de compromiso. Había sido un recordatorio sutil de que mi carrera y mi vida amorosa no están tan separadas como me gustarían.

Y Seiya conoce los secretos de mi familia… sabe que mi hermana perdió el control mientras bailaba imprudentemente hacia su autodestrucción. Él sabe que ella usó sus propios impulsos irresponsables con los mismos fines que Cleopatra utilizó su serpiente y Julieta usó su daga. Él sabe que quería ser diferente de mi hermana.

Él sabe que fallé.

Mientras me llevaba a su casa y durante diez minutos permanecimos en su sala sin intercambiar una palabra. Quería romper el silencio, pero no pude encontrar una manera de arreglar la gravedad real con las palabras "lo siento".

Así que continué en la quietud opresiva que habíamos mantenido hasta el momento. Había tratado de mirarlo a los ojos, pero la ferocidad de su mirada había forzado mi mirada hacia abajo. Tiene apenas un metro setenta y ocho, pero en ese momento su cólera lo hizo más alto, más amenazador.

Había permanecido allí, delante de su chimenea, aferrándose a ella, como si su intención fuese romperla.

—Eres una puta.

—Cometí un error —dije débilmente—. Yo… Creo que tengo miedo. No estaba segura sobre el matrimonio…

Tomó el vaso Waterford de la repisa de la chimenea en sus manos, lo miró antes de lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación. Se estrelló contra la pared detrás de mí… demasiado lejos para pensar que yo era el objetivo.

Pero aun así.

—Eres una puta.

—Seiya, lo siento mucho…

—No quiero tus disculpas. —Dio un paso hacia adelante. Tiene cabello negro y ojos azules claro, colores suaves que están contaminados por la enemistad brutal.

Le hice daño. Es mi culpa.

—Si no quieres mis disculpas —le dije con cuidado—, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que admitas.

—¿Admitir qué?

—Que eres una puta.

Se acercó más.

La última vez que hice el amor con Darien, había estado en su casa. Nos habíamos reído y habíamos compartido los detalles casuales de nuestras vidas. Había sido amable y cariñoso, un equilibrio perfecto y convincente a nuestro deseo.

Me siento culpable como el infierno… pero no me siento como una puta.

—Creo —dije en voz baja—, que deberías darme las llaves del coche. Deberíamos hablar de esto cuando estés más tranquilo.

Mi firmeza lo había llevado a un nuevo nivel de furia. Agarró mis brazos y me empujó contra la pared.

Cuando Darien me tenía contra la pared, había sido emocionante… pero su toque era de ardor frenético.

El odio es una cosa muy diferente.

La violencia de Seiya me afectó de una manera que no podría haber predicho. Es como si yo saliese de mi misma. No era la mujer que había clavado en la pared, sino simplemente un espectador, mirando, observando. Vi a Seiya, y mientas más furioso se volvía, más débil me sentía. Lo lastimé, lo traicioné, me equivoqué.

Pero su reacción me hace pensar que tal vez tenía base para ello.

—Necesito que me sueltes.

Seiya vaciló. Quería hacerme daño. Tal vez quería hacerse daño, también. Pero a diferencia de mí, Seiya ha dominado la autodisciplina.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y miró hacia otro lado mientras hacía fuerzas de voluntad. No puedo dejar de admirarlo por ello.

—Las llaves —le dije una vez más.

Siguió mirando a la nada... o tal vez él estaba mirando hacia el pasado. Tal vez estaba viendo todos los errores que nos llevaron a este lugar.

—Le dije a tu madre que podría haberle pasado a cualquiera —dijo.

Me quedé helada.

—¿Hablaste con mi madre?

—Esto fue hace años —aclaró—. Los estábamos visitando en su casa de Carmel durante el show del automóvil de Pebble Beach. Tú, tu padre y yo… todos nos fuimos pero tu madre decidió quedarse. Una migraña, dijo.

—Recuerdo.

—Te dejé allí con tu padre alrededor de una hora. Volví a casa de tus padres y vi a tu madre, sentada en su sofá de color crema en su casa de vacaciones, las fotografías esparcidas por toda la mesa de café. Ella estaba llorando.

—¿De qué eran las imágenes?

—Tu hermana.

—No existen esas fotos.

—¿Te dijo que las destruyó junto con los recuerdos? ¿Y le creíste?

No respondí. Sabía que todo lo de Melody había sido desechado. Sus ropas dadas a Goodwill o arrojados a la basura, sus viejos muñecos de peluche tirados en el contenedor de basura, sus diarios quemados con las fotos…Los vi hacerlo. Los observé mientras hallaban mil pequeñas maneras de escupir en su memoria.

—Mantuvo algunos. —dice Seiya suavemente—. Si fueras capaz de ver fuera de ti, habrías sabido que tu madre no es tan cruel como para destruir todo.

Hay algunos insultos que no se puede sacudir para desprenderlos. Ese fue uno de ellos.

—Tu madre me dijo que estaba embrujada —continuó—. Quería saber cómo fue que falló y le dije que todo lo que teníamos que hacer era mirar para saber que todos los demonios que consumían a Melody eran los de su propia creación. Que no fue culpa de tus padres, estaba fuera de control.

Yo no quería oír más.

—Tu madre me dijo que tu hermana era una puta. Le dije que no eras nada como eso.

Fue entonces cuando las lágrimas rebeldes escaparon, rodaron por mis mejillas, y las rayas de mis ojos se emborronaron.

—¿Cómo va a vivir con esto, Serena? —se preguntó. Su voz se había vuelto blanda aun cuando las palabras se habían vuelto duras. Era como ser acariciado con alambre de púas.

—Ella no tiene que saber —declaré.

—Si nos separamos, ella lo sabrá. No soy como tú. No creo que las bonitas mentiras son mejores que las verdades duras. Tal vez tus padres no te fallarán ahora de la misma forma en que actuaron cuando tú y tu hermana eran niñas. Tal vez ellos te ayuden, porque Dios sabe que necesitas ayuda… si no la consigues… piensa en lo que le pasó a tu hermana, Serena.

—Eso no es justo.

—Por lo menos deben saber que no pueden confiar en ti. Necesitan saber que eres una mentirosa.

—Te mentí a _ti _—grité, mi calma desaparecida, recuerdos de Melody, del dolor en los ojos de mis padres, de la confusión en torno a su muerte…

Mientras me acuesto a lado de Seiya ahora, es difícil recordar que se supone que él es la víctima y no el forajido.

—Te engañé, Seiya —dije, no tan fuerte esta vez—. Eso no significa que voy a engañar sobre otras cosas. Eso no significa que no pueda ser confiable.

—Estoy seguro de que cuando Melody fue capturada por primera vez haciendo chupitos de vodka a los catorce años, insistió en que eso no significaba que no se podía confiar en ella para resistir al alcohol y a las drogas. Ya sabes el dicho, una vez mentiroso siempre mentiroso. Los tramposos son mentirosos. Es una perversión. Un problema generalizado que colorea todo lo que toca. Eres una mentirosa, Serena, y no se puede confiar en ti. No por mí, no por nadie, porque ahora sabemos que cuando sirve a tus propósitos, cuando… el _placer _es el que está juego, engañas.

—Seiya.

—Tus padres deben saberlo —continuó—. Tu empleador, también. El equipo que trabaja para ti sin duda debe saber eso. Ellos deben saber que has estado follando a su cliente. Deben saber que te pones de rodillas y chupas su polla para conseguir la cuenta. Después de todo, tus acciones les afectan. Es su cuenta, también. Ellos deben saber que cuando se canse de tus atenciones, y él se cansará de ti, deben saber por qué él, ha llevado su negocio a otra parte.

—Oh Dios, por favor, Seiya…

—Y si tus padres, tu empleador, tus compañeros de trabajo, si todos ellos deciden rechazarte, te echaremos fuera de la misma forma en que tus padres echaron fuera a tu hermana, no debes estar enojada, Serena. Ellos tienen el derecho de protegerse a sí mismos. Tienen el derecho de elegir pasar su tiempo con personas que tienen mejores valores y mejor juicio que tú.

—Seiya, te lo ruego…

—¿Lo haces?—preguntó. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, pero no podía leerlos. No conozco a este hombre delante de mí, que duerme a mi lado ahora.

Tal vez ni yo misma me conozco tampoco.

—¿Me estás _rogando_, Serena? — preguntó de nuevo—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

No sabía qué decir. Era más fácil cuando estaba siendo violento. Prefiero los golpes de puño a las puñaladas de sus palabras.

—Quiero ayudarte —dice—. No es necesario ser Melody. Puedo ayudarte a encontrar tu camino de regreso. Si dejas que te ayude, nadie necesita saber lo que hiciste. ¿Quieres eso?

Asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

—Bueno. Eso es lo que quiero, también. —Se acercó a mí, me acaricia la cara con el dorso de la mano. Me quedo inmóvil. Sintiéndome enferma.

—Quiero que vuelva la mujer de la que me enamoré. Ella sigue ahí, lo sé. Tú también lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Otro gesto de asentimiento, otra lágrima.

—Bien, bien. Porque si vamos a traerla de vuelta, hay que reconocer el problema. Hay que reconocer en lo que te has convertido.

Apreté los ojos cerrados. Pensé en Darien Chiba. Pensé en su sonrisa, sus manos calientes y palabras amables.

—Necesito que lo digas, Serena. Necesito saber que te das cuenta de la magnitud de su degradación. Necesito que reconozcas dónde estás para que podamos empezar a llevarte de vuelta a donde yo… donde _todo el mundo _necesita que estés.

—Seiya —le susurré. Su nombre es ácido contra mi lengua—. Por favor, no…

—Dilo, Serena. Dilo así no tengo que exponerte a todo eso. Dilo para que podamos volver a donde estábamos.

Abrí los ojos. Quería salir de mí misma otra vez. Quería ser el espectador.

Pero estoy en esto ahora y no veo una salida.

—Dilo. —La expresión de su rostro era tan fría como lo era expectante.

El dolor, el odio, la ira totalmente inútil, el recuerdo de los besos de Darien Chiba, los recuerdos de la paz… Pero eso se ha ido. Lo hice, me dio todo mi poder, mi libertad, mi brújula moral. Con todo lo que ya se ha perdido, ¿cómo puedo esperar a aferrarme a mi orgullo?

—Seiya… —Me atraganto con las palabras. De nuevo lo intento—. Seiya… soy una puta.

Y él sonríe, tanto como me derrumbo.

**Continuara…**

1**Blackjack. **Juego de cartas, propio de los casinos, que consiste en obtener 21 puntos mediante la suma de los valores de las cartas. Las cartas numéricas suman su valor, las figuras suman 10 y el as es un 11 o un 1 si el once hiciera al jugador pasarse de 21 en la jugada total. Si se consigue 21 con sólo dos cartas, se considera blackjack y se gana automáticamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: La historia NO ME PERTENECE sino a la escritora KYRA DAVIS, es la segunda parte del libro a ****stranger just one night****, los personajes de Sailor Moon NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD sino de la gran ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** debido a su contenido de ****LEMON****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**Dicho esto los invito a disfrutar de esta segunda parte de la trilogía.**

_**Capitulo veteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**Exposed**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Seiya no me toco esa noche. Eso fue bueno, porque si lo hubiera hecho, me habría matado. Me hubiera gustado detenerle, pero no siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Por ejemplo, no había querido dormir en casa de Seiya pero él había insistido. Yo sé por qué. Él no quería que fuera con Darien. Quería verme, controlarme, conservarme.

Es curioso, porque hace sólo unos días quería ser controlada; realmente no importaba cuánto de ese control venía de dentro y qué tanto venía de fuera. Era bueno, siempre y cuando me mantuviese en el camino predeterminado. Tenía tantas metas: el éxito en mi carrera, el respeto de los de mi sector y de los que amo… pero sobre todo, mi objetivo era no ser Melody. Mi hermana había rechazado todas las rutas disponibles para ella. Había corrido por entre los árboles, apartando las ramas, haciendo caso omiso de las espinas que arañaban su piel, ajena a los seres vivos que aplastó bajo sus pies.

Darien me dijo que si elegía a Seiya sobre él, estaría eligiendo la prisión sobre lo desconocido. Había respondido que todos vivimos en una especie de prisión. Por lo menos la jaula con Seiya es dorada.

Sin embargo, al estar encima de su cama, viendo a este hombre que una vez amé, nada en esta habitación parece brillar.

Una vez más pienso en la violencia. Pienso en ponerle una almohada sobre su cabeza y no dejarle escapar. ¿Sería capaz de combatir? ¿Y si no puede? ¿Podría encubrir el crimen? Alucino, sorprendida por la oscuridad de mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera son las 6 a.m. Tengo que salir de aquí. Porque si Seiya tiene razón, si no puede confiar en que voy a resistir la tentación, los dos tenemos un problema.

Me escapo a la cómoda. No he pasado la noche aquí desde hace tiempo. Siempre nos quedamos en mi casa. Vivo cerca de mi oficina, y de la de él. Pero hay otra razón por la que prefiero mi lugar. En mi casa… se respira. Incluso cuando las cosas eran buenas, había encontrado la casa de Seiya un poco agobiante. Nada fuera de lugar. Libros y CDs alfabetizados y las esquinas de cada hoja se sacan y se meten con precisión militar.

Pero alguna vez me convencía para quedarme y para esas raras ocasiones tenía algunas cosas, incluyendo un poco de ropa de gimnasia, escondida en un cajón que Seiya había asignado para mí. En el armario encuentro mis zapatos de tenis y meto en ellos mis pies mientras Seiya sigue roncando.

Una vez fuera, empiezo a correr a la velocidad de un criminal. Mi forma huele a pánico, no atletismo.

Pero a medida que me alejo, me detengo a un ritmo más lento. Mi corazón está acelerado, aunque mi respiración se acompase a mi paso. El aire es fresco y estimulante, los golpes de mis pies hacen de tambores que traen una serie de nuevas ideas.

Por primera vez, me pregunto si hay una tercera vía. Un camino diferente, que pueda tener algunos baches, pero no abismos. Si voy con cuidado, aunque no todas, igual puedo evitar la mayoría de las espinas. Las hojas secas crujen bajo mis suelas de goma cuando paso por el camino que recorren las casas crema de Woodland Hills. Cada jardín delantero está perfectamente cuidado, cada puerta protegida por su propio sistema de seguridad.

Hay espinas y hay _espinas_. No creo que pueda sobrevivir a la humillación o al dolor que provocaría mi historia a mis padres. Sé que no puedo sobrevivir a la destrucción pública de mi carrera.

_Ellos pensaran que me puse de rodillas y chupe su polla para conseguir la cuenta. _

No es cierto, pero no importa. Mi maestría en Harvard Business School, todo mi trabajo profesional y los logros difíciles, todo va a ser echado por la resaca de la opinión pública. Toda mi carrera se tirará al mar y se perderá para siempre.

Y mis padres se culparan a sí mismos, y sé que me borraran de sus vidas de la misma manera que borraron a Melody.

Otros han enfrentado el ostracismo, por ejemplo, las mujeres de las naciones difíciles que han destacado cuando se alejaron de sus maridos, aunque esta medida se considera el último acto de la vergüenza o los hombres que se han puesto de pie y con orgullo admitieron ser gay, a pesar de que sabían que con ello serían exiliados por su comunidad, su iglesia, su familia.

Estos son los hombres y mujeres heroicas de nuestro tiempo. Pero ellos tienen la ventaja moral: Yo no.

Soy una mujer tenaz, capaz, una sobreviviente de cabo a rabo. Pero nunca he sido valiente.

La realidad corta en mis entrañas. Si no puedo conseguir valor, entonces, ¿qué? ¿Mi cobardía me une a Seiya para siempre? ¿Tendré que dejar que me toque?

Había otro tiempo en el que pensé que Seiya era un amante decente. Él es amable, cariñoso… siempre mira a los ojos mientras se sube encima de mí. Siempre me besa mientras me abre mis muslos, como una petición educada para su entrada.

Darien nunca me pidió nada. Pero además de eso, él siempre se aseguró de que yo supiese que todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir no, para conseguir que se retirara. Me gustó la forma en que me inmovilizó. Me gustó la forma en que me mantuvo inmóvil con la mirada antes de que me reclamase, de que se presionase dentro de mí…

… de que me amase.

¿Estará Darien enamorándose de mí, como estoy enamorándome de él?

Me detengo en medio de una calle vacía. El sudor escurre por mi espina dorsal. He corrido durante unos pocos kilómetros, pero no estoy ni de cerca de sentir dolor o cansancio. Mi cuerpo apenas nota el esfuerzo. Soy fuerte. Soy una cobarde.

Pero también soy inteligente. Es mi inteligencia lo que ha abierto mis puertas en el pasado. Tal vez pueda usarlas para abrir la jaula.

Entorno los ojos hacia el sol naciente, noto cómo hace brillar el anillo de compromiso, me recuerda a sangre y fuego. Es un hermoso recordatorio del infierno. A regañadientes doy la espalda a la luz y vuelvo a mi prisión.

Cuando llego allí, Seiya está despierto y me mira con recelo al entrar por la puerta.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Le extiendo la tela de mi ropa empapada para su inspección.

—Obviamente, estaba corriendo.

Mi impertinencia trae un pliegue en su frente. Al parecer, él no cree que me haya ganado el derecho de enseñarle cualquier cosa menos deferencia.

—¿Tú sabes la suerte que tienes? —me pregunta.

Esto me da que pensar.

—¿Suerte?

—Te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad. Es más de lo que te mereces.

Es un estúpido, un cliché de amenaza, pero está apostando a que voy a estar demasiado asustada para retarlo, cuando en realidad no quiero esta "oportunidad". Sólo quiero su silencio.

Me voy de su lado sin decir una palabra, pero cuando estoy en las escaleras, a mitad de camino me detengo y vuelvo.

—Tengo una pregunta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú me encontraste en el puerto deportivo?

—Lo hice.

Camino de vuelta por las escaleras. Mantengo mis ojos bajos esperando que la humildad sea suficiente para obtener las respuestas que necesito.

—Tienes que saber que no pasó nada en ese barco. Lo paré incluso antes de recibir tus mensajes. Fui a la marina para acabar con ello.

Todavía no me cree. Mis verdades tienen la misma entonación que mis engaños por lo que rechaza todo.

—Nada pasó en ese barco —le digo de nuevo.

—¿Y antes de eso?

Bajo mi cabeza lejos, dejando que el cabello caiga en la cara.

—He cometido errores… pero no más, Seiya. No voy a dejar que mis impulsos me gobiernen.

Se ríe. No hay calor en el mismo.

—¿No piensas que me voy a creer eso?, ¿verdad? —Me da la espalda.

—Sé que va a pasar un tiempo, antes de que me creas todo lo que te digo. —Lo reconozco, y lo digo en serio. En mis palabras se entremezclan la culpa, los recuerdos, y la ira indescriptible de mis sentimientos complicados por Seiya. Respiro profundo, dando un paso adelante, de pie detrás de él, lo suficientemente cerca para que se sienta un poco íntimo—. Pero no más mentiras, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo. A partir de ahora ambos seremos honestos entre nosotros.

Él se da la vuelta, una vez más, aparece el depredador.

—Sólo hay una que miente en esta habitación. Sólo uno de nosotros actuó de puta.

Los bordes dentados de mi rabia perforan mi corazón al hablar con él.

—Sé que estás enojado… Sé que tengo… cosas para compensar. Y sé que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó. ¿Me puedes decir cómo me encontraste ayer? Viniste a la marina, tomamos mi coche hasta tu casa… y sin embargo, tu coche está en el garaje.

Es silencioso y una sonrisa maliciosa juega en las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Quién te llevó a la marina? —le pregunto en voz baja—. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

Él se pasea por delante de mí hacia la cocina, lo que me obliga a seguirlo por mi respuesta.

—Es difícil, ¿verdad? —pregunta cuando llega a tomar una taza de café.

—¿Qué es difícil?

—Ser mantenido en la oscuridad.

No contesto. Espero un momento mientras se sirve una taza de café de la cafetera, sólo ha hecho lo suficiente para una taza.

Me obligo a girar y salir de la habitación. Voy a averiguar quién lo sabe. Es la única manera de salir de esto. Pero mientras subo las escaleras hacia la ducha, me doy cuenta de que las preguntas se acumulan. Necesito una estrategia sólida, necesito saber quién más lo sabe…

… y tengo que averiguar las motivaciones de Seiya. Si él me odia, ¿por qué quiere retenerme? ¿Control? ¿O algo más?

Voy al baño, cierro la puerta, y me despojo de la ropa mientras se calienta la ducha.

La puerta del baño se abre y me giro para ver a Seiya mirándome. Retrocedo, tomando una toalla y la sostengo sobre mi cuerpo.

—Eres mi novia —dice, dando un paso hacia adelante y tirando la toalla de mí. Su mirada irradia sobre la piel desnuda—. Y esta es mi casa —añade.

Levanto mi cabeza, resisto la tentación de taparme nuevamente. Extiendo mis dedos, manteniendo mis manos rígidas para que las puntas no se enrosquen en los puños.

Seiya se cansa rápidamente de su juego y se aparta, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Además —dice, girando casualmente sobre su hombro—, no es como si estuviera viendo algo que no has mostrado a cualquier hombre que te lo pide.

Me muerdo el labio cuando la puerta se cierra. Tal vez pueda encontrar valor en el odio.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: La historia NO ME PERTENECE sino a la escritora KYRA DAVIS, es la segunda parte del libro a ****stranger just one night****, los personajes de Sailor Moon NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD sino de la gran ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** debido a su contenido de ****LEMON****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**Dicho esto los invito a disfrutar de esta segunda parte de la trilogía.**

_**Capitulo beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**Exposed**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando llego a mi oficina, Bárbara, mi asistente, está en su escritorio. Hace un gesto para llamar mi atención, la culpabilidad y la preocupación se nota en su expresión.

—Mr. Chiba está en su oficina.

Nadie está autorizado a entrar a mi oficina cuando no estoy allí. Cada consultor tiene demasiada información confidencial guardada en los ficheros como para ser tan descuidado.

Pero es difícil resistirse a Darien cuando te dice lo que quiere, así que sé que Bárbara se ha visto básicamente obligada a darle entrada.

Tomo una hoja de papel de su escritorio y garabateo una serie de tareas domésticas y le digo que necesitan de su atención inmediata; todas ellas requieren que esté lejos de su escritorio. Me quedo allí hasta que ella se va, sabiendo que me compré al menos unos minutos de intimidad. Una vez que se ha ido, camino para darle la bienvenida.

Darien Chiba está apoyado frente a mi escritorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos. Está relajado, paciente, hermoso. Todo lo que se puede esperar de él. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos cuando me encamino hacia él, dejando que la puerta se cierre detrás de mí.

Siento una oleada de confesiones presionando contra mis dientes apretados. Quiero hablarle de las ganas que brotan de mi cuando lo miro y que su presencia aquí hace que las sombras sean un poco más ligeras.

Quiero pedirle que me toque.

Pero en lugar de eso, lo miro diciendo:

—No tenemos una cita.

—Estás trabajando para mí —señala Darien—. Mi negocio puede traerte millones. ¿Realmente necesito una cita?

Pero no es una pregunta. Sólo una suave advertencia.

Silenciosamente cierro la puerta, algo que casi nunca hago, pero por el momento, las interrupciones pueden ser peligrosas.

—Por lo tanto, ya has hecho tu elección —dice mientras se pasea por los límites de mi espacio, paseando su mirada por las paredes de color azul pálido y obras de arte aprobadas por la empresa.

—Te lo dije, estoy con Seiya.

Me mira agudamente, más curioso que enfadado.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—Estoy con Seiya.

—¿Estás diciendo su nombre... de otra manera?

Me río, quiero que el sonido sea boyante, pero la pesadez de mi estado de ánimo añade peso no deseado.

—Su nombre siempre ha sido Seiya. Sólo hay una manera de pronunciarlo.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Antes cuando hablabas de él, de ustedes había... determinación. Era tu decisión. Ahora... —Él deja caer su sentencia y espera a ver si lleno el espacio en blanco. Cuando no lo hago, camina hacia mí, y no me muevo. Ni siquiera parpadeo mientras me aparta el pelo de la cara.

—¿Qué es, Serena? ¿Qué ha cambiado? Pareces con... miedo.

—¿Sabes lo que me da miedo? —siseo—. No quiero perder lo que soy. Seiya me mantiene conectada a la tierra. Tú... estás... —No me atrevo. Quiero decir que él es el tsunami que se lleva la tierra al mar, pero no puedo decir las palabras. _Quiero _que la tierra en la que estoy parada sea destruida, pero no me atrevo. Él lo oirá en mi voz. Así que no continuo, apartando mis ojos, le digo—: No puedo hacer esto, Darien.

—No, estás repitiendo viejas líneas —dice en voz baja, estudiando mi rostro. Se inclina por lo que su boca está cerca de mi oreja—. Dime.

Sólo está tocando mi cabello, pero cada parte de mi cuerpo reacciona. Me siento calentándome, siento mi aliento atrapado en la garganta. Siento el latido.

—Dime —dice, y cierro los ojos—. ¿Tienes miedo?

Aprieto su camisa en un puño, puedo sentir la comodidad de estas aguas, el poder silencioso de él. Sus labios se mueven lejos de mi oído y siento la punta de su lengua deslizándose por mi cuello, saboreando con la precisión y el propósito suave. Instintivamente me muevo contra él mientras su mano se levanta contra mi pecho.

Yo lo quiero. Quiero perderme en él. Mi puño se abre lentamente, casi sin querer, mis dedos se desvían hacia los botones de su camisa de vestir.

Su lengua se ha movido de nuevo a mi oído y me hace jadear mientras me tira más cerca. Sus dedos en mi cabello me sostienen en el lugar, mientras la otra mano se mueve más bajo, más allá de mis pechos, el estómago... bajando... siento deslizar su mano entre mis muslos.

—Déjame entrar —susurra—. No sólo aquí,—y con eso añade más presión, enviando una sacudida de placer a través de mi cuerpo—. Eso es bueno —dice mientras me pongo a temblar—. Pero quiero entrar aquí también. —Besa la parte superior de mi cabeza—. Dime lo que estás pensando.

Los botones de la camisa finalmente ceden y pongo mi mano sobre su piel desnuda. Su corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido, como instándome a seguir. Me dirijo a él y le miro a los ojos. Hay algo ahí que no he visto antes. Algo en su interior aparte del deseo. ¿Es preocupación? ¿Necesidad?

¿Amor?

Su mano está todavía entre mis piernas y me inclino hacia delante frotando mis labios contra los suyos, mis ojos están abiertos y se convierte en una mancha de piel ligeramente bronceada y pestañas negras. Sus dedos empiezan a moverse y con cada golpe siento que las cosas se caen, miedo, pensamiento, confusión, hasta que todo lo que sé es la sensación que me provoca él.

Sin decir palabra, aleja la mano y la mueve a la cintura de mis pantalones. Empieza a desabrochar los botones, desliza sus dedos dentro de la tela de mi ropa interior, ya mojada para él. Cuando empieza a mover los dedos, cavo mis uñas en la piel de su pecho.

—No hemos terminado —dice y respondo con un gemido—¿Crees realmente que lo hicimos? ¿Crees que no puedo ver la invitación en tu sonrisa, en la forma en la que tiemblas cuando me acerco? ¿Crees que no puedo escuchar en el silencio la protesta que se forja en ti cuando no puedes tener suficiente de mí? Puedo leer en tu cuerpo como un ciego lee braille.

Levanta una mano y la desliza debajo de la camisa, por encima de mi sujetador, deja que sus dedos se deslicen por mis pezones erectos.

—¿Estos se pusieron duros en el momento que me viste? —pregunta.

Me muerdo el labio, temerosa de que si hablo voy a admitir la verdad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó mojarte? —me pregunta—. ¿Sucedió cuando hablé por primera vez? ¿Fue antes de que terminara mi primera frase?

Me muevo ligeramente para mirarle a los ojos una vez más. Sí, ahí está, la emoción no identificada que no coincide con sus palabras. Quizás, tal vez sea amor.

Quiero decirle la verdadera razón por la que dejé la marina, pero no me atrevo. Sé que él puede sentir que hay palabras no dichas, que siente que me estoy guardando algo.

Con nuestros ojos mirándose, precipita el dedo índice dentro de mí. Mis uñas cavan más profundo.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta Darien—¿De verdad quieres a Seiya?

Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro mientras su dedo sigue abriendo paso dentro de mis muros, y otra vez, me estremezco cuando besa mi cuello.

—¿O me quieres dentro de ti, Serena?

Asiento todavía en su hombro.

—Entonces voy a necesitar que te vengas ahora. —Sus dedos se vuelven más insistentes, y su mano libre me tira hacia él con fuerza. Algo parecido a un gemido escapa de mis labios.

—Vente para mí ahora, Serena. En este momento, quiero verte.

Puedo oír a las personas que pasan a su oficina en el pasillo. No me atrevo a hacer otro sonido. Mis pezones se aprietan contra él, tiro de su cabello, frenética por la liberación, pero con miedo de llegar tan lejos.

—Oh Dios —le susurro.

—No es suficiente —dice con insistencia, aumenta la intensidad de su toque, da un paso adelante, moviéndome con él hasta que me aprieta contra la pared sin ningún lugar a donde ir.

—Alguien va a escuchar —le susurro.

—No me importa.

Aparto la mirada. Debería estar enojada como estoy enojada con Seiya, pero no se me ocurre. Todo lo que puedo hacer es reaccionar, y estoy reaccionando a algo excepcional.

Una mano se desliza en ese pequeño espacio entre la pared y la curva de la espalda. Se desliza lentamente, hasta mi culo, y se las arregla para presionarme contra él, con más fuerza que antes. Otro dedo se desliza dentro de mí. Dejo escapar un pequeño grito de emoción. Veo como sus ojos se mueven por mi cuerpo, exigentes, los ojos de Seiya haciendo eso raspan, mientras los de Darien me penetran. Llegan y tiran de las llamas internas que están consumiéndome. Hacen que el fuego sea más brillante, más fuerte.

—Oh Dios —le digo de nuevo y luego cubro rápidamente la boca.

Pero Darien quita la mano, tiene mi brazo en cautiverio y atrapa mis ojos con los suyos una vez más.

—Trata de mentirme ahora, Serena. Trata de decirme que lo que quieres no soy yo.

Trato de mirar hacia otro lado, pero no puedo hacerlo. Siento su erección contra mi estómago, rígida y fuerte. Me muerdo el labio con tanta fuerza que puedo saborear la sangre, pero incluso eso no es suficiente para hacerme callar cuando el pulgar se mueve hacia arriba para acariciar mi clítoris.

Esto me lleva al límite. Otro grito, un poco más fuerte esta vez. No me importa que me oigan. No puedo controlarme. No tengo conocimiento de nada que no sea Darien o yo.

Lo agarro por su camisa abierta.

—Yo te quiero a ti. Hazme el amor, Darien.

—Sí. —Su voz es un gruñido de deseo puro—. Pero tienes que dejarlo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo sabiendo que eres mía.

Cierro mis ojos, mi respiración irregular dificulta el habla.

—Sólo hazme el amor. Por favor.

—Prométeme que lo dejarás.

Sus manos todavía me acarician con suavidad, manteniéndome en los pliegues de la pasión, pero refrenándome al mismo tiempo con sus palabras.

—Yo... no puedo.

Y con eso se aparta de mí. En un instante se encuentra al otro lado de la habitación mientras me quedo apretada a la pared, jadeando en busca de aire. Instintivamente extiendo mi brazo hacia él, como queriendo recuperar mi equilibro, pero está fuera de mi alcance.

Está fuera del alcance de todas las maneras.

—Pensé que eras incapaz de traicionar —dice en voz baja.

Mis pantalones están flojos alrededor de mis caderas, mi cabello revuelto alrededor de mis hombros. Trato de ordenar mis pensamientos, pero la rapidez del cambio de estado de ánimo me tiene descolocada.

—Darien, no lo entiendes.

—Entiendo lo suficiente —dice secamente—. Entiendo lo que tengo y lo que no.

—¡No es así de simple!

—Siempre ha sido exactamente así de simple.

Todavía estoy tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras abrocho los botones de la camisa.

La tierra está fuera de su eje. Nada va de la forma en que se supone que debe ir. Poco a poco, en el lapso de un par de minutos en silencio, mi respiración se vuelve más mesurada. Me enderezo mi ropa, dirijo mi mirada a la ventana, y me quedo mirando los cielos grisáceos.

—Los dos son unos matones —le digo en voz baja.

Darien gira.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Crees que sabes lo que es mejor para todos, siempre? Me dices que debo ser más independiente, y luego te enfadas cuando no elijo las opciones que tú quieres que elija.

—Nunca te he intimidado — señala—. Nunca te levantaría la mano, ni si quiera lo pienses.

Me encojo de hombros, una melancolía repentina me inunda.

—Algunos niños agresivos no usan puños, si no chantaje emocional o intimidación verbal. Otros usan el placer. Tú sabes cómo hacerme... sentir cosas y lo utilizas para controlarme... excepto que no puedes, ¿verdad? Tú puedes hacer que te llame por tu nombre, pero no puedes hacerme saltar sólo con llamarme.

El rostro de Darien endurece.

—¿Piensas tan poco de mí?

—Creo muy poco de los hombres.

Me estudia.

—Ayer, después de salir del barco, has fantaseado acerca de mí.

No respondo, pero me siento enrojecer.

—Te conozco, Serena —dice con un suspiro—. Sé que incluso cuando estoy lejos de ti estoy dentro de ti. Puedo tocarte con un pensamiento.

—Así que me tocas —le digo en voz baja—. Tócame con tus pensamientos, con tus ojos, tus manos, tu boca y deja que te toque—. Me acerco a él, quiero ser fuerte pero hay una necesidad en mí que no puedo dejar de aprovechar—. No puedo ser tuya, no ahora, no en la forma en que quieres que sea. Todo es complicado. Pero yo te quiero, Darien. —Miro hacia abajo, mirarle a él es todavía difícil y agarro su mano mientras acaricio lentamente sus dedos—. ¿Lo ves? Con nosotros puede ser simple.

Él sonríe, casi con ironía, y da un paso más cerca.

—Dios sabe que yo quiero. Quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre tan alto que sean capaces de oírte en el Condado de Orange. —Pero… —y con esta última palabra saca su mano de la mía y utiliza sus dedos para levantarme la barbilla, manteniendo mi mirada—, va a ser en nuestros términos. No sólo los tuyos, y ciertamente no en los suyos.

—¿Es esta la venganza? —le pregunto—. ¿Me alejé de ti, y ahora tú te vas lejos de mí?

Sacude la cabeza, puedo sentir su fatiga.

—Tú sabes muy bien que nunca voy a alejarme de ti. Tú eres la que me empujaba hacia la puerta.

Se pasan las manos por su propia camisa, suavizando algunas arrugas restantes. Y luego se va.

—Tengo algunos productos en desarrollo en las manos de mis ingenieros. Sistemas de seguridad fáciles de usar. Marketing piensa que tienen un gran potencial. Te enviaré todos los datos por correo electrónico.

Aprieto los dientes. Sólo Darien puede ser capaz de cambiar de la pasión a los negocios con tanta facilidad. Ellos ocupan el mismo espacio en su corazón. Por lo general, es así para mí también, pero no esta vez. No cuando todas las estadísticas y cada beso es un reto.

—Tu equipo tendrá que reevaluar algunas cosas sobre la base de los nuevos acontecimientos. Tendrán una semana más —dice—. Eso debería ser tiempo suficiente para averiguar cómo quieres manejar las cosas. ¿Debo informarle del cambio a tu socio gerente?

—No —murmuro—. Le diré al señor Love.

—Muy bien. —Él suaviza su solapa una vez más—. Nuestro negocio irá bien, o no, en función de tus determinaciones.

Capto el doble sentido de sus palabras a pesar de que mantiene su voz profesional y su postura relajada.

—Ah, y ¿Serena? Para que lo sepas, —llega a la puerta, pero no lo abre haciendo contacto visual directo una vez más—. También he fantaseado contigo esta noche.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: La historia NO ME PERTENECE sino a la escritora KYRA DAVIS, es la segunda parte del libro a ****stranger just one night****, los personajes de Sailor Moon NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD sino de la gran ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** debido a su contenido de ****LEMON****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**Dicho esto los invito a disfrutar de esta segunda parte de la trilogía.**

_**Capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**Exposed**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Al estar allí en mi oficina vacía, frustrada e insatisfecha, me pregunto, ¿debería habérselo dicho? ¿Y si lo hubiera hecho? ¿Me habría rescatado?

Rompo en una carcajada amarga. Esto no es un cuento de hadas. Darien no va a venir montado en un corcel blanco para sellar permanentemente los labios de Seiya. Camino alrededor de mi escritorio y me quedo en mi asiento. El silencio de la habitación está burlándose de mí, recordándome que no puedo correr el riesgo de gritar.

Busco mi agenda de citas y hojeo las páginas. Siempre he sido una buena planificadora. Sigo creyendo que si dejo pasar el tiempo, puedo ser más astuta que Seiya. Yo puedo salir. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que Darien lo confronte, le estaría dando a Seiya más munición para ganar. Voy a averiguar por qué Seiya quiere aferrarse a mí y cómo descubrió mis secretos...

…Y luego voy a descubrir el suyo.

Voy a descubrir sus secretos y lo voy a parar con ellos. Voy a encontrar sus mentiras y tejer con ellas una cuerda que le ate de pies y manos. Y mientras, él puede seguir pensando que estoy indefensa.

_Lo traicionaste primero. _

Es la voz del pequeño ángel en mi hombro. Ha estado descuidado últimamente. ¿Por qué debería empezar a escucharlo de nuevo? Él quiere que me quede donde estoy y que reflexione de nuevo sobre las cosas. Mi demonio es más proactivo.

Por ejemplo, ahora mismo mi demonio me recuerda que tengo que descubrir cómo llegó Seiya al puerto deportivo.

No fue conduciendo hasta allí y simplemente no había manera de que viera a Seiya usando el transporte público. Ayer me había dicho que iba a comenzar el día con una reunión por la mañana. Pero ¿Y si me había mentido? ¿Y si hubiera esperado en el coche de otra persona, aparcado discretamente en la calle, a espera de seguirme?

¿Un taxi? No, probablemente no. Los Ángeles no es Nueva York, donde la corriente de taxis amarillos por las calles de la ciudad es como salmones que emigran. En L.A los taxis son de un color que destacan y si uno hubiera estado aparcado en mi calle, esperando a que salga de casa, me habría dado cuenta.

Así que alguien lo había llevado. ¿Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo o amigos? Pero Seiya no habría permitido que lo humillaran delante de alguien cuya opinión le importaba. ¿Un detective privado? ¿Podría Seiya haber contratado un profesional para seguirme?

Miro mi agenda de citas de nuevo. Tengo una reunión con mi equipo en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Leo los nombres de aquellos que me informaran sobre este proyecto: Mina, Kevin, parapara, Molly….

Molly.

El timbre de mi portero se apaga y la voz de Bárbara respira a través de los altavoces, haciéndome saber que la larga lista de tareas domésticas que le he acumulado esta mañana ha sido atendida.

—Ven a mi oficina, por favor —le digo y en breve siento que la puerta se abre y tentativamente se acerca a mi escritorio.

Bárbara ha sido mi asistente durante el tiempo que he estado aquí. Antes, había sido la asistente de un hombre que había trabajado allí como consultor durante diez años. Afirmaba contentarse con su lugar reservado en el mundo empresarial, necesitaba tener tiempo libre para dedicarlo a su esposo e hijos en el hogar. He escuchado su cantar poético sobre las alegrías de tener tiempo libre y una rica vida familiar. No entiendo su entusiasmo. Amo a mis padres, pero mi vida familiar ha sido rica sólo en la tragedia y la negación. La opinión de Bárbara sobre el mundo es tan ajena a mí como la de un miembro de la tribu en la selva tropical brasileña. Sin embargo, aunque pueda que no sea capaz de relacionarme con ella, desde luego respeto sus puntos fuertes y uno de ellos es su agudo poder de observación.

—¿Molly vino ayer a trabajar?

—Sí —dice Bárbara con un gesto definitivo.

Ah, lo hizo. Así que ella no fue quien ayudo a Seiya. Suspiro y me pongo mi barbilla en la mano.

—Muy bien, mi equipo se reunirá aquí en un momento hasta el final de la hora. Sólo tienes que contestar mis llamadas hasta que se acabe.

Bárbara asiente de nuevo y comienza a girar antes de detenerse.

—¿Importa que Molly llegó tarde?

Levanto la cabeza.

—¿Perdón?

—Ella no estaba aquí en la mañana. Al parecer, tenía algún tipo de cita. Pero regresó al mediodía, y creo que se quedó hasta tarde.

—Mediodía —repito.

—¿Eso es importante?

Tan importante como el momento de la partida de Judas de la Última Cena.

Me siento de nuevo, midiendo la probabilidad de la duplicidad.

—Hace dos días, Seiya llamó a la oficina… estaba planeando una fiesta sorpresa.

—Oh, ¿era para eso? —Comienza Bárbara a hablar—. Él me llamó, pero yo no podía pensar que colegas recomendarle para poder invitarlos, ya que realmente tiendes a mantener tu vida personal y profesional independientes.

Me estremezco ante eso.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que invitara a Molly? —le pregunto.

Bárbara me da una mirada divertida.

—Le dije que no había ningún compañero para invitar. Molly se acercó a mi mesa justo cuando estaba colgando. Ella me quería dejar algún informe para imprimirlo y tenerlo en su escritorio para la mañana siguiente. Me preguntó por la conversación que había tenido al teléfono y le dije. Eso es todo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Ella no habló con él? ¿Él no le invito a la fiesta?

—No que yo sepa... —La voz de Bárbara se desvanece. El rápido parpadeo de sus ojos delata su nerviosismo—. Le dije lo de la fiesta... y también que era una fiesta sorpresa. No derramé el secreto antes de tiempo, ¿verdad? Supongo que no debería haber hablado con ella en absoluto, pero fue un gesto romántico... y Ma Poulette se supone que es un restaurante fabuloso. Tenía que hablar con _alguien _acerca de ello. ¿Me equivoqué? Si es así lo siento.

Levanto mi mano para detenerla.

—Bárbara, no has hecho nada que merezca una disculpa. —Y estoy empezando a sospechar que lo que Molly ha hecho es tan extremo que todas las excusas del mundo no harán una mínima diferencia.

—Llama a Molly y hazla saber que deseo verla.

—¿Antes de la reunión?

—Ahora.

Unos minutos más tarde Molly entra, toda gracia y vanidad. Ella ha estado esperando mi llamada y es su previsión lo que la delata.

Sigo en mi escritorio y le hago un gesto hacia la silla. Con cuidado, se sienta, sus ojos escaneando la habitación, buscando algo que al parecer no encuentra.

—¿Has oído que me iba? —le pregunto.

Tiene un tic en la boca, una pequeña sonrisa que está suprimiendo.

—No he oído nada.

Reclino mi asiento, encogiendo mis dedos.

—¿Así que Seiya no te lo dijo?

¡Ah!, ahí está, un destello de preocupación.

—Seiya... ¿su prometido? ¿Por qué Seiya me diría algo? Apenas lo conozco.

—Pero lo conocías lo suficiente como para que te invitásemos a la fiesta de compromiso.

Se encoge de hombros, repentinamente aburrida.

—Sólo porque él llamó a la oficina para ver si había algún amigo tuyo el cual invitar. Le dije que me invitara. Esa fue la primera vez que he hablado con él. —Ella se inclina hacia adelante. Sus ojos oscuros son fondos de misterio y cinismo—. ¿Te vas, Serena?

—Él llamó a la oficina —le digo, negándome a permitir que condujese la conversación—. ¿Te llamó específicamente?

—No, él llamó a tu ayudante —dice ella, ahora claramente exasperada—¿Por qué importa todo esto? ¿Se te ha pedido que lo dejes o no?

Sonrío. Molly está fuera de su juego. Hoy está más impaciente que tortuosa.

—Nunca dije que alguien me hubiese pedido que abandonara. ¿Por qué has llegado a esa conclusión?

Ella duda, su error ha sido estúpido. Indigno de ella. Miro mientras junta sus pensamientos, llamándose así misma a calmar su mente.

—Uno nunca lo deja por su propia voluntad —dice con sencillez—. Si te vas, es porque te lo han pedido.

—Soy buena en mi trabajo, Molly. Tú lo reconociste la otra noche. Así que de nuevo, ¿por qué me pedirían que lo dejase?

Una vez más, encogiéndose de hombros, dubitativa. Está pensando, tal vez preguntándose cómo dar marcha atrás antes de que yo la haga chocar contra una pared de ladrillos.

—La política es divertida. —Es la frase que suelta—. As veces las personas… trabajadores perfectamente competentes, se dejan ir porque no encajan dentro de la estructura, así como se suponía originalmente que lo harían. Pero sólo estoy especulando, Serena. Tú eres la única que has sugerido que te ibas.

—¿Yo sugerí eso? —le pregunto. Guardo el sarcasmo, casi lúdica—. ¿Y yo que pensaba que me hacía una pregunta? —dije con una sonrisa —Soy más que una trabajadora competente pero no vamos a pasar el tiempo debatiendo algo, que ambas conocemos. De hecho... ahora que lo pienso, hay un montón de cosas que ambas conocemos, ¿no es cierto?

—No te entiendo.

—Bueno, vamos a ver. —Me levanto de mi asiento. Mi enojo es intenso, pero me gusta la forma en que se siente. Me gusta la forma en que soy capaz de darle forma, formarla en un arma de tortura. Es una tortura lenta, delicada y femenina... que tiene arte. Me imagino a mí misma celebrándolo con un bonito bisturí y frotándolo suavemente contra la garganta de Molly.

—Las dos sabemos que no deberías haber estado en esa fiesta, a menos por supuesto que vinieses con otra persona. Te vi salir con el Sr. Freeland. ¿Era tu cita? ¿Tú forma de entrar?

—¿Qué si di mi afecto al Sr. Freeland a cambio de una invitación para la fiesta? No —dice ella, y ahora es su turno de sonreír—. No mezclo el sexo y el comercio. ¿Y tú, Serena?

Me detuve. Tiene más audacia de la que esperaba, incluso para ella.

—¿Me estás preguntando si soy una prostituta?

Molly soltó una risa. Es un sonido sorprendentemente atractivo, casi seductor en su delicadeza.

—No seas tonta —dice ella—. Eres una mujer honorable. Llevas puesto un anillo de compromiso bastante caro para demostrarlo.

Echo un vistazo al anillo. Se aprieta con demasiada fuerza.

—Además —continúa—. Las prostitutas tienen relaciones sexuales con fines de lucro. Tú no. Aunque después de que empezaste a salir con Seiya, obtuviste una posición muy ventajosa aquí.

—Él me consiguió una entrevista. Me dieron el trabajo.

—Y luego también nos conseguiste una cuenta muy rentable, ¿no? —Molly pregunta dulcemente. Su voz es la cucharada de jarabe utilizada para enmascarar el amargor de una pastilla triturada—. En eso tienes todos los méritos. No fue en absoluto la ayuda de Seiya en la cuenta que Sr. Chiba acaba de entregarte.

No contesto. En cambio espero, para ver hasta dónde va a empujar. ¿Tiene suficiente odio para tener un descuido? ¿Ha estado espiando, incluso antes de ese día en el barco? ¿O se trata todo de presunciones y conjeturas?

—¿Qué le dijiste a Tom Love? —pregunta—. ¿Qué conociste al Sr. Chiba en la línea de seguridad del aeropuerto antes de volar a casa?

—Sí —le digo. Tengo mi espalda contra la pared, mientras ella me mira desde la silla en la que la hice sentarse. Esta es mi oficina. Estoy en la posición de fuerza aquí. Sin embargo, la dinámica es inestable.

—Es gracioso, porque nunca he mantenido una conversación con alguien que no conocía, mientras me encontraba en las líneas de seguridad. Todo el mundo está tan concentrado en conseguir las llaves de sus bolsillos, desatar los relojes de sus muñecas, que nadie está pensando, vamos a conocer quién es el tipo que tenemos al lado, ¿verdad?

—Por cada regla hay excepciones.

—Eso es cierto. —Molly está de acuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza—. Y por cada crimen no es un criminal. Cuando el Sr. Chiba llamó para decirle a Tom que quería como consultor a Serena Tsukino para encabezar un equipo que ayudaría a preparar su empresa para una oferta pública, él conto una historia diferente de la primera reunión. Dijo que los dos habían hablado en una mesa de blackjack.

Levanto la barbilla, como si el gesto podría aumentar mi estatura. Tengo que estar por encima de esto, pero no consigo como. Sus palabras se cortan, ya que han llegado a su destino. Tom nunca me dijo que mi historia contradice la verdadera historia que al parecer ya había recibido de Darien.

¿Qué más le habría dicho Darien? ¿Le habría dicho a Tom que habíamos terminado en su habitación? No, él no habría compartido alguno de esos secretos. Por un momento mi mente me traiciona, me lleva de nuevo a la noche, me hace recordar cuando el hombre, sólo sabía que era el señor Chiba, tenía un cubo de hielo empapado en whisky, tocando brevemente mi clítoris, y luego lamió las aguas de encima con un simple movimiento de su lengua. Imágenes de las manos en las caderas, la cabeza en mi regazo mientras yo me agarraba al respaldo de mi silla, mi falda hasta la cintura... Nunca había hecho algo así antes.

Y estaba pagando por eso.

Podría tratar de convencer a Molly que Darien es el mentiroso. Pero no puedo hacer eso. No puedo cargar mi vergüenza sobre los hombros de Darien. Sin embargo, el precio de la verdad supera mi medio.

—No siento la necesidad de decirle a mi jefe que de vez en cuando juego —le digo, esperando que la excusa no suene tan coja a ella como a mí—Algunas personas no lo aprueban.

—Tom Love aprueba todo lo que beneficie a la empresa, y su tiempo en Las Vegas sin duda lo hizo.

—Molly, ¿dónde estabas ayer por la mañana?

—Estaba en un auto —dice ella, echándose hacia atrás en su silla—. Con su prometido.

Y ahora veo que mi acercamiento ha sido malo. Había asumido que no querría que se pensara de ella como una fisgona, como alguien tan desesperado como para investigarme, en busca de migas de pan, pistas que le pueden llevar a mayores pecados. Pero soy la única aquí que le importa lo que la gente piense. Soy la única que busca esconder mis defectos con capas de hielo. Molly sólo se preocupa por el poder.

Y ese hecho le da toda la energía en el mundo.

Sus labios se extienden en una gran sonrisa.

—¿Cree usted que yo me tiré a Seiya? ¿Eso le molesta? ¿O sería sólo porque estoy en su campo de juego?

Ella se levanta, cruza el despacho hasta mí. Está de pie cerca, demasiado cerca.

—Yo nunca jodería con Seiya —ronronea—. Dime, Serena, ¿alguna vez has sido tocada por una mujer?

Ella llega hacia adelante y roza su mano contra mi pecho. Salto hacia atrás, sorprendida y completamente descolocada. Cuando mandé a Bárbara invitar a Molly a mi oficina, yo tenía un plan. Le había tendido una trampa a un lobo. No había comprendido que el depredador que se me presentaba era una víbora.

—No soy lesbiana, no exactamente —explica Molly, en respuesta a una pregunta que nadie le había hecho—Es más como tener autoridad, privilegio... el derecho es lo que me atrae. Me gusta despojar a la basura, como tirar la ropa que no es necesaria al contenedor. Me encantaría verte desnuda, atada a una cama, tu cuerpo respondería al tacto a pesar de que no quieres que lo haga. Me encantaría verte completamente vulnerable, sin apariencia de control. Por otra parte, eres completamente vulnerable ahora, ¿verdad? Y si hay alguien en esta sala con control, esa soy yo.

¿No le importa a Molly suicidarse profesionalmente? Me está amenazando. Si les digo a Recursos Humanos lo que me está diciendo ahora...

Mis mejillas se calientan. Su sonrisa es suave, casi simpática.

—No vas a decir a nadie acerca de esta conversación, Serena. No puedes. Una de nosotros se preocupa por su reputación profesional, y puedo destruirla con una palabra. —Inclina su hombro contra la pared a mi lado, muy cerca, pero no me toca—. Apuesto a que te has hecho vulnerable al Sr. Chiba. Es un hombre que puede hacer que una mujer ruegue, estoy segura de que puede hacerte rogar. Y apuesto a que el hombre se esfuerza. Chicos con ásperas y grandes manos como él, siempre lo hacen. Apuesto a que tienes dolor en tu coño días después de que lo hayáis hecho.

—¡Fuera de mi oficina!

—Pero tú eres la que me pidió que viniera, ¿verdad, Serena? —pregunta—Me trajiste aquí para jugar conmigo, saber lo que sé. Bueno —dice ella, avanzando aún más cerca. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia otro lado, pero todavía puedo escuchar su susurro, una seducción maliciosa que me hace temblar—Lo que has descubierto es que lo sé todo y ahora es mi turno de jugar.

Se aleja de la pared y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

—No tengo tanto que perder como piensas —le digo a ella—. Si Tom ya sabe lo que he hecho, como sugieres, entonces lo conoces desde hace tiempo y todavía tengo mi trabajo. No ha cambiado nada para mí aquí.

—Ah, pero Tom se siente cómodo con la corrupción mientras se trabaja para sus propósitos. Pero ni siquiera él sabe que si Dylan Freeland, el fundador de nuestra empresa… el maldito _padrino _de tu prometido, se enterase, tu oficina sería la mía.

—¿Entonces por qué estás hablando conmigo? —le digo—. ¿Por qué no decirlo al mundo?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Porque esto es divertido. Y si Seiya no te ha dejado al descubierto, es porque te está dando otra oportunidad. Él va a respaldar cualquier mentira para salvarte. Sería su palabra… la tuya y la de Darien en contra de la mía. Yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad. ¿Pero si tú le engañas de nuevo? ¿Y si Seiya se entera? —Ella menea su dedo —. Ahí es cuando comienza la verdadera diversión.

Ella vuelve a sonreír sabiendo todo lo que dice está perfectamente claro. Luego, con otro encogimiento de hombros, dice:

—Nos vemos en la reunión.

La veo salir y luego, con la pared presionando en mi espalda, me deslizo hasta el suelo, mis rodillas vienen a mi pecho y entierro la cara entre las manos.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: La historia NO ME PERTENECE sino a la escritora KYRA DAVIS, es la segunda parte del libro a ****stranger just one night****, los personajes de Sailor Moon NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD sino de la gran ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** debido a su contenido de ****LEMON****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**Dicho esto los invito a disfrutar de esta segunda parte de la trilogía.**

_**Capitulo veteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**Capítulo 5**

No sé cómo llegué a terminar esa reunión. Cada uno de los comentarios y preguntas de Molly eran completamente adecuados. Su compostura era perfecta. La mía, no tanto. Terminé tirando una botella de agua sobre mis archivos, me equivocaba en mis palabras y tuve que pedirle a Mina que repitiera su propuesta para el sistema de seguridad internacional de Maned Wolf, dos veces.

El problema no era lo que sabía Molly. El problema era que Molly no mintió. Estaba siendo cruel pero con verdades. Usaba la verdad como un arma tanto como yo usaba las mentiras como un escudo. Eso significaba que si alguien alguna vez le hiciera a Molly la pregunta equivocada…

Incluso ahora, mientras estoy sentada en mi oficina, sola entre un montón de papeles, el pensamiento me hace estremecer. ¿Cuándo me convertí en una mosca atrapada? Pero no, eso está mal. La mosca es inocente. Yo no lo soy.

La mayoría de mis compañeros de trabajo ya se han ido a casa. Bárbara se marchó hace rato, pero yo todavía estoy aquí, como pasa a menudo. Ésta oficina fue una vez mi santuario, y espero que en mi soledad pueda encontrar una manera de recuperar ese sentimiento.

El día va desapareciendo detrás de una puesta de sol con niebla de humo. El cielo es una combinación brillante de rosas y lavandas. Eso es lo que pasa con la niebla de humo. Es tóxica y de acuerdo con la Sociedad Americana de Cáncer incluso puede ser mortal. Pero cuando lo enmarco de la manera correcta, en el momento adecuado, puedo hacer que todo sea bello, y olvidar. Miro hacia arriba a los colores del sol, como se elevan y descienden, y se me olvida que lo que está mejorando la luz natural, lo que hace que todo parezca tan intensamente hermoso, poco a poco te mata. Con el tiempo el sol se pone un poco más alto y se ve la fealdad del mismo. Pero para entonces ya es demasiado tarde. Has estado exponiendo tus pulmones durante horas. Te tiene. Está dentro de ti. Eso es todo.

Me pregunto si mi romance con Darien Chiba ha sido un poco así. Intenso, brillante, hermoso… pero ahora me está matando. He perdido el control y para mí, por toda mi vida, el control ha sido mi oxígeno.

Miro fijamente los colores, deseando que se queden. ¿Y si nunca hubiese conocido a Seiya? ¿Y si hubiese encontrado este trabajo al que tanto he amado por mi cuenta? ¿Y si cuando conocí a Darien en las Vegas, hubiera estado libre? ¿Cómo habrían avanzado las cosas? ¿Seríamos como una pareja normal? No, nada acerca de Darien Chiba es normal. Pero aun así, nos habríamos convertido en una pareja. Estoy segura de ello. Hubiésemos viajado juntos, a veces de excursión por las pirámides mayas, otras veces haciendo el amor en "El Hotel de los Reyes", en París, el Jardín de las Tullerías debajo de nuestra ventana.

Pero estoy siendo demasiado convencional en mi pensamiento. Podríamos ir a Niza, al Museo Marc Chagall, alquilar la sala de conciertos para una actuación privada. No es algo que el Museo aceptaría normalmente, pero _Monsieur _Chiba podría hacer que sucediera.

Una pequeña banda de músicos nos esperaría en el escenario a medida que caminamos hacia la habitación, bañada por la luz azul que entra por las vidrieras. Un pianista se sentaría con los dedos posados sobre un piano de cola, esperando tocar. Esto sería completamente normal si la tapa del piano no estuviera abierta para revelar a los amantes pintados que se levantan en un paisaje azul grisáceo. Alrededor de ellos están los aldeanos que son un cuarto del tamaño de los amantes. No intentan igualar la grandeza de la pareja pero parecen alegrarse del calor que emana de ellos.

Darien me conduciría entre una hilera de asientos vacíos hasta quedarnos en la parte delantera de la sala, a pocos metros del escenario. Daría un paso lejos de mí sólo para extender su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, ofreciendo una invitación universal que se reiteraría con palabras al preguntarme:

—¿Quieres bailar?

Cuando tomo su mano, la banda empezaría a tocar y empezaríamos a movernos. El sonido es bajo, sus vibraciones tiemblan contra mi piel cuando sigo el ejemplo de Darien en algo que se asemeja a un vals, pero que es lo suficientemente diferente como para que sea únicamente nuestro. Echo atrás la cabeza y me rio mientras giro alrededor de la habitación, envuelta en la luz azul y los brazos de Monsieur Chiba.

Pero luego se detiene, justo en el medio de la pista y con una sonrisa lenta, me dice que soy hermosa. Me levanto de puntillas y beso sus labios, suavemente al principio, pero luego su mano se mueve a la parte posterior de mi cabeza, empujándome más cerca.

La música se eleva con mi pulso y comenzamos a bailar nuevamente. Pero esta vez es diferente. Nuestras camisas caen al suelo mientras la banda termina, llevándonos a una nueva melodía, más rítmica. Luego viene su cinturón, mi falda, todo, hasta que estamos bailando desnudos por el pasillo. Una paloma roja pintada en vidrio azul parece abatirse sobre nosotros cuando su lengua separa mis labios. La música late a través de mí, al compás de cómo nos balanceamos. Los músicos ni siquiera parecen darse cuenta, no tienen lugar en este sueño. Ellos sólo están obligados a proporcionarnos a Darien y a mí la banda sonora de nuestra pasión. Y mientras me baja al suelo, ruedo encima de él, poniéndome a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y siento que empuja dentro de mí, en la forma que cuenta, es sólo para nosotros dos. Lo monto lentamente, moviéndome con el ritmo. Los músicos tienen el escenario. Nosotros nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Las manos de Darien se deslizan a mi cintura, guiándome, moviéndome para que pueda sentir toda la longitud de él dentro de mí. Las memorias pintadas de la juventud de Chagall parecen caer del cielo a medida que Darien se sienta. Todavía está dentro de mí cuando me sienta frente a él en su regazo. Por un momento no nos movemos, nos tomamos un tiempo para sentir lo que es ser conectado, con nuestros cuerpos, con nuestros ojos, por una emoción que es mucho más grande que cualquiera de nosotros.

Y luego el baile comienza de nuevo. Jadeo mientras sus caderas golpean contra las mías, me abre hasta que siento que no es sólo él, sino la propia música que está dentro de mí, moviéndose a través de mí, resonando contra todas las terminaciones nerviosas que me vuelven loca de deseo.

Con un movimiento decisivo me da la vuelta y me aferro a él cuando comienza a entrar de nuevo, con un empuje poderoso y un beso suave.

—Te amo —dice, y respondo de la misma forma. Coloca una de mis piernas por encima de su hombro—. Sigue mi ejemplo —susurra.

Y con eso empuja de nuevo y mi mundo se llena de éxtasis. La música, el arte, el hombre que hace latir mi corazón... que me lleva al borde del nirvana y como los amantes de Chagall que se arremolinan en la luz azul me vengo con un grito que hace eco a través de la habitación.

Su sudor se mezcla con el mío, mi nariz se llena con el aroma de nuestro sexo... y no hemos terminado.

Me da la vuelta sobre mi estómago y de nuevo entra en mí. En el suelo veo reflejos fragmentados de azul, un contraste fresco del calor rojo dentro de mí.

Mientras empuja cada vez más dentro, su mano acaricia la longitud de mi espalda con una presión sutil que va crescendo. Y ya que me vengo otra vez, también le oigo gritar. Llegamos juntos al clímax, en la luz azul de la sala de conciertos de Chagall, rodeados de música. Mi nombre está en sus labios y es lo que oigo de él cuándo pone su cabeza entre mis hombros.

—Te amo —dice otra vez, con una música de fondo más tranquila.

Y en la perfección de ese momento sé que es verdad.

Así como sé que la puesta de sol que veo en este momento es hermosa.

Pero como mi fantasía, se va desvaneciendo. La oscuridad se acerca.

La puerta de mi oficina se abre. No me giro para ver quién es. Lo sé sólo por la forma en que mi anillo parece sentirse más pesado en mi mano.

—La jornada de trabajo ha terminado —dice Seiya, su voz enlazada con su crueldad recién descubierta—. Recoge tus cosas. Tengo planes para nosotros.

**Continuará….**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: La historia NO ME PERTENECE sino a la escritora KYRA DAVIS, es la segunda parte del libro a ****stranger just one night****, los personajes de Sailor Moon NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD sino de la gran ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** debido a su contenido de ****LEMON****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**Dicho esto los invito a disfrutar de esta segunda parte de la trilogía.**

_**Capitulo beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**Exposed**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

No pronunciamos palabra mientras conduce a través del tráfico en hora pico de la 405. Seiya mantiene sus ojos en la carretera, las manos en el volante. Puedo oler el humo de los cigarros en su ropa. Se ha detenido en un club de hombres antes de venir a mí, sentado en un sillón de cuero, mientras que algunos de esos ricos corredores de bolsa le dijeron alguna broma sucia, disfrutando de la gloria de ser uno de la élite. Pero cualquiera que sea la alegría que deriva de esas interacciones se desvanece tan pronto como se pone en contacto conmigo.

Quiero decirle que si está realmente repelido por mí, sólo debería dejar que me vaya, librándonos a ambos. Pero sé que no es tan fácil para él. Hay orgullo involucrado y quizás, para usar la palabra de Molly, _derecho_. Hay más cosas también, emociones y motivaciones que todavía no puedo leer, pero estoy demasiado cansada esta noche para sumergirme profundamente en ese brebaje. Apoyo la cabeza contra la ventanilla y me pregunto cuánto tiempo puede extenderse el silencio.

—Hablé con tus padres hoy—dice.

Y puedo sentir el humo en mis pulmones.

Obligo a mi cerebro a permanecer tranquilo, a centrarme en los hechos antes de entrar en el pánico que esta menguando. Seiya no es como Molly. Él puede mentir. Podría estar mintiendo justo ahora. Él tiene todas las razones para querer ponerme nerviosa.

—Tú los llamaste—le digo, haciendo mis palabras una declaración y no una pregunta. Si me equivoco, él sonreirá, sin querer darme una pista sobre lo que está pasando. Si no me equivoco, él pensará que lo conozco mejor que yo.

Pero por supuesto no lo conozco en absoluto. El hombre que está sentado a mi lado, es poco más que una escultura de hielo del ser humano cálido que solía abrazarme por las noches.

Seiya no sonríe. En su lugar, asiente, casi reacio a reconocer la veracidad de mi declaración. Tal vez quiere que me mantenga adivinando acerca de todo.

—¿Quieres saber lo que les dije?

Es curioso, pero no creo alguna vez haya escuchado amenaza y esperanza mezclado juntos así. Él quiere demasiado que yo pique en el cebo. Él quiere ganar el juego. Para él se trata de un evento deportivo, que sólo está empezando a dominar.

Para mí es una guerra.

—Sólo si me quieres decir—le contesto, es mejor una falsa retirada mientras trabajo para saber la verdad.

Él me da una mirada penetrante.

—Supongo que no importa. Obviamente les dije lo suficiente como para evitar que te llamasen.

—¿Eso tan obvio? —Una bala más desviada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, ¿no estás tratando de probar un hecho negativo? Estás asumiendo que ellos no me llamaran después de nuestra conversación, pero tú no has preguntado si ese es el caso. —Me acerco y tomo su mano, haciendo caso omiso de la picadura de congelación de su tacto—. Si de verdad quieres ayudarme, como dices, entonces necesitas comunicarte conmigo con honestidad.

Otra vez el silencio mientras Seiya mantiene sus ojos en las luces de freno de delante, para mí es como los ojos rojos de demonios viendo un espectáculo.

—Las cosas se supone que son de cierta manera —dice después de que ha conducido a través de otro medio kilómetro. Su declaración no tiene sentido para mí, no es exactamente como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, tampoco. Esto tiene el sonido de una oración, como si estuviera corrigiendo suavemente a Dios, recordando cómo debe actuar el universo.

Mi mano todavía está en la suya, manteniendo el campo de fuerza hacia abajo.

—¿Qué le dijiste a mis padres, Seiya?

—Estoy tan increíblemente enojado contigo. —Una vez más no estoy segura de sí las palabras son para mí o Dios, aunque sin duda suenan verdaderas para los dos—. No voy a dejarte ir, pero no puedo olvidarlo tampoco. Dicen que el amor y el odio son los lados opuestos de la misma moneda, pero nunca había entendido esa expresión. Nunca la entendí. Ahora lo hago.

Retiro mi mano. Si esto es lo que hay debajo del campo de fuerza, no vale la pena mi tiempo.

—Esto no es un cara o cruz— le digo—. Si lo fuera, me quedaría contigo y le daría de nuevo la vuelta para amarte. —Chasqueé los dedos, sonriendo hacia ellos con nostalgia—. Sería tan fácil.

Él no dice nada y mantiene sus ojos mirando a la carretera.

—Les dije que estabas actuando como Melody. No necesite decir mucho más antes de que especulen en los detalles ellos mismos.

Me congelo. La bala me golpea. Mi garganta comienza a contraerse. Pero…

—Si les hubieras dicho eso, me habrían llamado.

—Les dije que no lo hicieran. Les dije que te pondría recta… o no.

—No entiendo. —_Y si no tiene sentido, entonces no puede ser cierto_, quiero añadir. No puede ser verdad. No voy a permitir que me engañe.

—Tu madre cree que ella te hizo esto. Tal vez lo hizo. Está histérica. Tu padre está de acuerdo, pero probablemente no lo va a decir. Dado que ellos piensan que son los culpables del problema, me están dejando a cargo de la solución.

Me siento sonrojar.

—¿Crees que eres responsable de mí?

—Sí. Están disgustados contigo, Serena. Ellos piensan que no eres nada más que una común puta follando intentando subirse a la cima. Después de lo que hablamos, tu padre realmente especuló que podrías haber estado concediendo favores a algunos de tus profesores.

—Cállate.

—Dime, ¿cómo se consigue una A en física cuando tú no sabes la diferencia entre la fisión y la fusión? ¿Te quedabas después de clase? ¿Pasabas por debajo de su escritorio, frotándote a ti misma contra su pierna como un perro en celo?

—He ganado todas las notas que obtuve.

—Pero, ¿Cómo los ganaste? ¿Con sudor? ¿Fueron por los trabajos que ponen los profesores, o fue porque te inclinaste sobre su escritorio, arqueando la espalda, ofreciendo tu cuerpo como un premio por las notas? —Sacude la cabeza—. Creo que lo más triste que he oído era tu padre diciendo que podría haber sido mejor si no hubieran tenido hijos. No sé, Serena que se podría hacer contigo. Al igual que no se sabe qué hacer con la decepción que se genera antes de morir.

_Puedo ver a mi padre sentado en la mesa de la cocina con mi madre. Le oigo hablar de mi hermana Melody mientras mi madre se hace más pequeña y más pequeña en la silla. Ellos no saben que estoy ahí, de pie fuera de la habitación, mirando como hablan. Yo sólo sabía que unos días antes en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, todo había terminado muy mal después de que mi padre hubiese encontrado a mi hermana junto a un hombre en su dormitorio. _

—_Ella ya es mayor, Ikuko _—_le dice a mi madre_—_. Mi conjetura es que él le dio las drogas. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo, ella le pagaba con la única moneda que tiene. Y lo hizo durante el cumpleaños de Serena. Ella contamina todo lo que toca. Tenemos que echarla. No voy a tener ese tipo de depravación en mi casa. _

—_Ella es nuestra hija. _—_Me toma un momento para darme cuenta de que es mi madre quien habla. Ella suena tan diferente. El polaco se ha desvanecido de su perfecta dicción y sus palabras están al descubierto, la desesperación en exhibición para que todos lo vean. _

—_Ella dejó de ser nuestra hija cuando se convirtió en una prostituta. _

_¿Hay un temblor en su voz? ¿Está luchando con su proclamación? No sé. Todo lo que oigo es el carácter definitivo de la sentencia. Oigo la condena. Ayer éramos inocentes, mi hermana y yo. Sus rarezas eran excentricidades. Mi padre tenía que llevarla de la mano, eso es todo. _

_Pero ahora ella es una puta. _

_Las putas son nada. _

_Las putas pueden ser expulsadas, castigadas, odiadas. Estoy viendo a mi padre aprender a odiar a mi hermana. _

—_No en mi casa _—_dice, y me pregunto si volveré a verla otra vez. _

Busco mi bolso, pero Seiya me detiene con una mirada antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a llamar a mis padres.

Seiya abre la boca para protestar, luego se detiene y se encoge de hombros. El tráfico ilumina dentro del vehículo, cojo mi celular y marco el número de mi padre.

Es difícil sostener el teléfono, mis manos están resbaladizas por el sudor y los ojos empiezan a empañarse.

Mi padre contesta.

—¿Serena? —dice sorprendido. Tal vez él no pensaba que sería lo suficientemente valiente para llamar.

—Papá, yo… tenemos que hablar. Lo sé… Sé lo enfadado que debes estar conmigo.

Hay una larga pausa al otro lado de la línea y yo ansiosamente trato de pensar en una manera de proceder.

—Serena, ¿hay algo que estas tratando de decirme? —Finalmente pregunta. Su voz es prudente… y confusa.

—¿Tú… tú no sabes por qué puedes estar enojado conmigo? —Miro a Seiya. Él está sonriendo.

—¿Has hecho algo?

Saco el teléfono lejos de mi oído. Una parte de mí quiere reír de alivio y de histeria y de dolor. Seiya está jugando conmigo. Estoy luchando en una guerra. Él está ganando y yo estoy muriendo.

Con mano temblorosa me pongo al teléfono de nuevo.

—Me di cuenta de que yo no pasé mucho tiempo contigo en la fiesta y que no me ofrecí para llevarlos de regreso al aeropuerto al día siguiente. He estado comportándome terriblemente.

—Seiya ya nos llamó —dice mi padre. Está relajado, está contento con mis disculpas por un delito que considera menor.

—Seiya ya nos ha explicado como son las cosas en el trabajo en estos momentos. Uno hace lo que tiene que hacer, cariño.

—Está bien —le digo, aturdida.

—Seiya es un buen hombre —dice mi padre pensativo—. Él es… decente, y viene de una buena familia. Realmente me gusta.

—Lo sé —le digo.

Seiya se mueve a un nuevo carril y pasamos poco a poco una corriente de coches, haciendo su camino hacia una salida.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes, Serena. Estamos orgullosos de las decisiones que has tomado en tu vida. Y por favor no te preocupes por estar atrapada en tu trabajo. Tu madre y yo entendemos completamente. Y no es para siempre, ¿no?

—De acuerdo.

—¡Bien! Muy pronto serás esa hija tan dulce y atenta que todos conocemos y amamos. Sólo asegúrate de que no te olvides de confiar en el hombre que tienes al lado. Es un tesoro, también.

Confiar, dulce, amor… Estas palabras parecen reírse de mí ahora que estoy viviendo en un mundo de engaño, de amargura y de odio. Seiya está claramente disfrutando de mi desconcierto. Está saboreando el sabor amargo de mi traición, dejando el vinagre alrededor mi lengua antes que pueda tragar.

Digo adiós a mi padre, repartiendo suficientes bromas en el proceso para distraerlo de la tristeza que pueda oír en mi voz, si se parase a escucharme atentamente.

Miro a Seiya. Sigue sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no parece estar conectada con el resto de él. Sus hombros son rígidos, sus ojos son duros, sus manos agarran el volante como si fuera un rifle el cual usar, si tratase de huir de él.

—Lo siento —le digo. Por primera vez, hoy lo digo en serio—. Siento haberte hecho tan triste y tan terriblemente enojado.

La sonrisa se queda pegada en el lugar, pero sus hombros se elevan aún más.

—El hecho de que no les dije nada esta vez, no quiere decir que no lo haré. Tu padre no te perdonará.

—Seiya, no tienes que dejar que esto suceda.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con una carcajada—. ¿No tengo que exponerte ante ellos?

—Tú no tiene que dejar que mis juicios erróneos cambien lo que eres.

Es un momento en silencio, nos cambiamos de la 405 a la 101 y el tráfico lentamente se debilita, una vez más.

—Cuando te quitaste la ropa para él, cuando dejaste que te tocase en todos los lugares donde sólo se suponía que debía tener permitido tocarte yo… ¿fue todo eso un error de juicio?

—Tal vez debería haber elegido una palabra diferente, pero… No estamos discutiendo la semántica, estamos hablando de nosotros.

—No, no estamos discutiendo, te estoy haciendo una pregunta. Te voy a dar la oportunidad de explicarte.

—Ya lo he hecho.

—¿En serio? —Se vuelve hacia mí. El tráfico se ha detenido… un accidente, tal vez. Descuido de alguien que ha destruido vidas y propiedades.

—Yo tenía inquietudes con la boda… Tenía miedo.

—¿Así que te acostaste con alguien más para tener seguridad? ¿Para quitarte el miedo? ¿Te hacía sentir segura?

—Seiya…

—Porque yo puedo hacerlo, si eso es lo que necesitas. —Con un movimiento de la mano se sumerge entre mis muslos, frota la tela contra mi vagina. El hombre que conducía la camioneta en el carril de al lado, aburrido y cansado, mira en el momento equivocado. Él ve lo que la mano de Seiya está haciendo, hace contacto visual conmigo, mientras levanta las cejas.

Agarro la mano de Seiya y la aparto.

—Ya basta.

—Ah, así que cuando tienes los dedos de él en tu coño, te hacen sentir segura, pero cuando yo lo hago, te resulta repugnante.

—Cuando lo haces con odio, sí, es repugnante.

—¿Quieres ser tocada con amor?

—Sí.

—Entonces vuelve a sentir el amor.

Tal vez es la sinceridad accidental de su tono. Me vuelvo en mi asiento, trato de estudiar su expresión, pero sus ojos permanecen obstinadamente en la carretera. Hay algo trágico en lo que él dice.

—No sé si puedo hacer que se sienta así.

—¿Él te ama?

Dudo antes de contestar.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si es importante.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Estás preguntando si yo lo amo?

—Sí… no… yo… —Su voz se apaga y se sonroja levemente, avergonzado por su propia respuesta torpe.

El tráfico en el carril comienza a moverse. El breve asalto de Seiya queda detrás de nosotros, en la memoria, como una imagen reducida en mi espejo retrovisor.

—¿Qué quieres saber, Seiya?

—No creo que el amor pueda desaparecer —dice, tanto para sí mismo como para mí—. Y sin embargo, lo que hiciste… teníamos algo… que era grande. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante con algo que tenía tanta sustancia?

No tengo una respuesta.

—¿Crees que estoy tratando de torturarte? —dice en voz baja—. Tal lo estoy haciendo. Tal vez quiero que experimentes una décima parte del dolor que me estas causando. Pero no creo que el amor que teníamos haya desaparecido. No creo que la mujer que amo se haya evaporado.

—Estoy aquí, Seiya. No me he evaporado.

—No, no eres tú. Una puta con piel de cordero… en su ropa. Es como una doble personalidad o… o como una crisis nerviosa.

—¿Crees que me he vuelto loca?

—Creo que necesitas ser salvada. —Toma una respiración profunda—. Yo voy a salvarte, voy a ser tu héroe tanto si quieres ser salvada, como si no.

Y de esa manera, que va desde lo trágico a lo loco comprendo cómo los captores obligan a sus presos a cantar sus alabanzas, esa locura de los secuestradores. ¿Qué importa si alguien es fanático de la religión, la política o el amor? El fanatismo es lo que es: una locura, equivocada y, de una manera extraña, honesta. Los fanáticos creen en su propia mierda.

—Ahora entiendo—continúa—. Tienes… necesidades… cosas que tienen que salir de tu sistema. Voy a ayudarte a sacarlas. Vamos a utilizar la depravación que está infectándolo todo, a nuestro favor. Voy a traer de vuelta a la mujer que eras, con la que me quiero casar. Por el momento he terminado, eso es lo que necesitas saber. Verás cómo tu camino actual sólo conduce a la degradación. Tú anhelas la pureza.

Niego con la cabeza. No sabía que un asunto pudiera empujar a alguien al borde de esta manera. Es como si él cree que puede convertir nuestra vida en una versión moderna de _La Fierecilla Domada_.

—Esta noche —continúa—. Vamos a empezar esta noche.

No sé exactamente lo que eso significa, pero sé lo que podría significar. La idea de estar con Seiya ahora, con que me toque, con que empuje su polla dentro de mí, mirándome con aire de suficiencia retorciéndome debajo de él… No puedo hacerlo.

—Estas tan enojado conmigo ahora mismo —le digo en voz baja—. No quiero… estar contigo hasta que sientas un cierto grado de bondad hacia mí.

—¿Eso crees? —me pregunta, pero es una pregunta retórica. Los dos sabemos que tengo razón.

—Entonces vamos a empezar lento —dice—. Una cena en casa. Cocinándome la cena de la forma en que solías hacerlo. Vestida para mí. Muéstrame que estas por lo menos dispuesta a hacer un esfuerzo.

Me dirijo hacia la ventana. Estoy cansada. No tengo la energía suficiente para continuar con esto. Pero Seiya había estado jugando conmigo, haciéndome creer que les había contado todo a mis padres. Está dejando que me haga una idea de lo que podría hacer si no hago un esfuerzo, ¿por qué debería callarse? ¿Por qué debería hacer algo por mí?

—Voy a cocinar la cena —le digo en voz baja.

—¿Y me dejaras seleccionar algo bonito para ti, para que uses mientras me sirves?

_Mientras yo le sirvo_. Tengo que decirme a mí misma que sólo está hablando de la cena… pero, por supuesto, la redacción fue más cuidadosamente elaborada que eso. He dado mi confesión y esta es la penitencia que ha elegido para mí. En lugar de apelar a Dios, estoy destinada a recurrir a él.

Así que asiento. Es sólo por esta noche, sólo un vestido. Prefiero rezar el Rosario unas cientos de veces, pero tal vez eso no sería apropiado. Parece una tontería tratar de traer algo sagrado en el infierno.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: La historia NO ME PERTENECE sino a la escritora KYRA DAVIS, es la segunda parte del libro a ****stranger just one night****, los personajes de Sailor Moon NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD sino de la gran ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** debido a su contenido de ****LEMON****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**Dicho esto los invito a disfrutar de esta segunda parte de la trilogía.**

_**Capitulo beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**Exposed**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando entramos en su casa, me dirijo directamente a la cocina. Seiya probablemente piensa que estoy haciendo una representación, pero en realidad sólo quiero alejarme de él. No soy una cocinera espectacular, pero tampoco soy horrible. Saco los ingredientes necesarios para hacer una cena rápida y fácil y trato de olvidar el día. La nevera está llena con verduras frescas y dos pequeñas chuletas de lomo de cordero congeladas. A él no le gusta mucho la carne roja, pero ha debido de comprar el cordero en un intento de complacerme a mí. Meses atrás, en otra vida, había tratado de sorprenderme con una comida… que destrozó terriblemente. Nos habíamos reído y había terminado cocinándonos pasta para comer.

Pero él no había tirado las chuletas restantes que se habían quedado sin cocinar y a mí me _gusta _la carne roja… y es lo que voy cocinar en este momento. Saco un cuchillo grande y lo coloco con cuidado sobre una tabla de cortar.

—El vestido está en mi cama. Sigue luego y cámbiate.

—Voy a cambiarme después de hacer la cena —le digo mientras tomo un poco de aceite de oliva virgen extra y un plato apto para microondas para descongelar.

—No, cámbiate ahora. Eso me hará feliz.

Es un millón de kilómetros de feliz. Si él era feliz, yo tendría al hombre que una vez me cuidaba, aunque ya no lo ame.

Con un suspiro profundo, termino por reconocerme a mí misma la verdad. Nunca amé al hombre con el que accedí a casarme.

Sólo quería una vida tranquila, el orden, la estructura, la previsibilidad. Eso me había parecido lo importante. Es curioso cómo esos "atributos" han perdido su atractivo. Tal vez no era la traición lo que ha puesto todo del revés. Tal vez sea la falta de amor lo que ha transformado todo. Tal vez sea la distancia entre lo que queremos y lo que tenemos lo que esculpe nuestra conducta.

Un vestido no solucionará nada, ciertamente no nos hará a ninguno más feliz, pero sé que lo haré, me lo pidió y voy a subir a cambiarme.

El vestido me hace reír. Es ridículamente provocativo y claramente algo que compró hoy. Es negro y sin hombros. Una banda de tejido sólido cubrirá mis pechos, pero por debajo es de malla, lo que revelará todo mi estómago y terminara en otro tejido sólido que forma la micro-mini falda. Vi una fotografía de una estrella del pop con un vestido similar en los VMA o algo así, pero dudo que Seiya sepa que esta es una imitación de esa pieza aunque un poco menos ajustada.

Me empiezo a poner el vestido. Es muy ceñido y extrañamente favorecedor, pero también es un poco de putilla. Mucho más que el vestido Herve Leger que llevaba en Las Vegas la noche que conocí a Darien Chiba. Una mirada en el espejo me dice que voy a tener que cambiar las bragas que llevo, por una tanga.

Rebusco a través de las pocas prendas de ropa que tengo guardadas para ver si puedo encontrar uno.

—No vas a ser capaz de usar ropa interior con eso —dice Seiya.

Me doy la vuelta, para verlo apoyado en la puerta.

Sonrío ligeramente.

—¿Estás tratando de humillarme? —le pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros, regalándome la respuesta con su silencio.

No le voy a dar esa satisfacción. No usando ese vestido dentro de una residencia privada.

—¿Por qué iba a estar avergonzada? Ayer me viste con menos ropa.

Dejo que mis manos se deslicen sobre mi estómago expuesto y luego por mi falda. Necesito hacer un esfuerzo para zafarme de mi ropa interior con brillantez, pero me las arreglo y luego se las tiro a Seiya, que las atrapa en una mano. Se ve ligeramente avergonzado y un poco excitado.

Me acerco a él y en un susurro monótono le digo:

—Si me tocas, te mato.

Y entonces camino por delante de él para hacer la cena, y lo dejó con una erección de la cual va a tener que encargarse él mismo.

Es una lucha el preparar el cordero con mis movimientos restringidos por el tejido ajustable. Mi sentimiento de culpa por lo que he hecho se está disipando poco a poco por cada uno de los patéticos intentos de Seiya por envilecerme. Mientras que los ataques de Molly son pulidos y los ejecuta graciosamente, los movimientos de Seiya son torpes. La única ventaja que tiene es que, a diferencia de Molly, aun no entiendo todavía qué los motiva.

¿Y qué tiene que perder al llamar ahora a mis padres o a su padrino? ¿Solo por encadenarme a él hasta que lo haga? ¿Estoy jugando para salvarme o por tiempo?

El aceite en la sartén empieza a estar caliente y comienzo a echar los trozos de carne ya descongelados. Me vuelvo con el cuchillo hacia las verduras, para cortarlas con movimientos precisos y algo violentos.

He estado luchando como un civil, balanceándome violentamente ante cualquier cosa que se asemeja a un enemigo. Tengo que ser el soldado. Necesito un plan de batalla.

Al manejar la hoja a través de la tabla de cortar, me pregunto si la violencia se mantendrá en forma de metáfora. ¿Hasta dónde puedo ser empujada antes de claudicar?

Veinticinco minutos más tarde, la cena está casi lista, pero antes de que pueda llegar a servirla, suena el timbre.

Esto no se siente como una coincidencia. Miro mi vestido. Una cosa era llevar esto delante de Seiya, ¿pero alguien más?

Y entonces un pensamiento extraño se mete en mi cerebro.

_¿Y si es Darien Chiba? _

_Lo imagino entrando como una explosión por la puerta. Él no ve a Seiya, sólo me ve a mí. _

—_Tú no tienes que hacer esto por mí —dice. Y al igual que me doy cuenta de que siempre hemos sido sólo nosotros. Que Seiya no es importante. Vuelvo los ojos a Seiya y veo como él se desvanece, como una aparición o una sombra destruida por la luz. _

Es una fantasía indulgente, en la cual me permito entretenerme durante más de un minuto, pero es suficiente para excitarme. Mi corazón late un poco más rápido, siento un pequeño dolor de anhelo…

Es patético, la verdad. Las posibilidades de que sea él en la puerta son casi nulas. Ni siquiera sabe dónde vive Seiya. Él no está aquí, así que, ¿por qué estoy sintiendo estas cosas?

_Te conozco, Serena. Sé que incluso cuando estoy lejos de ti estoy dentro de ti. Puedo tocarte con un pensamiento. _

Suena el timbre de la puerta de nuevo, me sacó de mis fantasías y recuerdos. Pero ahora ya siento una ligera humedad entre mis piernas.

No debería haber eliminado mi ropa interior. Tímidamente voy hasta la puerta de entrada de la cocina cuando Seiya se acerca a la puerta.

—¿Quién es, Seiya? —le pregunto.

Él mira por encima del hombro con una sonrisa. Hay malicia en sus ojos mientras se lanza a abrir la puerta.

Tom Love está allí, con una botella de vino en la mano y una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

—No estaba seguro de si se suponía que debía aportar algo —le dice a Seiya, habla vacilante como si no estuviera seguro de lo que está diciendo—. No me esperaba la invitación.

Y después los ojos de Tom se vuelven hacia mí. Mira el vestido y su boca se afloja, los ojos muy abiertos… y luego una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Para qué me invitaron exactamente?

Siento que mi vergüenza empieza a subir desde los dedos de los pies y continua por las piernas a través de mi esencia hasta que se envuelve alrededor de mis pulmones y se contrae con el poder aplastante de una serpiente.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que tu jefe se reuniría con nosotros? —me pregunta Seiya. Se me acerca, cada paso tiene el eco del despecho—. Cuando me puse a organizar la fiesta sorpresa de nuestro compromiso, las únicas personas de tu empresa que conocía lo suficiente como para invitarlas fueron mi padrino y Molly. Después, me di cuenta de que la mayor parte de tus superiores no saben nada de lo que eres fuera de la oficina. Pensé que deberíamos darle al Sr. Love un vistazo. —Dejo caer mis ojos al dobladillo. Estoy tentada de tirar de él, tratando de alguna manera de hacer el vestido más largo, pero sería inútil. En todo caso, tirando de él traería la parte superior demasiado abajo, exponiendo las rosadas aureolas que rodean mis pezones. Estoy hiperconsciente de la humedad entre mis piernas, puedo sentir que gotea hacia abajo y me retuerzo un poco preguntándome cómo hacer para retirarme.

—No me uniré a ti —le digo en voz baja. La declaración se encuentra con una aguda mirada de Seiya y otra de sorpresa de Tom.

—¿Tú no estarás? —pregunta Tom, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos se mueven de mí a Seiya, y luego de nuevo a mí. Mira el vestido con admiración, pero se está empezando a dar cuenta ahora lo que es y lo que no es—. ¿No sabías que Seiya me había invitado?

Niego con la cabeza, pero Seiya me cubre mis hombros desnudos con su pesado brazo.

—No importa, ella hizo lo suficiente para tres. Serena no es de las que come mucho.

Me imagino que se rasca la cara con el anillo que me obliga a llevar. La sangre roja en una piedra roja.

—No me uniré a ti —le digo de nuevo, pero de repente el brazo de Seiya se estrecha cuando me tira hacia él.

—Pero tienes que unirte a nosotros, Serena —dice. Una vez más la imagen de una serpiente me viene a la mente. Seiya habla con la voz de una serpiente—. ¿De qué vamos a hablar Tom y yo sin ti? Será todo sobre negocios, como la cuenta en la que has estado trabajando o algo así. Maned Wolf, del Sr. _Darien _Chiba?

—Ah —dice Tom mientras coloca suavemente el vino Borgoña en la tabla. Siento que él empieza a comprender todo, pero no noto sorpresa. Mantiene sus ojos en la mesa, tal vez estudiando las piezas del rompecabezas que acaban de ser expuestos ante él.

—Vamos a necesitar tres platos —dice Seiya definitivamente. El papel de maestro no está adaptado para él. Le queda demasiado grande y se ve vulnerable dentro de esa estudiada pose. Al igual que un niño con la ropa de su padre.

Y sin embargo, la bala ha dado en el blanco. Informó a Tom, y aunque yo respeto sus habilidades profesionales, no me gusta. No me gusta la forma que tienen sus moldes de la ética y la moral para apoyar sus ambiciones. No quiero que me vea así vestida, la falda apenas cubre mis caderas, el escote exponiendo la curva de mi seno… esto no es para los ojos de Tom.

Y las amenazas de Seiya no son sutiles. Tom entiende los matices tan bien como yo lo estoy haciendo. Se había dado cuenta de que mi relación con Darien era más que platónica, incluso mucho antes de su llegada para la cena. Pero eso no quiere decir que quiero hablar con él. Esto no quiere decir que quiero estar frente a él pasando vergüenza… y juzgándome. ¿Era como Seiya? ¿Acaso también piensa que soy una puta?

—Los platos —dice Seiya.

Me doy la vuelta y entro en la cocina. Las sacudidas de mi palpitante corazón son tan poderosas que hace que mi cuerpo se sacuda. ¿Cómo pude haber hecho esto a mi vida? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por tener sexo con un extraño? ¿Una relación ilícita? ¿Realmente pensé que valía la pena el riesgo?

Los recuerdos parpadean delante de mis ojos en una rápida sucesión: flirteando con el whisky escocés, hablando enérgicamente de negocios en un restaurante, golpeándolo juguetonamente con una almohada mientras él se ríe, estando en su cama, su peso encima de mí, con las manos en mis caderas, levantándome suavemente para poder sumergirse más profundamente en mí, su mano deslizándose hacia mi clítoris, jugando con él mientras continúa moviéndose en mi interior. No puedo respirar…No quiero…

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? _

Tengo una crisis en mis manos. ¿Mi novio me está tratando como a una prostituta delante de mi jefe y yo estoy fantaseando con mi amante? _No_, mi diablo responde, sólo estás recordando por qué valió la pena.

Trato de sacudir los pensamientos de mi cabeza y dividir el sofrito en tres porciones.

_Las manos de Darien están en mis pechos, pellizcando suavemente mis pezones _

Saco tres copas.

_Siento besos de Darien forjando un camino a través de mis hombros. _

Oigo el murmullo de voces masculinas procedentes de la habitación del comedor, mientras selecciono cuidadosamente los utensilios. Mis pezones están duros y presionan contra la tela de este vestido que odio.

Respiro hondo y me centro. Voy a tomar un tiempo aquí para ello. Dejo que la fantasía siga su curso, dejo que me fortalezca. Cuando hago el amor con Darien siempre empiezo por sentirme vulnerable para terminar sintiéndome fuerte. Tengo que llegar a ese punto de fuerza esta noche.

—Serena.

Me vuelvo rápidamente, sorprendida por el sonido de la voz de Tom tan cerca. Sus ojos van directamente a mi pecho y cruzo los brazos sobre él con la esperanza de ocultar la evidencia de mi línea de pensamiento. Sin embargo, la acción sólo tira de la parte superior del vestido, y rápidamente los descruzo, esperando que él no se haya dado cuenta de que expuse todo en un momento.

Vuelvo la cabeza, con los ojos en el suelo.

—¿Dónde está Seiya? —le pregunto.

—Acabo de comprarme un Porche nuevo, me dijo que quería ir y echarle un vistazo.

—¿Tu no vas con él?

—No. Le cerré la puerta.

La admisión me sacude fuera de mi vergüenza y se convierte en algo que se asemeja a conmoción y pavor… y admiración.

—¿Le cerraste la puerta de su propia casa?

—Lo hice. —Aún estoy mirando al suelo, pero puedo ver su sonrisa.

Tal vez me guste Tom después de todo.

Salvo que… está mirando mi silueta, haciéndome sentir cohibida, una vez más.

—¿Por qué le has cerrado la puerta? —le pregunto—. ¿Si piensas que algo va a suceder entre tú y yo…?

—¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Que no puedo tener sexo contigo mientras él está afuera en el porche delantero golpeando la puerta?

Yo no quiero mostrar mi diversión, pero es difícil de ocultar.

—Mira, el sexo contigo en esas circunstancias, bajo cualquier circunstancia, sería increíble, pero eso no va a suceder. Sé que no me quieres aquí —dice.

Trago, pero no contesto.

Se mueve, de repente desgarbado y torpe.

—Tampoco puedo dormir contigo porque estas comprometida con el ahijado de mi jefe. No creo que él me vaya a delatar por dejarlo fuera, tiene que tener un cierto nivel de orgullo, ¿Pero dormir con su novia mientras ella le está haciendo la cena? Sí, eso podría llevarlo a hacer una llamada telefónica.

—Eres más inteligente que yo —le digo en voz baja—. He hecho algunas cosas que yo… algunas cosas que pueden hacer que me despidan.

Tom levanta sus ojos a los míos.

—Sé lo que has hecho… no los detalles, pero lo sé… y no me importa. —Entonces rompe en una carcajada suave como la seda—. En realidad sí que me importa. Me alegro de que jodieses con Darien Chiba. Si hubiera pensado que así obtendría la cuenta de Maned Wolf, habría jodido con él también. Tendría que haber bebido un montón primero, pero…

Una risa brota en mi garganta. Todo este momento es absurdo.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se desvanece de Tom mientras da unos pasos hacia delante.

—La cosa es, Serena, que si hubiera sabido que jodiendo con él íbamos a conseguir la cuenta, te habría animado a hacerlo, y sin tener que enterarme de todos los detalles, te habría ayudado a ocultarlo de Seiya.

La risa muere, las burbujas hacen estallar bajo la presión de mi desaprobación, incluso aunque pueda sonar a hipocresía después de mi engaño.

—No tuve relaciones sexuales con Darien para conseguir la cuenta —le digo en voz baja.

Tom se encoge de hombros, indiferente a mis motivaciones. Es el resultado lo que le agrada.

—Sólo estoy diciendo que si el padrino de Seiya no fuera Dylan Freeland, sería un ganar para todos.

Miro a Tom con ojos nuevos, veo por primera vez cómo su indiferencia a la moral me puede servir. No me está juzgando, la practicidad gobierna sus acciones y un poco de lujuria que contiene con una habilidad admirable.

—El Sr. Freeland es un gran hombre de negocios —sigue Tom pensativo—Pero, por desgracia para nosotros, él es aún mejor padre de familia. Si se entera de que has engañado a su ahijado, estás fuera. Él encontraría una excusa apropiada. Tenemos cláusulas en todos los contratos sobre el comportamiento con los clientes, la importancia de proteger la reputación de la empresa, etcétera, etcétera. Él diría que cambiaste favores sexuales por una cuenta. Se convertirá en un asunto de interés público; Freeland se asegurará de eso. Tu vida sería más difícil.

Cuando las palabras salen de su boca, me estremezco y cambio de posición incómodamente. El movimiento llama su atención sobre mi vestido. Es una tontería realmente estar tan emocionado por un vestido. Podía ir a cualquier playa para ver a mujeres que usan menos. Si fuera cualquier otra chica, me miraría lascivamente o me desecharía como a cualquier puta común de un club exhibicionista.

Es la rareza de verme vulnerable, de verme revelar lo que he ocultado sistemáticamente lo que lo desarma. Él sabe que yo no llevo este vestido por elección, y, por eso, tengo la sensación de que se contiene y no pasea la vista sobre mí… es un espectáculo que no tiene derecho a ver. Es como un destello de decencia en una tormenta fría de cinismo.

Pero su cuerpo no está cooperando con los caprichos de la conciencia y sé que no le puede culpar por eso. Puedo culpar a Seiya, pero no a él.

Cuidadosamente, cruzo mis manos delante de mí. Se siente como si cada movimiento mueve el vestido un poco más alto.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —le pregunto.

Los ojos de Tom parpadean de nuevo antes de volver al suelo.

—Un gran contraataque.

—¿En contra de Seiya? ¿Cómo? Él no ha hecho nada que pondría a Freeland lejos de él. No tengo nada para obligarlo a callar.

—No eres lo suficientemente imaginativa —dice Tom—. Los hechos pueden ser comprados como cualquier otra mercancía. A veces, por trueque, a veces con dinero, pero siempre se pueden comprar.

Es entonces cuando oímos los golpes en la puerta principal. Tom suspira y sacude la cabeza.

—Él va a despertar a los vecinos con los golpes.

No son más que las ocho y media, pero tiene razón. Tom camina al vestíbulo y le sigo durante unos metros quedándome detrás cuando Tom abre la puerta, dejando pasar a Seiya a su propia casa, con el rostro de un tono intrigantemente carmesí.

—¡Me has dejado fuera a propósito!

—Yo no hice tal cosa —dice Tom—. No tengo idea de cómo sucedió esto.

Los ojos de Seiya se desplazan hacia mí.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ustedes dos hicieron?

Casi me río. ¿Él llama a Tom para que me vea en un estado de casi desnudez y ahora está preocupado de que Tom pueda haberme tocado con algo más que sus ojos? Una vez más, me recuerda que, como yo, Seiya es un principiante cuando se trata de crueldad.

Tom ve el humor en esto, también, y una pequeña sonrisa juega en sus labios.

—¿Te preocupa que haya probado algo más de para lo que me trajo aquí con gusto?

Seiya se ve herido. El control es algo resbaladizo y su control es débil. Veo la forma en que me mira. La hostilidad tira de sus ojos doloridos.

Eso es lo que pasa con la crueldad: al igual que con la mayoría de los venenos, cuando se toman en dosis continuas, pero pequeñas, se puede construir una inmunidad a ella.

—No creo que me quede a cenar después de todo —dice Tom. Se vuelve hacia mí, visiblemente despectivo hacia el hombre frente a él—. El vino en la mesa es todo tuyo… aunque estoy seguro de que necesitas algo más fuerte.

—Le acompaño hasta su Porsche —le digo.

Tom asiente.

—Toma primero la llave. Esa cerradura de la puerta es temperamental.

Sí, en muchos aspectos, Tom es más inteligente que yo. Su visión no se ve empañada por la emoción o el dolor. Agarro mis llaves de mi bolso y lo sigo hasta el coche.

—Está enojado. No quiere dejarte ir —dice Tom mientras caminamos por el sendero, la sombra de Seiya nos persigue desde espalda—. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio lo haría.

Su coche está pintado de plata metálica oscura que me recuerda a las ventanas polarizadas espejadas que conforman el gran edificio que alberga las oficinas de Maned Wolf. Hace una pausa en la puerta al lado del conductor, sus llaves presionadas en su palma.

—¿Quieres irte?

Miro hacia arriba bruscamente, considerando sus palabras. La preocupación no es una emoción que haya visto que use antes.

—Seiya no me hará daño —le digo.

—Te está lastimando _ahora_, Serena. Esto es un abuso.

—Lo sé… pero lo que quería decir… no va a poner una mano sobre mí, Tom.

—Te puedo llevar a casa —dice con cuidado—. O si quieres, puedo llevarte a él. —Me pongo colorada y Tom sonríe con ironía—. ¿Es mejor fingir ignorancia?

Asiento. El reflejo de mi figura en la pintura metálica del coche está distorsionado y fragmentado.

—Muy bien, en la medida que a mí respecta Seiya es el único hombre con el que has estado durante estos años. Tu relación con el Sr. Chiba es puramente profesional —dice mientras abre la puerta—, los hechos se pueden comprar, a veces por menos de una sonrisa.

_Pero no estoy sonriendo. _Me quedo con el pensamiento viendo como él entra y miro mi reflejo en la plata brillante que va cambiando con el movimiento, y desaparece cuando se va.

Cuando regreso a la casa de Seiya está todavía en la puerta, su furia se ha debilitado con la incertidumbre. Me muevo más allá de él, esperando por él para cerrar la puerta antes de darme la vuelta y encararlo.

—Soy más fuerte que un vestido. Soy más fuerte que todo esto. —Las palabras son planas, sin inflexión. Estas son las verChibas simples que no necesitan mejorar—. ¿Crees que Tom Love se va a olvidar de quién soy? ¿Pensaste que me iba a ver en este vestido y me trataría diferente a la mujer que sabe que soy? He estado trabajando con él durante cinco años y medio.

—Sí —reconoce—. Y he sido tu novio durante seis años. Pero como he dicho antes, no sé quién eres. Lo que sí sé es que la ropa que usabas no parece que te conviniese más. Esta sí lo hace.

Siento la tela barata aferrarse a mí, siento el aire entre mis piernas, me recuerda mi exposición. Debería sentirme vulnerable en este momento, pero simplemente no lo hace. Estoy débil, desesperada. No me siento vulnerable frente a él, me siento como un pájaro con las alas rotas.

—¿Es así como deseas definirme ahora? —le pregunto descaradamente—¿Constantemente vas a tratar de derribarme, para ver que me levanto perfectamente?

—¿En serio, Serena? —susurra—. ¡Mírate! Estas vestida como una golfa!

—Y sin embargo, Tom no vio una golfa. —Doy un paso más cerca. Un impulso insensato se hace cargo y agrego—: Darien no me vio de esa manera, tampoco.

—¿Lo estas nombrando aquí? ¿En mi casa?

Sonrío. En una novela victoriana habría añadido las palabras: "¿Te atreves?". Y con un aumento de la ceja que contesta la pregunta no formulada: Sí, me atrevo.

Pero tengo que tener cuidado aquí. En el momento que Seiya se dé por vencido, en el momento en que piense que todas sus tentativas de tortura serán infructuosas, terminará este asunto con una llamada telefónica. Y Tom tenía razón en sus predicciones. Si él me expone a aquellos que se preocupan por estas cosas, a la gente que me importa, se irá mi coraje recién descubierto como la cáscara de una naranja. Voy a perder todo.

Así que ablando mi tono, le ofrezco un tratado en lugar de un golpe:

—No creo que me veas de esa manera, tampoco. Creo que estás enojado. Pero creo que tal vez te referías cuando dijiste…

—¿Cuando te dije qué? —Las palabras salen como el veneno de una cobra expectorando.

—Cuando dijiste que querías que te haga sentir amor. Creo que quieres que te amara de nuevo.

Da un paso más cerca, vacilante al principio, luego otro y otro, su movimiento cada vez con un poco más de confianza y un poco más agresivo.

—Era diferente a mí, ¿no? ¿Afilado? ¿Agresivo? ¿Más dominante?

—¿De eso se trata? —le pregunto, casi cansada—. ¿Dominio?

—Dame una oportunidad. —Su mano se desliza hasta la parte de atrás de mi cuello y me mantiene en su lugar—. Puedo darte lo que quieres. —Su mano izquierda llega a mi seno.

Le doy una palmada en la cara.

Poco a poco, sin sus ojos dejar los míos, baja las manos y se mueve hacia un lado, recoge las llaves de una mesa baja en el vestíbulo.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto mientras abre el armario de los abrigos.

—Voy a salir. —Sonríe irónicamente antes de añadir—: Necesito espacio para considerar si voy o no a destruirte. No me esperes despierta. Va a tomar un poco de tiempo.

El aire es espinoso. Puedo haberlo llevado demasiado lejos. Pero él está quitando mis opciones y la violencia que sigue bombeando en mi corazón es difícil disciplinarla.

—Mi coche está todavía en el trabajo —le digo en voz baja.

—No lo necesitas —dice Seiya con decisión—. Quiero que te quedes aquí esta noche. Tú obediencia puede ser lo único que te salve.

No discuto este momento. No tiene sentido. Simplemente me quedo ahí cuando él sale.

Y en mi mente mi nueva fantasía es que nunca regresa.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: La historia NO ME PERTENECE sino a la escritora KYRA DAVIS, es la segunda parte del libro a ****stranger just one night****, los personajes de Sailor Moon NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD sino de la gran ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** debido a su contenido de ****LEMON****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**Dicho esto los invito a disfrutar de esta segunda parte de la trilogía.**

_**Capitulo beteado por Stephania cardozo**_

**Exposed**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

Me quedo sola en el vestíbulo por segundos, minutos, una breve eternidad mientras trato de decidir un viaje mental que me lleve lejos de este lugar. ¿Con qué voy a fantasear ahora? ¿Nadar a través de las olas suaves del Mediterráneo? ¿Bailar en Nueva York? Pero mi mente se mantiene obstinadamente en el aquí y ahora. Unos pocos días... ¿cuántas vidas he cambiado en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo?

Me apoyo en la pared, de repente mareada. Parece imposible que esté en riesgo de perder a un adversario tan calificado. No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de lucha. Mis adversarios siempre han sido mis propios deseos y recuerdos en una guerra interna. E incluso en esa guerra, mis oponentes eran los conquistadores. Superaron mis defensas y ocuparon mi mente con ambiciones coloniales, que me llevaron a esta reserva infernal donde sometimiento y servidumbre son los medios más evidentes de supervivencia.

Oigo pasos que se acercan fuera de la puerta. ¿Podía haber vuelto Seiya? ¿Tal vez se había olvidado de tirarme el último insulto o vejación antes de marcharse?

Retrocedo al ver como el picaporte se mueve, sólo un pequeño movimiento y después otro. ¿Por qué no acaba de girar la llave?

Pero cuando veo que el picaporte sigue sacudiéndose, me doy cuenta de que tengo otro problema.

La persona en la puerta no tiene llave.

La persona en el otro lado de la puerta está intentando entrar.

Me muevo rápido, sin importarme qué tan alto se sube mi falda, sin importarme lo que está expuesto. El vestido es intrascendente.

Intento alcanzar la puerta, pero es demasiado tarde. La puerta se abre y me encuentro a mí misma impulsada hacia adelante, con ganas de correr, pero sabiendo que no sirve de nada.

Pero el intruso no es un extraño en absoluto. Es Darien Chiba.

Me observa sólo con el movimiento rápido de los ojos y luego se mueve por delante de mí, en la sala de estar, de pie en el centro, con los puños apretados a sus costados, su energía feroz inundando la habitación.

—¿Dónde está? —me pregunta.

Me está dando la espalda, lo cual está bien. Mi ira, la vergüenza y la humillación me están quemando esta noche y a él parece que le gusta mucho el kerosene

—Está fuera. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo siquiera sabes donde vive Seiya?

—Tu jefe me llamó.

Bueno, hay un héroe improbable. Casi lo digo en voz alta, pero Darien no está con sentido del humor para charlas. Su postura me recuerda a un tigre acechando listo para saltar.

—¿Cuándo volverá?

No es tanto la pregunta, como la demanda en su voz.

Ya he tenido suficientes demandas.

—Puedo cuidar de esto, Darien. No te necesito.

Él gira, su furia golpeando en mi frustración.

—Sube las escaleras y quítate ese vestido. Eres mejor que eso. Sabes que no debías aceptar el papel de esclava de Seiya.

—No soy una esclava.

—¡Quítate el vestido!

Me mantengo firme en mi terreno. Me siento un poco como una estudiante en la plaza de Tiananmen de pie desafiante ante un tanque que se aproxima.

Él exhala profundamente con los dientes apretados, pero luego, cuando sus ojos cambian, también lo hace su enfoque. Allí, en la mesita, ve una foto enmarcada. En ella estamos Seiya y yo. Él lleva un traje de lana de crepé en azul marino con una corbata plateada mientras que mi pelo es peinado hacia atrás en un moño bastante complejo. Hay una sofisticación madura en el collar que llevo puesto en el cuello, el ligero brillo de la tela y el peplo de volantes es la única pista hacia una forma más suave de feminidad. Seiya tiene su mano en mi espalda y sonríe serenamente a la cámara. Es una imagen que podría haber sido arrancada de las páginas de la _Town & Country_. Somos perfectos.

Estatuas romanas, eso es con lo que Lita nos había comparado, perfectos y fríos.

Darien recoge la imagen, examinándola más de cerca.

—No estoy seguro de conocer a esta mujer.

—Yo la conozco. —Propongo detrás de él, mirando por encima del hombro para ver la foto—. Y no sé a dónde se fue.

Darien deja el marco de la imagen.

—Que se quede perdida. —Luego se vuelve hacia mí, los bordes de su ira ligeramente mitigados por la preocupación—. No voy a dejar que hagas esto.

—No creo que puedas salvarme y... yo... No estoy segura de quererlo.

Un destello de dolor apareció en su rostro. Él se acerca, rozándome las mejillas con las manos.

—No puedes pedirme que deje que esto suceda. No voy a permitirlo.

Siento una repentina confusión. Si me puede ayudar, ¿por qué no lo dejo? ¿Es porque no quiero admitir que soy una damisela en apuros? ¿Realmente valoro mi orgullo magullado y maltratado por encima de mi libertad? ¿Alguna vez un convicto insistió en escaparse de la prisión sin ayuda?

Pero, aunque todo lo que quiero es a Darien, no puedo dejar de pensar que su afecto sería infinitamente más peligroso que la hostilidad de Seiya.

—Quítate el vestido —dice de nuevo—. No me gusta que te esté tocando. Es como si estuviera sosteniendo con fuerza desde la distancia.

Doy un paso atrás, alejándome del contacto de Darien. Sigo dando pasos hacia atrás, Darien me sigue, dejando que ponga el ritmo. Es un extraño tango donde la mujer lleva el ritmo... aunque sólo sea por la duración de unos compases de música.

Nos lleva al comedor. La mesa nunca se había llegado a poner y ahora se encuentra desnuda, excepto por una botella de vino sin abrir, un recordatorio de los planes fallidos de Seiya y mi pequeña victoria. Muevo la botella a una silla.

—No está aquí —le digo y llego hasta el borde del vestido, tirando de él a lo largo de mis caderas, mi estómago, mis senos hasta que, con un poco de esfuerzo, se ha ido y yo estoy de pie, completamente desnuda, frente a mi amante—. Él no me ha tocado —le digo—. Nadie me va a tocar sin mi invitación. Si alguien trata, tendrá que pagar por ese error. Pero yo pondré el precio exacto. Yo. No tú.

Darien me mira. Sus ojos tienen hambre, pero todavía siento su irritación. Sin embargo, no está dirigida a mí. El señala hacia la noche, hacia la parte desconocida de la ciudad donde Seiya se encuentra, tomando decisiones sobre mi vida.

—No voy simplemente hacerme la vista gorda, Serena. No soy así.

Lo oigo, pero no estoy totalmente escuchándolo. Estoy buscando en la mesa. En su superficie pulida veo la noche que Seiya había planeado para mí. ¿Hasta dónde hubiera llegado el juego si Tom hubiese cooperado? Y Molly, ¿hasta dónde planeaba empujarme? ¿Todos me ven débil? ¿Pensaban que entregaría todo mi poder tan fácilmente?

—Serena, ¿me has oído?

Ignoro la pregunta, redirigiendo mi energía a mi placer.

—¿Quieres que te toque Sr. Chiba?

Su respiración se queda atrapada en la garganta. Todavía puedo sentir la ira, pero se siente más distante ahora, permitiéndole más espacio para explorar las pasiones más apremiantes.

—Te he hecho una pregunta. —Dejo que mis dedos se extiendan sobre la mesa. Estoy jugando un juego muy peligroso. No sé cuándo Seiya volverá a casa. No sé lo que Darien va a hacer con él si lo ve aparecer. No sé si esto va a ser el acto que rompa mi mundo en pedazos. Voy a arriesgar todo por un momento de placer, para celebrar una victoria fugaz. Pero estoy empezando a pensar que la vida es acerca de pasar momentos y pequeñas celebraciones. Sin ellos, es sólo dolor, miedo, ambición y, para algunos de nosotros, la esperanza tonta.

—Quería que le sirviese a él y a Tom en esta mesa —le digo—. Él quería que yo hiciese el papel de sumisa. Quería controlarme. No consiguió lo que quería. Gané. ¿Vas a ayudarme a celebrar, Sr. Chiba? Estás invitado.

Darien no se mueve de inmediato. Pero cuando lo hace, es rápido, acortando la distancia entre nosotros en cuestión de segundos y tirando de su camisa para que nuestros cuerpos se junten, piel con piel y en un solo abrazo.

—Quiero que me lleves de aquí —le susurro mientras sus dientes rozan mi hombro. Le quito el cinturón—. Quiero que me lleves a la mesa donde me negaba a servirle.

—¿Está segura?

—Sí —le digo cuando el cinturón cae al suelo—. Estás invitado.

Y entonces estoy siendo levantada en el aire, puesta sobre la mesa, como un manjar destinado a ser saboreado.

Se cae el resto de su ropa. Sus músculos crean pequeñas colinas y valles en el pecho y en el estómago. Sus brazos y piernas son igualmente fuertes y atractivos. Se trata de un tipo diferente de perfección. Esculpido pero no como el Seiya de Miguel Ángel. Está hecho de algo mucho más vibrante que el mármol. Es una canción con el ritmo palpitante y una melodía más o menos melódica. Su erección se alza para mí, otro recordatorio flagrante de su vitalidad.

Se inclina hacia delante, pasa los dedos a través de mi estómago, parece que está trazando las letras de una palabra, "lujuria", "amor", es difícil notar la diferencia, su toque me dispara muy rápido. Respiro entrecortadamente mientras sus dedos siguen su danza hasta mi garganta, descansando allí, justo debajo de la barbilla. Me estudia de la misma forma en que se podría estudiar un eclipse, expectante pero reverente. Y sus dedos se mantienen en movimiento, esta vez a mi seno, que acaricia alrededor de un pezón y luego en el otro, tan diferente del contacto intrusivo de Seiya.

Además, paré a Seiya. Y si trata de tocarme otra vez, va a volver a sentir el aguijón de mi negativa. Nunca llegará a ninguna parte conmigo. No por obligación o la fuerza. Él no está invitado.

Pero es Darien, y cuando sus dedos se desplazan hasta la curva de mi cintura, hacia mis caderas, las manos tiran suavemente apartando mis piernas, me abre, siento mi cuerpo que está repitiendo en silencio esa invitación, reforzándola con la humedad entre mis piernas, con el ritmo errático de mi respiración. Levanta mi pierna, besa mi tobillo, luego, lentamente, se mueve más alto. Cada beso es un poco diferente. Aquí, donde comienza el músculo del muslo interno, y aquí, en su viaje hacia arriba, sus gestos con la lengua al saborear la sal en mi piel. Aquí, cuando él se acerca más a mi centro, el beso se vuelve suave, casi inocente, una contradicción directa a su clara intención.

Llevo mis manos a su cabello, trato de que suba más deprisa, pero no quiere precipitarse. Quiere que la anticipación me caliente antes de que su boca llegue a su destino.

Pero cuando lo hace, cuando siento sus labios envueltos alrededor de mi clítoris en un beso con la boca abierta, es cuando verdaderamente el kerosene explota con las llamas. Agarro los bordes de la mesa, anclándome, dándome a mí misma su solidez. Una vez más imágenes de lo que se suponía que iba a pasar aquí parpadean a través de mi cabeza. Yo, expuesta, sirviendo a los hombres en contra de mi voluntad.

Pero la imagen se viene abajo mientras siento su lengua presionando dentro de mí, penetrándome, a continuación, tirando hacia fuera, después de probando de nuevo. Su mano se desliza por debajo de mis caderas, me levanta para su beneficio y el mío.

No hay más imágenes. Estoy ciega a todo ello y como cualquier mujer ciega, mis otros sentidos se agudizan. La sensación de sus manos presionando en mi carne es un éxtasis único. Los gestos de la lengua son como sacudidas de placer eléctrico, el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón es atronador y hermoso.

Mi orgasmo es casi de lujo por su decadencia, como un buen champán cuando descorchas la botella.

En un movimiento rápido, Darien me tira hacia adelante. Quedo tendida en la superficie de madera de roble, con las piernas rectas apoyadas contra su pecho. Siento su erección contra mis muslos, ávido de entrar. Al levantar las caderas, sus manos me alcanzan rápidamente para mantenerlas quietas y mi espalda se arquea de manera involuntaria.

Entra de nuevo y se mueve lentamente, la satisfacción está constante, la hipnosis cadenciosa. Esto es lo que significa sentir la belleza, experimentar la textura de la felicidad.

Por un momento me parece escuchar música como cuando la escuché en mi fantasía, pero es sólo nuestra respiración mezclada, sus gruñidos armonizados con mis gritos de éxtasis, mientras entra en mí una y otra vez.

¿Y si Seiya llega a casa? ¿Y si ve a Darien haciéndome el amor en su casa, en su mesa donde le he servido el café, donde tendría que sentarme a su lado, la esposa sumisa perfecta?

Le trasmitiría la noticia al mundo, a mi familia y a mi jefe.

Pero mientras Darien se mueve encima de mí, parece que eso no me importa. Ésta es mi rebelión. Es un día de sol en medio de una temporada de lluvias y no voy a desperdiciarla.

Y entonces cambia el baile. Me libera, se aleja, me pone sobre la mesa. Por un momento, estoy confundida, desorientada. No estoy lista para que esto llegue al final.

Y tampoco él lo está. Me tira hacia arriba por lo que ahora estoy sentada frente a él mientras me mira fijamente. La intimidad de una mirada puede tener su propio erotismo. Puedo enlazar mis piernas alrededor de él, inclinar mi peso de nuevo en mis manos. La postura no podía ser más clara. Con un solo golpe está dentro de mí, pero esta vez llega a nuevas profundidades. Grito mientras se inclina hacia adelante, sus dientes mordisquean en mi oreja mientras su lengua busca mis terminaciones nerviosas.

—Él nunca va a tocarte de nuevo —susurra mientras acelera el ritmo. El cuadro vibra con nuestro movimiento, pero es robusto y fuerte, más fuerte que las reglas que una vez propuse yo, más fuerte que las amenazas de mis enemigos, más fuerte que mi contención que se desmoronó en el momento en que Darien entro en una habitación.

—Soy el único hombre que volverá hacerte el amor otra vez.

Me siento temblar cuando mis músculos comienzan a contraerse.

—Voy a tenerte en tu casa, en la mía, en tu oficina, en un millar de camas de todo el mundo. Pero ahora, —se empuja dentro de mí con más fuerza—, esto es mío. —Nuevamente grito cuando otro orgasmo rompe a través de mí. Y siento que se unirá a mí, siento que se viene dentro de mí, lo siento palpitar de la única manera en que un hombre realmente puede reclamar una mujer.

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y jadeando la palabra:

—Sí.

Nos aferramos por unos minutos que se sienten como segundos... o días. Escucho su respiración, siento su latido del corazón, huelo su colonia...

—Te vienes conmigo —dice. Su voz no es exigente. Sólo está constatando un hecho.

Paso los dedos por la parte de atrás de su cuello y me quedo mirando las paredes blancas del comedor de Seiya, diciendo en silencio adiós a mi prisión.

HOLA Chicas antes que nada mil gracias a Steph Cardozo por ser mi beta en mis adaptaciones.. también quiero dar las gracias a todas las que han leido esta historia desde el inicio, muchas gracias por sus reviews! :) espero tenero listas las otras adapta pronto.. pero eso sera hasta terminar la de los Señores del Var el Rey Salvaje, para que me de tiempo de adaptar la continuación de esa historia..

Nustra amiga Angelesoscuros13 esta escribiendo una nueva historia se llama Hell aqui les dejo el link para que disfruten de esta historia..

s/10141021/1/Infierno


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: La historia NO ME PERTENECE sino a la escritora KYRA DAVIS, es la segunda parte del libro a ****stranger just one night****, los personajes de Sailor Moon NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD sino de la gran ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** debido a su contenido de ****LEMON****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**Dicho esto los invito a disfrutar de esta segunda parte de la trilogía.**

_**Capitulo beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**Exposed**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

Me visto con la ropa que había llevado a trabajar y antes de que Darien y yo salgamos de la casa de Seiya, doblo el ofensivo vestido cuidadosamente y lo coloco en el centro de la mesa del comedor. Darien asiente con aprobación. Él no sabe nada de la nota que puse en el interior de la endeble tela. Un pequeño trozo de papel con algunas palabras escritas en cursiva:

_Haz lo que quieras, pero no puedo hacer esto nunca más. _

_Pierdes a la mujer que fue leal, echo de menos al hombre que era amable. _

_Adiós, _

_Serena. _

Darien expulsó la niebla de mi mente. Sentí que se filtraba por mis poros, mezclándose con el sudor de nuestra vida sexual, y entonces, sólo se evaporó. Darien cree que voy a confiar en él para salvarme. Seiya pensará que estoy arrojando la precaución al viento.

Ambos están equivocados. Todavía estoy en guerra. Pero ahora estoy dispuesta a luchar como un guerrero.

Pero incluso las guerras tienen momentos de tranquilidad, momentos en que el fuego es tan débil, que preceden al estallido de los globos. Siento que la paz es efímera mientras tomamos distancia en el carro de Darien, un Alfa Romeo, un coche que se asemeja al arte y huele a poder. No hablamos. En cambio me gusta el movimiento de su mano sobre la palanca de cambios, aprecio la forma en que acaricia el volante cubierto de cuero. Casi estoy celosa de que el coche sea el beneficiario de tal firmeza y manipulación amorosa, pero pronto será mi turno.

He estado en casa de Darien antes, pero cuando finalmente paso por la puerta principal… cuando veo toda la ciudad brillando hacia mí, llena de emoción y de anticipación, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de alarma por la grandeza de la vista. Él me lleva al interior y me encuentro con que me siento incómoda y un poco tímida. La última vez que había estado aquí habíamos hecho el amor en su enorme cama una y otra vez, pero después habíamos hablado. Había sido tan cómodo. Me pregunto si espera que vaya a ser capaz de volver a ese lugar. No puedo, por supuesto. Todavía no.

Parece entenderlo, o tal vez sólo ve el rubor en mis mejillas y su sentido le indica que necesito delicadeza. Casi formalmente me acompaña al sofá de cuero marrón en la sala de estar y luego desaparece para conseguirme algo de beber.

Me siento rígidamente, preguntándome si él me traerá un whisky, el peligroso cóctel que había comenzado todo.

Pero necesito la cabeza clara esta noche. La batalla está demasiado cerca para este tipo de indulgencia.

Cuando Darien vuelve con una gran taza verde, veo que me ha traído chocolate caliente y ansiosamente tomo la taza en mis manos, bebiendo el sabor agridulce con gusto. Es una bebida tan inocente, que me pregunto si me lo merezco. Pero espero que sí. Espero poder absorber algunas dulces cualidades infantiles. Quiero sentir un poquito de esa inocencia.

Darien se sienta a mi lado.

—Voy a hablar con Seiya mañana.

—No —digo simplemente—. Ésta es mi lucha.

—Love me ha dicho que Seiya puede utilizar nuestro asunto para que te despidan.

Por un momento me deja perpleja, y entonces me doy cuenta de que está hablando de Tom. Love es el único que puede decirle algo práctico.

—No dejaré que eso suceda —continúa Darien—. Incluso Freeland no puede tirar mi negocio por lealtad al gusano de su ahijado.

—Molly también lo sabe —digo.

—¿Molly?

—Tú la has conocido. Ella estaba en mi equipo.

Darien se encoge de hombros, sin entender su significado.

—No importa lo que ella sepa. El mundo puede saber. No va a afectar tu posición.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunto con un tono más duro de lo que había previsto que fuera. Es inútil. No puedo internalizar la dulzura del chocolate, sólo la amargura. Miro dentro de la oscura chimenea—. Ella piensa que sólo me dieron este trabajo porque me acostaba con Seiya, el gusano del ahijado que estás tan ansioso por enfrentar.

—¿Y? —dice Darien, todavía sin comprender el problema.

—Así que ahora ella pensará que sólo estoy manteniendo mi trabajo porque me acuesto contigo.

Destellos de comprensión impregnan sus ojos.

—¿A quién le importa lo que la gente piensa, Serena? Ellos no importan. Sólo tú y yo.

—Si eso fuera verdad, el mundo sería distinto de lo que es. Si eso fuera cierto —dije, cada palabra con un poco más de irritación—, seríamos dioses. Osiris e Isis. Zeus y Hera… pero eso no es del todo correcto, ¿verdad? Después de todo, incluso ellos tuvieron que dar a las otras deidades un poco de consideración.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo?

Casi le digo que sí, pero luego me doy cuenta de que no es verdad. No exactamente.

—Estoy enojada porque quiero que todo sea tan simple como tú dices que es, y estoy enfadada porque no lo es. Es mi culpa. No puedo ser vista como la puta de la oficina. Necesito que se respete mi trabajo. Necesito respeto para ser capaz de respirar.

—Te van a respetar cuando tú sobresalgas. Todos tienen que ver que trabajas duro y te mereces tu posición.

—Pero no me van a ver. Van a ver lo que he hecho y pensarán que soy la puta que Seiya y Molly creen que soy.

—Tom Love te conoce mejor que eso.

—¿Y va a estar Tom en su trabajo para siempre? ¿Siempre le informaré a él? ¿Me puedes prometer eso?

Darien se recuesta en el sofá, me sostiene con su mirada.

—Sí, puedo. Puedo asegurarte que Tom no tiene ningún incentivo para abandonar su posición. Puedo dar forma al mundo a tu gusto. El dinero y el poder son la única moneda que necesitas con el objetivo de controlar los hilos de la industria. Tengo ambos. Déjame comprarte alguna pieza para darle algo de paz a tu mente.

Me dan ganas de reír. Él piensa que puede hacerlo suceder, que puede poner a Tom de rodillas como cualquier stripper que recoge los billetes de dólar que caen. Supongo que Darien espera lo mismo de casi cualquier persona a quien él le arroje dinero. Tal vez algún día lo espere de mí.

Pero él no puede comprar la aprobación de mis padres. Y él no puede comprar el respeto de mis colegas. Él sólo puede darles incentivos para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Siempre sabré lo que van a estar diciendo a puerta cerrada. Y no puedo permitir que Darien fuerce a Tom a una carrera estancada. Con el tiempo voy a estar informando a otra persona, otro hombre o mujer que se preguntarán qué voy a hacer para ganar mi próxima promoción. Me darán los clientes que esperan jugar conmigo durante nuestras reuniones, me mostrarán en las salas de juntas donde los hombres hambrientos están dispuestos a joder a la mujer que es conocida por prostituirse para subir del nivel a través del mundo de los negocios, repartiendo favores sexuales como tarjetas de visita.

Darien está lejos de ser estúpido. Si se permitiera pensar, vería cuan imposible es todo esto. Pero él no está pensando, sólo está sintiendo. Dice que quiere cambiar el mundo, y en las últimas horas de la noche, poco después de hacerme el amor en la mesa del comedor de otro hombre, está seguro de que puede hacerlo.

Mañana se levantará la realidad con el sol. Pero, probablemente, no ésta noche. Así que me trago mi pesimismo con mi chocolate y pongo suavemente mi mano sobre su rodilla.

—Estoy cansada —digo—. Llévame a la cama.

Tal vez el chocolate caliente, después de todo, imparte alguna inocencia a la noche porque por primera vez Darien se desliza en la cama junto a mí y no me toca llevándome al océano de energía sexual, que siempre se encuentra entre nosotros. En lugar de eso me da una de sus camisas para cambiarme y se acurruca bajo las sabanas. Ahora está dormido y su respiración es constante, la calidad calmante que tranquiliza mi ansiedad. Por un breve minuto casi puedo creer en sus falsas promesas. Se siente como si realmente puedo estar a salvo aquí, en sus brazos, dentro de su palacio de riqueza capitalista. ¿No es esto lo que siempre he querido? ¿Seguridad, riqueza, éxito?

Sí, pero quiero que las cosas sean reales, no fachadas. Quiero que el éxito sea mío. No puedo compartir los sueños de Darien si no los persigo por mi cuenta. De mala gana mi pensamiento se dirige a Seiya. Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi relación con Seiya no era justa, pero también veo por qué tenía tanto atractivo. Sus sueños parecían encajar con los míos. Parecía que nos complementábamos entre sí. Él estaba mejor conectado, pero yo estaba sin lugar a dudas mejor educada. Sí, él era abogado graduado de Notre Dame, pero yo tengo una maestría en Harvard Business Schooly ningún graduado de Harvard podrá aceptar jamás la idea de que pueda haber una educación mejor que la que él o ella tiene, no importa lo que U.S News &World Report diga sobre Yale.

Pero lo que nos mantuvo unidos durante tanto tiempo eran nuestros objetivos comunes. Los dos queremos respeto. Él quiere el respeto dentro del mundo de los hombres denominados viejos ricos, donde su familia siempre se ha movido y yo simplemente quiero respeto de mi familia y del mundo de los negocios. La autodisciplina es el atributo que he tratado de cultivar y perfeccionar mientras que él ha tratado de ejercer un control extremo, a su casa, a su círculo social externo y mi. Temo el fracaso y el rechazo, incluso a mis propios impulsos. Él le teme a la impotencia, el ridículo y al imprudente desenfreno de la ciudad.

Sonrío en la oscuridad. Concentrándome en este momento, en la última parte. En que el conocimiento es la clave de todo. Conseguir el respeto de quienes frecuentan los clubs de élite de Seiya, con sus cuotas de membrecías prohibitivas y su complejo de superioridad arraigado requiere un conjunto diferente de reglas. Me imagino los cuartos oscuros que conforman los establecimientos que permiten oficialmente el ingreso de las mujeres, pero no hacen que se sientan bienvenidas. Veo los puros sostenidos por hombres con manicura y genealogías extensas. Escucho sus interacciones susurradas. En ese mundo no habría ninguna vergüenza en exigir la sumisión de una mujer. Esas son historias que Seiya podría contar con gusto. Pero hay vergüenza en perder a una mujer por otro hombre. Hay vergüenza en ser abandonado. Seiya me pide que me humille a cambio de su silencio, pero todavía no le he preguntado cuando va a pagar por el mío. Sé lo que Seiya quiere, y lo que él teme. Sé lo que le duele.

Cuidadosamente, me deslizo fuera del firme agarre de Darien. Él despierta lo suficiente para ver que me voy a levantar, pero no lo suficiente como para preguntarme a dónde voy. Me acerco de puntillas a mi bolso, saco mi celular, y leo el texto que sé que estaría allí.

**¿Dónde diablos estás?**

Eso fue hace una hora. A continuación, leo otro enviado después de que pasaran veinte minutos.

_**Serena, en serio, ¿dónde estás?**_

Y a continuación, otro de diez minutos después:

_**Entiendo que estés molesta. Sólo tenemos que hablar. Por favor, responde**__._

Sonrío. Mi objetivo está cada vez mejor.

Oigo a Darien agitarse de nuevo pero su respiración rápida vuelve a caer en el patrón de sueño tranquilo. Tomo mi teléfono y entro en el cuarto de baño. Cierro la puerta y enciendo las luces, parpadean varias veces antes de ajustar la iluminación. La habitación es de aproximadamente el mismo tamaño que mi primer apartamento. Hay una bañera de inmersión con chorros de agua, una amplia ducha con paredes de cristal transparente, un espejo que recubre el espacio de casi una pared entera… es decadente como el infierno.

Y entonces miro mi reflejo. Mi cabello es un montón de ondas que caen sobre mis hombros, mi delineador de ojos que no se ha removido adecuadamente antes de dormir, es ahora una mancha ligera, dándome una mirada de descuido sensual. Tengo el texto de Seiya en mi mano mientras uso la camisa de Darien en mi cuerpo. ¿Quién es esta mujer?

_Yo no conozco a esta mujer_, dice.

… y respondo, _yo sé quién es, pero no sé a dónde fue. _

Miro hacia abajo al teléfono. El dispositivo es la única cosa que es familiar para mí en este momento. Tiene mis fotos, los números de mis contactos, viejos correos electrónicos, etc. Está hasta el borde lleno con recuerdos de la vida que yo destruí. Que destruí por el hombre cuya camisa todavía está en mi espalda.

El diablo trabaja de maneras misteriosas.

Pero no puedo detenerme en ello nunca más. Va a volverme loca. Así que en vez de eso le escribo una respuesta a Seiya.

_**Sí, tenemos que hablar. Vamos a encontrarnos antes de tu juego de squash mañana por la noche. En el restaurante de al lado del club.**_

Presiono Enviar y espero, un minuto, luego dos y luego la respuesta viene:

_**No necesitas desviarte de tu camino. Podemos encontrarnos después de tu trabajo.**_

Sonrío. Él acaba de mostrar todas sus cartas, confirmó todas mis suposiciones. Miro hacia atrás hacia el espejo, hay una pequeña cosa que reconozco en esta mujer sonriendo detrás mí: su inteligencia.

_**No, nos encontraremos antes del juego de squash. Es más fácil**__._

Esta vez le toma sólo unos segundos responder.

_**¿Tienes tu carro? ¿Cómo llegarás?**_

He colocado el blanco en su corazón y cargado mi arma.

_**Tengo a alguien que me llevará.**_

Me río mientras envió este último mensaje, sabiendo exactamente que imágenes estarán jugando en la cabeza de Seiya. Él viéndome entrar en un restaurante en frente de todos sus amigos. Viendo a Darien Chiba a mi lado, un hombre más fuerte, más exitoso, más guapo, un hombre que lo supera en todos los sentidos en los que le importa. Él viéndose como el cornudo mientras estamos sentados frente a él, la mano de Darien en la pierna de la mujer a quien Seiya se jactó una vez de tener como suya.

En esta visión, él es el único que está envuelto en humillación.

El Balance de la Amenaza.

Es una teoría de un profesor muy estimado de Harvard. La idea es tan simple, que es preciosa.

El comportamiento de las naciones independientes será determinado por la amenaza de las otras naciones. Cuando la gente pierde el control es cuando se centran en la palabra equivocada, amenaza. Pero las amenazas son limitadas. Pueden fácilmente caer en lo que se denomina farol. El poder está en _percibirlo_. La percepción lo es todo. No tengo ningún interés en amenazar a Seiya del modo en que tan abiertamente me ha amenazado a mí. Quiero que mis amenazas sean sutiles, pero claras en el mensaje. Nunca dije que sería Darien quien me acercase al club. Nunca dije que iba a tratar de mostrarles a sus amigos. Quiero dejar que su imaginación haga ese trabajo por mí porque los demonios de dentro siempre tendrán más influencia que los demonios de fuera.

Por último, responde con un texto que huele a miedo y frustración:

_**No quiero encontrarme contigo en el club.**_

Tomo una respiración profunda. Aquí es donde mi miedo puede convertirse en pánico.

_**Voy a estar en el club mañana a las 5:45 p.m. Si no te veo, voy a pedirles a tus amigos que te hagan saber dónde encontrarme. Estoy seguro de que si les explico la situación, ellos me ayudaran. Como has dicho, tenemos que hablar.**_

Al leer su respuesta me imagino cómo se vería si estuviera escrito a mano. Las letras sería inestables y desiguales, y su sudor mancharía el papel. Su texto continúa:

_**Nos encontraremos en el interior del restaurante. Voy a reservar una mesa en la parte trasera. Por favor, hagamos esto de forma privada. Se trata de algo de nosotros, sólo nosotros.**_

No respondo a este último mensaje. Si lo hiciera, tendría que sacarlo de su error. No se trata de nosotros dos en absoluto. Se trata de algo más grande. Se trata de conceptos y percepciones, poder y dolor. Se trata de la línea entre la venganza justa y la venganza ofensiva. Se trata de ganar o perder.

Se trata de la guerra.

Sonrío para mis adentros, apago las luces. Una pequeña luz ilumina lo suficiente para que pueda encontrar mi camino a la puerta.

Y cuando la abro, él está de pie allí delante de mí. La silueta oscura de Darien, desnudo y fuerte, su forma vagamente esbozada por la débil luz. Mira hacia abajo, a mi mano.

—Es un poco tarde para hacer llamadas, ¿no es así?

—Estaba revisando mi correo electrónico —respondo.

—Mi pequeña seductora mentirosa ―dice en voz baja.

Abro la boca para defenderme pero me detengo.

—¿Debemos decirnos todos nuestros secretos?

—No, me gusta un poco de intriga. —Da un paso al cuarto de baño, me pone una mano en cada lado de mí cara, sosteniéndomela—. No insisto en saberlo todo.

—Es muy amable de tu parte por no insistir —digo, con nota burlona, mezclada con una fuerte dosis de anticipación. Cierro los ojos y siento su mano que se mueve por mi cabello.

—Te ríes, pero hay cosas en las que insisto. —Abro mis ojos de nuevo. Sigue siendo tan oscuro. Sus detalles se pierden, haciendo de él un hombre de misterio.

—Insisto en que estés segura —dice. Deja caer sus manos a mis muslos y luego hasta la curva de mi culo—. Insisto en que disuadiré a los que quieran lastimarte. —Sus manos siguen moviéndose hacia arriba, hasta mi cintura. Con un movimiento brusco, me levanta e instintivamente envuelvo mis piernas en su cintura. Puedo ver sus ojos color avellana brillando en la penumbra.

—Tengo un plan —digo—. Nadie me va a hacer daño, soy tu amante guerrera.

—¿Está aquí ahora? —pregunta—. Tal vez mi guerrera se unirá a mí en la ducha. —Me baja en el mostrador, me desabrocha la camisa que estoy usando y me la quita de encima rápidamente. Es casi la una de la mañana. Tener sexo en la ducha en este momento es totalmente poco práctico. Pero ahora estamos montando las olas de nuestros impulsos, y en lugar de ahogarse, nado.

Él me lleva a la zona de ducha con mampara de cristal, abre el grifo y me arrastra en un beso. A medida que el agua se apodera de nosotros, siento su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, siento crecer su erección contra mí.

Me alejo, sonriendo.

—La guerrera tiene hambre —digo.

Me pongo de rodillas. Beso el lado de su cadera y rozo con los dedos la punta de su erección.

—Serena. —Se queja. Su pene se retuerce ligeramente.

—¿Es para mí, Darien? —pregunto—. Parece impaciente.

Ésta vez dejo mi dedo índice rastrear la vena que va desde la base hasta la punta, moviendo mi dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, a la ligera, burlándose y tentando.

—Estás hecha para mí. —Respira.

—Puede ser. O tal vez es al revés.

De nuevo alcanza mi cabello. Tirando un poco hacia atrás. Levanto mis ojos hacia él.

—Serena —gruñe—, ahora.

Hay algo en la forma que dice las palabras… no invita a ningún argumento, es presuntuoso en su autoridad.

Y me dan ganas de seguir inmediatamente la orden. Envuelvo mis labios alrededor de él, cogiéndolo plenamente en mi boca, una mano en la base, mientras que la otra está entre sus piernas para encontrar ese lugar que le hace estremecerse. Lo oigo gemir de nuevo mientras muevo mis manos y la boca al unísono, hacia atrás y hacia delante, arriba y abajo. Su piel brilla con el agua caliente, los músculos de sus muslos tensos, y hago una pausa lo suficientemente larga para trazar la punta de nuevo, esta vez con mi lengua antes de devorarlo. Está resbaladiza y húmeda y absolutamente increíble.

Puedo decir que está cerca de perder el control y con un poco de reticencia le dejo alejarse. Me tira a mis pies besándome de nuevo, gentilmente antes de azotarme y hacerme inclinar. Me agacho, presionando las manos en el suelo.

La penetración es tan profunda, que grito de placer y sorpresa. Siento el agua correr por mi espalda, a través de mi cabello mientras agarra mis caderas y empuja dentro de mí una y otra vez. Incluso teniéndolo en mi interior estaba dolorida por él, y ese dolor es el que me conduce rápidamente sobre el borde. El orgasmo viene tan duro y tan rápido que mis piernas me tiemblan con el placer. Pero Darien me sigue sujetando mientras sigue empujando. Jadeo, prediciendo su inminente liberación, pero luego se detiene.

—No. —Respira—. Quiero verte.

Él me libera y me quedo otra vez, encontrando el equilibrio antes de recurrir a él.

Darien húmedo es una vista hermosa. Con la gracia que no sabía que tenía levanto una pierna y la envuelvo alrededor de su cintura.

—Ahora —digo.

Y está inmediatamente dentro de mí otra vez. La corriente cálida golpea suavemente contra nuestra piel a medida que nos devoramos uno al otro en un beso. Se mueve dentro de mí, una mano sosteniendo la pierna y la otra en mi culo, mis senos se aprietan contra su pecho. Estamos entrelazados, conectados en todas las formas posibles. Tengo los ojos cerrados todo lo que quiero hacer es sentir el agua, a él, el éxtasis. Es un romance codicioso e indulgente y mientras que él presiona en mí, desliza su lengua contra la mía, gimo.

Su ritmo aumenta.

—Mi guerrera —susurra, cuando su respiración se mezcla con la mía.

—Siempre —respondo.

Él estalla dentro de mí mientras el agua cae sobre nosotros. En ese momento soy la guerrera más feliz de la tierra.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: La historia NO ME PERTENECE sino a la escritora KYRA DAVIS, es la segunda parte del libro a ****stranger just one night****, los personajes de Sailor Moon NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD sino de la gran ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** debido a su contenido de ****LEMON****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**Dicho esto los invito a disfrutar de esta segunda parte de la trilogía.**

_**Capitulo beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**Exposed**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente, él está sentado a mi lado, mirándome. Poco a poco me recuerdo a mí misma donde estoy, de nuevo estoy vestida con su camisa. Siento la suave presión de sus dedos en mi cadera, sólo una fina capa separa mi piel de su piel.

—Tú no tienes que ir —dice en voz baja.

No entiendo completamente su significado. ¿Se refiere a una ubicación específica o está hablando de algo más grande, una declaración de nosotros y de lo que podemos ser?

Pero rápidamente me lleva de vuelta a la Tierra con una inquietante aclaración.

—Puedes trabajar desde aquí. Ellos no te necesitan allí. Voy a hablar con Love, tal vez Freeland…

—No puedo dejar que hagas eso —digo. Ya se imaginaba que le iba a contestar eso. Lo puedo decir por su tono que tiene unas notas muy débiles de esperanza, como violines que casi se ahogan por los fuertes sonidos de metales de la resignación.

—Te lo dije anoche, no voy a sentarme a ver cómo te victimizas. Así no es como yo vivo.

Hago una pausa para considerar sus palabras. No es la forma en la que vive. Hay algo que quiere decir con eso… pero no lo puedo descifrar.

—Puedo ganar —digo, empujando a un lado estos pensamientos—. Soy más fuerte que Seiya. Más inteligente, también. Puedo ganar.

—No, si tu juegas con las viejas reglas.

Me muevo incómoda en la cama, moviendo la sabana hasta la cintura.

—¿Tu no crees en las reglas? —Pienso en mi hermana, la recuerdo bailando sobre una mesa, derramando su ropa en las tantas convenciones socialmente restrictivas.

Darien sonríe, sus ojos parpadean hacia la ventana, por donde entra esa luz brumosa de la mañana.

—Hay tantos viejos adagios sobre ganar. El premio siempre va para el ganador, los libros de historia están llenos de escritos sobre los ganadores, y así sucesivamente. Pero sólo hay realmente un beneficio significativo para ganar. Ves, el ganador pone las _reglas_. Yo creo en las reglas, Serena. Yo creo en ellas, porque en mi mundo _yo soy _el ganador. Las reglas las establezco yo. Lo que no creo es en jugar las reglas de otras personas.

La arrogancia de eso es suficiente para despertarme. Lo miro con los ojos más claros. ¿Qué significa realmente ser un jugador de poder? No lo sé, ni tampoco Seiya. Me tomó un día y medio para encontrar la manera de salir de debajo del pulgar de Seiya. Hoy, a las 5:45 pm, espero tener esa situación un poco más bajo control. Molly será más difícil, está esperando el momento oportuno, afilando sus armas, me di cuenta que yo soy la que está menos protegida. Pero Darien Chiba es diferente. Él domina el mundo de una manera que no entiendo completamente y se me ocurre que si cedo ante mis sentimientos por él como quiere que lo haga, me dominará también. Y el peligro aquí es que con Darien no podría buscar la salida.

Me perderé a mí misma.

Como ahora, por ejemplo. Veo la forma en que me mira. Igual que un jaguar que mira a una pareja. Sin hacer ruido ruge para mí. ¿Qué tan fácil ha sido para él que me olvide de mis muchas protestas y reservas? ¿Ha sido tan fácil hacerme arriesgarlo todo por él?

Hay un cambio en el aire. Su mano se extiende bajo la sabana y con cuidado la saca de nuevo. Sólo estoy en camisa, mi cabello cubriendo la almohada. Tengo la sensación de que su frustración, está mezclada con un fuerte deseo. Es un cóctel peligroso.

Me incorporo, alejándome de él.

—Necesito ir a casa y cambiarme de ropa. ¿Vas a llevarme o debo llamar a un taxi?

Hay una tensión en el ambiente. Su boca tiene un ligero tic mientras se traga sus demandas instintivas.

—Te llevaré.

Se levanta y sale de la habitación. Él está ejerciendo autocontrol al no tratar de controlarme. Pero me pregunto cuánto tiempo va a durar.

Una hora después nos estacionamos en mi jardín. No tengo mi coche aquí. Está en el estacionamiento debajo del edificio de las oficinas donde trabajo. Pero no saco a colación que esto es inconveniente. No quiero arriesgarme a que la gente lo pueda ver llevándome. Voy a encontrar mi propio modo de ir. Al igual que he encontrado mis propias tácticas de batalla.

Me vuelvo en mi asiento, un poco vacilante, un poco esperanzada.

—Hay un plan… que ya he puesto en marcha.

—Está bien —dice, asintiendo su aprobación sin haber escuchado ni un sólo detalle.

—Necesito tu presencia para que funcione. Necesito que estés en este restaurante. —Saco una de mis tarjetas de visita y garabateo un nombre y una dirección antes de entregárselo—. Me reuniré allí con Seiya después del trabajo.

Su sonrisa se extiende un poco más.

—¿Quieres que vaya?

—Sí —confirmo—, a eso de las seis. Seiya y yo estaremos sentados en ese momento. Me gustaría que vengas a nuestra mesa y nos saludes, y luego elijas una mesa para ti, no importa dónde.

—¿Quieres que sea discreto? —pregunta, hay un matiz de humor en su pregunta. Dudo que Darien haya sido discreto en su vida.

—No, sólo quiero que estés cerca, pero en una mesa diferente. No tardaré mucho. Me marcharé a los 15 minutos de tu llegada, sola. Sólo necesito que Seiya sepa que estás allí como… como comodín de seguridad.

_Que lo perciba como una amenaza_.

Darien asiente, haciéndose a la idea rápidamente.

—Seis de la tarde, voy a estar allí. Pero, Serena, si te levanta la voz, no voy a quedarme en mi mesa. Él tendrá que vérselas conmigo. No va a terminar bien para él.

Dudo. Viniendo de los labios de otro hombre, esa declaración implicaría una pelea típica de un bar. Pero no creo que eso sea lo que quiere decir Darien. Estoy ansiosa por ganar esta guerra a Seiya pero no quiero aniquilarlo por completo, quiero que reconstruya una vida sin mí. Es más fácil para el vencedor cuando el vencido ve un camino de salida.

Pero si Darien se involucra, si él maneja las cosas a su manera, no creo que Seiya tenga la oportunidad de hacer eso. No creo que Darien pelee con la gracia de un caballero, siguiendo reglas civilizadas de compromiso. Sospecho que pelea como una potencia colonial, diezmando a los que tienen el territorio que espera reclamar. Si gano esta guerra a mi manera, Seiya me va a perder. Si lucho esta guerra junto a Darien, Seiya perderá todo.

—No me va a levantar la voz —digo con cuidado—. Si él ve que estás allí, va a ser suficiente.

Darien asiente y llevo su mano a mi boca, besando su palma.

—Gracias ―digo.

Sus ojos vagan sobre mi rostro, mi cabello, mi cuello… Siento un desagradable escalofrío de emoción cuando me pregunto a dónde nos llevará. No tengo tiempo para el romance y sin embargo, algo dentro de mí sabe que si insistiera, que si tratase de llevarme de aquí, en su carro, delante de mi casa, a la vista de todos mis vecinos y amigos, no podría negarme a pesar de que una parte de mí quisiera.

Me da miedo y sin embargo es estimulante. ¿Por qué será? ¿Cómo se puede luchar tanto por la libertad sólo para terminar tentada por el cautiverio?

—Sube a casa a prepararte —dice antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, besando suavemente mis labios. Después de un momento él se retira—. Te veré esta noche a las seis.

Siento que me mira cuando camino a mi puerta, escucho arrancar su carro a medida que voy dentro.

Cuando me dirijo hacia las escaleras mi mente ociosamente se remonta a mi clase de filosofía de pregrado. La Cita favorita del profesor, era de Lao Tzu: _Dominar a otros es fuerza. El dominio de sí mismo es el poder_.

Una pequeña parte de mí se preocupa de que Darien Chiba tenga la fuerza para quitarme mi poder.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: La historia NO ME PERTENECE sino a la escritora KYRA DAVIS, es la segunda parte del libro a ****stranger just one night****, los personajes de Sailor Moon NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD sino de la gran ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** debido a su contenido de ****LEMON****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**Dicho esto los invito a disfrutar de esta segunda parte de la trilogía.**

_**Capitulo beteado por Stephania Cardozo**_

**Exposed**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

Después de coger un taxi que me lleva al trabajo, entro a mi oficina con renovada confianza, he metido las preocupaciones sobre Darien y yo en mi bolsillo de atrás y casi me he olvidado de que están ahí. Las cosas van a mi manera, he elegido mis armas, mi objetivo esta seleccionado. Tengo un plan. Estoy lista para el día.

Mi equipo me ha enviado todos sus informes individuales. Bárbara los ha imprimido y los ha dejado en mi escritorio. Veo que han estado trabajando duro. Sus informes son más completos y preciosos de lo que eran antes. Nuestro objetivo es ayudar a Darien con su compañía para una opción pública y ahora al estudiar los números y las estrategias expuestas desde diferentes visiones al detalle, puedo ver cómo encaja todo. El truco de mi trabajo es saber en qué concentrarme. Siempre hay más números de los que se necesita, problemas que no necesitan una respuesta inmediata, otros que exigen atención. Pero una vez que sabes lo que es importante y lo que puede esperar, cuando se puede ver con visor tipo túnel que te permite bloquear el ruido de fondo y concentrarte en el instrumento que necesita ser ajustado, es cuando el trabajo se hace sólo prácticamente. Ahora lo veo: Veo el plan de Marketing que será la mejor opción, puedo ver el camino.

_Puedo ver el camino_. Sin duda, ese será el mantra para el día.

Me paso la primera mitad del día realizando un único informe que se le presentará a Darien.

Tom entra a la oficina. Como de costumbre, no golpea o da la oportunidad a Bárbara de anunciarlo. Bárbara se encuentra detrás de él, con una expresión de derrota en su rostro. Como siempre, agita la mano en un gesto de perdón casual y nos deja, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta, así que estamos solos.

Se sienta frente a mí, me observa detenidamente. Estoy vestida más conservadoramente de lo que acostumbro. Pantalones beige hechos a medida de una tela suave y una chaqueta recortada de un color similar cerrada en la parte superior, donde tiene una sombra de satén de color platino. Lo he complementado con un largo pañuelo de seda drapeado y atado al cuello de manera estratégica. La única piel que se muestra está en mis manos y la cara. Pero te puedo decir que no es lo que está viendo Tom. Él está viendo el vestido de anoche y todo lo que exponía con él.

Miro hacia mi escritorio, retuerzo un poco en mi asiento, y luego maldigo a mí misma por hacerlo. No quiero que se recuerde la tortura.

—¿Está listo el informe de Maned Wolf? —pregunta Tom.

Miro hacia él, sorprendida. Este no es el tipo de pregunta que esperaba.

—Acabo de enviar un proyecto final para usted y mi equipo, me reuniré con ellos una vez más para decidir qué partes del plan serán presentados.

—¿Es eso lo que quiere?

—¿Quién? —le pregunto, confundida—. ¿Rob, quiero decir, el señor Chiba? Por supuesto, eso es lo que quiere. Es para lo que nos contrató.

Tom levanta la ceja. La pregunta que no pronuncia se repite en mis oídos. _¿Es para lo que nos ha contratado? ¿O era para poder reclamarla? _

La pregunta no pronunciada me lleva a los recuerdos de declaraciones orales, más duras.

_Las prostitutas tienen relaciones sexuales con fines de lucro_.

Las palabras de Molly. Cierro los ojos y trato de sacarlas de mi cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía quién era cuando lo conocí. Mis acciones estaban equivocadas, pero mis motivos habían sido físicos, emocionales, nunca monetarios.

—¿Quiere a todo el equipo para presentar el informe o sólo a ti?

Abro los ojos.

—Pensé que íbamos a pretender que usted no conoce… de mi relación con el Sr. Chiba.

—Sí, bueno, he estado pensando en eso y realmente no hace falta pretender nada, porque después de todo eso no es eso lo que él quiere.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Tom ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, no esperando esa contestación.

—¿Por qué te burlas? Me gustas y yo te respeto, aunque mi definición de respeto podría ser diferente a la suya. Yo respeto a un traficante de drogas si hace bien su trabajo.

—Usted no tiene moral.

Con esfuerzo hace caso omiso de la acusación.

—Mira, Darien es el cliente más grande que tenemos. Quiero tantos proyectos y tanto dinero de Maned Wolf como nuestra división pueda manejar. Sé que te necesito para eso, pero también necesitas mantenerlo feliz.

—¿Está usted sugiriendo que tengo que follar con él?

Cierro mi boca, una blasfemia viene a ella muy fácilmente. Él se ríe.

—Por supuesto que no. Eso sería. . . ¿cuál es la palabra que le gusta usar? —Él chasquea los dedos un par de veces como si tratara de recordar—. Ah sí, inmoral. No, no estoy diciendo que tienes que follar con él. Estoy diciendo que _tienes _que mantenerlo "contento."

—Está fuera de lugar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Sacude la cabeza, y su sonrisa vacila—. Sólo te pido que hagas lo que quieras hacer.

—Y voy a hacer lo que quiero hacer —le digo simplemente—. Pero no tiene derecho a esperar nada de mí.

—¿En serio? —Se inclina hacia delante. Oigo que mi celular suena en mi bolso, pero ignoro.

—Dime, Serena, ¿te gusta tu trabajo?

No respondo. Él sabe la respuesta lo suficientemente bien.

—¿Crees que es justo que yo espere que hagas tu trabajo?

—Eso es diferente —le digo, viendo la trampa.

—¿Lo es? —Su postura es relajada, él está seguro en su equilibro—Disfrutas de tu trabajo y espero que lo hagas. ¿Disfrutas follando a tu cliente? Espero que sigas así también. Y sí, puede haber aspectos de tu trabajo y sus asuntos que crees que son por debajo de ti. Tareas que puedes encontrar degradantes. Es la naturaleza de la bestia. ¡Supéralo!

Hay un cambio en el viento que lleva mi estado de ánimo a una nueva dirección. Tom se supone que es mi aliado, pero si cambia de lado, estoy preparada para que me extraigan la sangre.

—¿No fuiste tú quien me recordó lo que sucedería si el señor Freeland se entera de lo del Sr. Chiba y yo? —le pregunto—. Seiya lo sabe, Tom. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Deberías estar animándome para que encuentre una salida elegante para este asunto para que todos podamos salir ilesos de esto.

—Serena, voy a salir indemne de esto independientemente de lo que hagas. Si te despiden, será una mierda para mí. Realmente apestaría. Eres un consultor increíble, sin duda el mejor analista que tengo. Existe la posibilidad de que estés en la promoción del próximo año y si lo consigues, tú serias en parte responsable de eso, y probablemente obtendrías mi trabajo. Pero los imperios suben y bajan. Reyes y reinas son derribados y sustituidos por otros, los que usan diferentes títulos, usan diferentes coronas, pero son tan despiadados como sus predecesores. Todos somos reemplazables al final.

En el pasillo oigo a alguien riendo, el zumbido de la actividad.

—¿Está amenazando mi trabajo? —le pregunto.

—No seas ridícula. —Los ojos de Tom viajan distraídamente por el despacho—. Mi único objetivo es mantener la cuenta. ¿Estoy seguro de que el Sr. Chiba le dijo que habló conmigo ayer por la noche?

— Lo hizo.

—Él va a cuidar de Freeland; Seiya, las obras —dice, mientras finalmente trae su atención hacia mí—. Y si Freeland tiene un problema con los términos del Sr. Chiba, no es más que el co-fundador, después de todo. El Sr. Chiba pondrá la presión adecuada en las personas adecuadas. Vas a mantener tu trabajo, siempre y cuando mantengamos esa cuenta y eso significa que tu interés radica en mantenerlo feliz.

Mis dedos se deslizan sobre la superficie de mi escritorio. Para mí tiene tanta importación como cualquier trono. Me gané mi lugar aquí. Seiya me consiguió la entrevista, no el trabajo. Merezco tener la asignación que me ha dado Darien aunque él no lo sabía en el momento en que me la dio.

—Mr. Chiba y yo hemos hablado de esto —explicó.

—Él no se ocupara de nadie. Lo haré yo. Esta es mi pelea y estoy luchando por mí misma.

La expresión de Tom no cambia, su cara no se mueve. El único indicio de la frustración está en la forma en que aprieta el reposabrazos de la silla, justo lo suficientemente apretado para que la punta de los dedos se pongan blancos.

—Esa no es una buena elección, Serena.

—Es la decisión que he tomado. Me encuentro con Seiya esta noche. Para mañana no va a ser un problema. Freeland nunca tendrá motivos para atacarme. Sé lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Y si las cosas no salen a tu manera?

Presiono mis labios en una delgada línea de rebelión. No voy a continuar con esta conversación.

—Ah, ¿no hay un plan B? Bueno, entonces vamos a usar el mío: si no consigues mantenerlo bajo control, vamos a dejar que el señor Chiba maneje esto.

—¿Cómo? ¿Para decirle a la junta de directores que necesitan mantenerme hasta que se canse de mí?

—Si es necesario… Pero no te preocupes, Serena. Dudo que cualquier hombre se canse de ti fácilmente.

—No puedo creer esto —gruño.

—¿En serio? —Frunce el ceño—. Tú eres la que ha puesto esta bola a rodar. Y es una pelota muy buena. Todos vamos a conseguir ser mucho más ricos debido a tus talentos… todos _sus _talentos.

Una vez más no contesto y Tom suspira:

—Mira —dice, con la voz casi cansada, casi enojada—. No me importa como manejes esto, siempre y cuando hagas. Pero seamos sinceros, si lo estas manejando por ti misma, es porque el señor Chiba te está _permitiendo _hacerlo. Ese hombre tiene todas las cartas. Lo que me lleva a mi pregunta original. ¿Quiere todo el equipo para hacer la presentación o bien quiere que le des detalles personalmente? Porque juro por Dios, Serena, que si tienes que vestirte con un tanga y cubre pezones para darle este informe mientras tu culo se frota contra él para que podamos mantener su negocio, saldrás corriendo de la empresa para ir a Frederick of Hollywood a comprar todo lo necesario para hacerlo.

—¡Fuera de mi oficina¡

—No.

Me recuesto en la silla.

—¿Quieres mantener al Sr. Chiba feliz? Dime. ¿Qué feliz crees que va a ser si le digo que me estás acosando?

Y ahora la sonrisa ha vuelto.

—Esta es mi chica. Ahora estás pensando como la chica de negocios despiadada que conozco y amo. —Se pone de pie—. Para que conste, no quiero molestarte. Quiero hacerte feliz, saludable y disponible… para el Sr. Chiba. Voy a estar en contacto con él, también, pero siempre vas a ser el principal punto de contacto...

—¿Se supone que es un juego de palabras?

Tom parpadea, sorprendido, y luego se ríe, una risa alegre, como un pervertido Santa Claus.

—Vaya, vaya, ¡que paranoica estás estos días! —exclama una vez que la risa se ha calmado con una sonrisa—. Pero es bueno. _Mantén el punto de contacto_, estoy seguro que el Sr. Chiba seguirá siendo muy complaciente contigo. —Sacude la cabeza mientras se da la vuelta para irse, inexplicablemente divertido.

—Piensas que los dos somos iguales, ¡pero no es verdad!

Tom vuelve, esperando que continúe.

—Cometí un error. Me involucré con alguien cuando yo ya estaba involucrada con otra persona. Fue un error.

—Y ya te dije que no te culpo.

—Pero deberías —digo—. La única razón por la que no lo haces es porque no tienes decencia. No tienes sentido del bien y del mal. Eres un narcisista mujeriego que probablemente compra sus romances en foros de anuncios. Cometí un error. _Estás _jodido.

Tom espera un tiempo. Tendría una cara de póquer perfecta si no fuera porque tiene la mandíbula apretada. Pero luego se encoge de hombros con indiferencia forzada.

—Voy a llamar al Sr. Chiba y averiguar la forma en que quiere que el informe sea entregado —dice cuando llega a la puerta.

—Tom —lo llamo. Se detiene y se vuelve hacia mí—. No es necesario que lo llames. He manejado la cuenta muy bien hasta ahora. Todos los ejecutivos de Maned Wolf confían en mí. Vas a socavar a _todo el equipo _por interferir. —Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho a propósito para demostrar mi terquedad. Creo que veo un brillo en los ojos de Tom, pero no sé lo que significa.

Finalmente asiente.

—Muy bien, haz las cosas a tu manera. Como he dicho, sólo mantenlo feliz. Si me entero de que no lo es, va a estar en problemas. No sólo por mí, sino por los de arriba. —Me doy cuenta de que la sonrisa de Tom es más difícil ahora. Golpea un nervio de mi arrebato—. Deberías dejar de cruzar los brazos sobre tus pechos —añade.

—¿Perdón

—Es que me recuerda a cuando cruzaste los brazos en la cocina de Seiya. Recuerdas eso, ¿verdad? Cuando estabas tratando de ocultar la forma de tus pezones, pero luego el gesto accidentalmente me dio una idea de su… _punto de contacto_.

Siento que mi cara arde. Entiendo lo que está haciendo. Está enojado. Él quiere que sea consciente de mi misma. Pero también no quiere perder más de su tiempo. Sin decir una palabra, se da vuelta y se va.

Me vuelvo a sentar, tratando de acabar con los últimos minutos de la conversación en mi mente. Tom está equivocado. Darien no tiene todas las cartas, y, sí, _voy _a tratar con Seiya después del trabajo.

Pero ahora Seiya es sólo uno de los muchos enemigos. La guerra ha envalentonado a los terroristas, y a pesar de la confianza que sentía esta mañana, aún no tengo suficientes armas en mi arsenal para luchar contra todos ellos.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: La historia NO ME PERTENECE sino a la escritora KYRA DAVIS, es la segunda parte del libro a ****stranger just one night****, los personajes de Sailor Moon NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD sino de la gran ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** debido a su contenido de ****LEMON****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**Dicho esto los invito a disfrutar de esta segunda parte de la trilogía.**

_**Capitulo beteado por stephania cardozo**_

**Exposed**

**.**

**Capítulo12**

El día se mueve lentamente. La llamada telefónica que me había perdido mientras hablaba con Tom era de Lita. Debido a mi silencio, ella notó que algo está fuera de lugar. Le envío un mensaje prometiendo llamarla mañana. No puedo hablar con ella ahora, mientras estoy todavía aturdida por la audacia de Tom. Acabé la reunión con mi equipo. Una vez más Molly se comporta perfectamente. Ella no gana nada enfrentándose a mí y prefiere esperar su momento. ¿Llegará pronto? ¿Encontrará el ángulo por donde atacarme?

Pero esos pensamientos son tan inútiles como un sombrero de paja en una tormenta. Estoy bajo la lluvia, me voy a mojar, así que, ¿para qué sirve pensar en el sol?

Termina la hora de trabajar, llego al restaurante, y descubro inmediatamente a Seiya en una mesa en la parte trasera. Puedo ver que ha pedido un vaso de vino blanco para cada uno y un aperitivo de calamares. Probablemente vamos a beber lo primero e ignorar esto último.

Puedo ver que está preocupado, enviando miradas furtivas hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, como si esperara que pudiese venir una emboscada por la ventana o desde cualquier parte de la puerta principal. Me reconoce con un gesto avergonzado cuando me siento frente a él y me ofrece una sonrisa casi agradecido.

—Estás sola —dice. Su alivio tira de él como el vapor de una tetera.

—Por el momento. —Me tomo mi vino. Es seco, con notas de cítricos. Seiya se ve un poco mal.

—Fui demasiado duro la noche anterior —tartamudea—. Exageré.

Las palabras suenan familiares. No hace mucho tiempo que yo había tratado de ser un poco más agresiva con Seiya en el tema sexual. Me había comportado de forma espontánea, subiéndome a horcajadas en él cuando había terminado el vino, le había pedido que me hablase con palabras más duras que las palabras blandas a las que estábamos acostumbrados. Se había negado. Me rechazó por completo.

Luego me pidió disculpas al día siguiente. Me dijo que había reaccionado de manera exagerada, porque mi comportamiento estaba fuera de lugar. Él no quería que yo cambiase.

Ahora veo lo absurdo que había sido esa explicación. Todo cambia. Todo. Y en realidad, lo único que había hecho era tratar de variar en el dormitorio. Si ahí no se podía cambiar, ¿entonces en dónde diablos?

Pero había algo siniestro allí, también. Él se hacía escapado cuando había intentado seducirlo. Se alejó en el momento que le propuse una nueva idea, que podía haber sido un juego sin consecuencias donde pasarlo bien. Pero Seiya siempre ha tratado de controlar todo.

Y había sido su naturaleza controladora lo que me había atraído de él. Tenía miedo de la libertad, miedo de mis propios impulsos.

He cambiado.

—Serena, ¿me has oído? Fui demasiado lejos.

—Te he oído —digo suavemente. En la mesa de la esquina está una mujer sentada sola, riendo. Me toma un momento localizar que está hablando por el móvil que tiene pegado a su oreja izquierda.

Seiya hace gestos hacia otra mesa, una que está más cerca de la parte delantera. Tres hombres trajeados que están bebiendo unos tragos.

—Son miembros de mi club —dice—. Preferiría no hacer una escena aquí.

—¿La harías? —comienzo a preguntar—. No he venido aquí para hacer una escena, pero me parece interesante que pienses que me importa lo que tú prefieras.

Sus ojos se ajustan de nuevo a mí.

—_Me _engañaste. _Me _has traicionado. Te di todo. Te di un trabajo…

—Me conseguiste una entrevista.

—¡Lo que es más de lo que hubieras podido conseguir por ti misma! ¡Te compré rosas blancas, te di un anillo de rubí que todavía llevas en el dedo! ¡Te _quise_!

Niego con la cabeza. Ruidos de la cocina, un coche tocando la bocina exterior.

—Nunca me has querido. Sólo te gusta la idea de tenerme porque encajaba contigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?¿Qué encajabas?¿Es esto un juego para ti?

—No, es una guerra. Reconozco la carnicería.

—Se lo voy a decir a Dylan.

Sonrío. Al final, él es como un niño que corre a acusar con sus mayores. Miro hacia la puerta principal… y ahí está Darien. Está hablando con la dueña de la casa, pero me está mirando.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —le digo lentamente—. Decírselo.

—¡Apuesto a que no! —se burla Seiya—. Piensas que puedes escapar… —Pero su voz se apaga, porque ve también a Darien, a medida que camina hacia nosotros. Es imposible ignorarlo. Darien tiene ese tipo de presencia. Él llega a la mesa, con los ojos pegados a Seiya.

—Así que tú eres el hombre que está a punto de perder —dice.

Me estremezco ante las palabras. No me importa enfrentarme a Seiya, pero me ofende la idea de que alguien lo haga por mí. No me había importado la última noche, cuando Tom le llamó, pero esa situación había sido más urgente. Aquí, en la seguridad del restaurante, la restricción sería bienvenida.

Seiya abre la boca para hablar, pero en vez de un platica inteligible libera una serie de fragmentos incongruentes.

—Usted debe ser… por qué… cuando lo hizo…

Darien le mira con condescendencia desconcertándole antes de poner una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Voy a estar en la mesa de allí. —Él señala una mesa vacía en el centro de la habitación. Es un lugar que le dará una vista perfecta de todo el restaurante y todo el restaurante le podrá ver a él—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es llamarme si me necesitas —dice, mirándome antes de excusarse con un gesto de despedida.

El rostro de Seiya es del color del pecho de un petirrojo. Él busca a tientas el tenedor que tiene delante, y golpea ligeramente contra la mesa.

—Me trajiste aquí para humillarme —susurra.

—Tú me enseñaste bien.

Echa miradas de mal humor hacia la mesa, golpeando el tenedor con un poco más de fuerza. Es el metrónomo que marca el pulso sonoro para nuestra reunión.

—No tiene por qué ser así —le digo—. Podríamos dejar de perjudicarnos. Podríamos llegar a una tregua, reconstruir nuestras vidas, podemos seguir adelante.

—Cada uno por su parte —dice.

No puedo decir si es una pregunta o una afirmación. De cualquier manera, lo confirmo con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Te necesito —dice. Una vez más su ojos se mueven alrededor de la habitación, su mirada aterriza ligeramente en la mujer con el cabello teñido brillantemente antes de revolotear sobre el hombre que lleva ropa cara y tatuajes baratos, y a la mujer que no deja de reírse sola—. No me gusta esta ciudad —continúa, su voz vibrante de emoción—. Es de mal gusto, desvergonzada…

—Te da miedo —término por él.

—No he dicho eso —chasquea.

—No, no lo has dicho con tantas palabras. Pero me lo has insinuado en mil pequeñas maneras. —Él me mira, pero me permite continuar—. Eres de un mundo donde las costumbres son más tranquilas —le digo—. Donde el tradicionalismo aún significa algo y la modestia es un atributo, no un obstáculo. Viniste a Los Ángeles a causa de una oferta de trabajo. Llegaste a pensar que podías manejar el brillo de Hollywood, la diversidad viva, las mujeres agresivas, y los hombres acicalándose, pero no puedes manejar nada de eso, ¿verdad?

Seiya se desplaza en su asiento, el tenedor continúa su pulso métrico. Me inclino hacia delante, decidida a ser escuchada.

—Así que tratas de controlar tu pequeño rincón de la ciudad —le digo—. Lo hiciste al unirte a esos clubs que desprecian a los que no se ajustan a la antigua escuela, mirando al mundo a través de esa torre de marfil. Has encontrado una casa en un barrio donde la única diversidad que se puede ver es entre las diferentes marcas de automóviles de lujo. Has mantenido tu hogar marcado hasta el punto de la austeridad, como para compensar el salvajismo de la ciudad y me elegiste porque tenía el aspecto adecuado, los gestos adecuados, y la educación adecuada… y porque dejé que me controlases. Me dijiste lo que querías que fuera y entré en el molde y mantuve las formas durante años.

Él me mira ahora, pidiéndome sin decir una palabra.

—Ya no puedo hacerlo más, Seiya. He cambiado. Puedes castigarme si quieres, pero no nos va a hacer ningún bien. A lo mejor te avergüenzas a ti mismo, en el peor de los casos te convertirías en el hazmerreír. De cualquier manera ya no estaremos juntos. Ya no me adapto a vivir dentro de ese rincón del mundo.

La mujer de la risa finalmente cuelga su teléfono, al igual que su sonrisa desaparece.

—Te estás sosteniendo a mí por miedo, no por amor —añado por fin—. Pero lamentablemente esta relación nunca te hará sentir seguro de nuevo.

Seiya deja caer el tenedor en la mesa, pero mantiene su silencio. Asiente, sabiendo que así me está dando su respuesta. No va a hablar con Freeland, no va a seguir luchando más. Esta batalla ha terminado. Él me está dejando ir.

Discretamente me quito el rubí de mi dedo y lo empujó hacia él. Soy cuidadosa con esto. No quiero que nadie lo note. Frunce el ceño mirando la pieza de joyería como si fuese ofensiva.

—No me gusta este anillo —murmura—. Lo odié en el momento de comprarlo y aún más ahora.

—Claro que sí —le digo, no hay juicio en mi voz—. Quieres que una mujer se sienta cómoda con la facilidad de la transparencia de los diamantes, no la pasión defectuosa de los rubíes.

—Sedas —dice—. Eso es lo que el joyero llamó a los defectos de un rubí. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué darle un nombre tan bonito para una imperfección?

Sonrío y suspiro.

—Sé que no ves la belleza en eso. Es por eso que nosotros no encajamos. —Miro hacia a mis manos, ahora desnudas de adornos—. Siento haberte hecho daño. No debería haber tenido una aventura para encontrarme. Debería haber imaginado todo por mí misma. Debería haber sido más fuerte. Estaba tan, tan mal que tuve que sufrir por mi debilidad.

Seiya asintió secamente.

—Van a salir juntos —me pregunta.

Miro hacia la mesa de Darien.

—No, saldrá unos minutos después de que salga yo. Si lo deseas, podemos caminar juntos, por las apariencias.

Él se anima un poco con eso. Es lo primero que he dicho durante toda la reunión con lo que está de acuerdo.

Saco mi celular y envío a Darien un texto.

_**Voy a salir con Seiya, pero luego vamos por caminos separados, de forma permanente. Todo está aclarado y acabado. No hay necesidad de seguir.**_

Observo cómo Darien mira hacia su teléfono cuando una camarera le trae una taza de café. Le da unos sorbos, sin molestarse en poner cualquier crema o azúcar. Lo toma negro, algo que no sabía.

Es curioso, pero me molesta. ¿Cuántos otros pequeños detalles no sé sobre el hombre que ha redefinido mi vida?

Su respuesta es rápida y precisa.

_**No debes estar a solas con él. Te sigo.**_

Es la respuesta que predecía, pero esperaba algo mejor.

_**Todo está bien. Él y yo no nos vamos a hacer daño. Necesito que confíes en mí en esto.**_

Le doy enviar, mientras Seiya le da a la camarera su tarjeta de crédito.

Puedo ver el ceño fruncido de Darien mientras lee. Por un momento me cuestiono la conveniencia de haberle utilizado como una amenaza sobre Seiya. Es un poco como el uso de un león salvaje como perro guardián. No tienes control real sobre él, ni cuándo va a atacar.

Pero Darien mira a mis ojos a través del restaurante y me da un rígido asentimiento antes de enviar otro texto.

_**Si no tengo noticias en cinco minutos, voy por ti.**_

Es curioso, porque sé que su interés se centra en mi protección, pero su texto me hace sentir como que me está dirigiendo.

Pongo mi teléfono en el bolsillo, sonriendo a Seiya.

—Vamos.

Se levanta primero. Caminamos uno al lado del otro, más allá de la mujer de cabello teñido y del hombre tatuado, pasando a Darien, sólo haciendo una breve parada en la mesa llena de hombre trajeados que saludan calurosamente a Seiya y a mí con el civismo necesario.

Una vez fuera caminamos al bloque donde había estacionado. Mi anillo está en su bolsillo, las llaves están en mi mano.

Cuando llegamos a mi coche me dirijo a él.

—Tengo cosas mías en tu casa. ¿Llevo tus cosas a la tuya y recojo las mías o viceversa?

—Voy a traer tus cosas y recoger las mías —me interrumpe—. Si está bien lo voy a hacer mientras estás en el trabajo, si te viene bien la tarde del lunes. Te voy a enviar por correo el duplicado de la llave que me diste o…

―Puedes dejar la llave debajo de esa planta…

—Si, la planta que está en la entrada de la cocina…

―Sí, la compré el último año en Boething.

―Recuerdo.

Nos detenemos. Mete las manos en los bolsillos, dirigiendo su atención a los coches que pasan. Las despedidas nunca son elegantes. Siempre hay cosas por decir, pequeños recuerdos que necesitan ser empujados a un lado, ensuciando nuestras mentes hasta el momento que encuentras una manera de deshacerte de ellos. Finalizar, que debería ser tan fácil, siempre es difícil.

—Supongo que debería irme entonces —le digo en voz baja.

Él asiente con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta, pero luego se detiene.

—Tuve una aventura, también.

Dejo caer mis llaves. Confusión seguida por un nuevo estado de indignación. Toda esa ira que había tirado encima de mí y había sido culpable, también? ¿Estaba bromeando?

Cuando se vuelve hacia mí espero ver el triunfo de un hombre que ha devuelto el golpe, pero en su lugar sólo veo tristeza.

—Hace años y sólo duró un mes. Ella era una estudiante universitaria haciendo una pasantía legal en mi empresa. Estabas actuando con un poco de mal humor. Cuando estábamos juntos parecías… Creo que la melancolía es una buena palabra. Pensé que te estaba perdiendo. Y entonces llego esta ambiciosa joven de cabello oscuro y ojos claros… como tú, mirándome con admiración… Yo era débil, pensé estábamos perdiendo lo nuestro.

—Pero cuando… —Mi voz se apaga haciendo memoria—. Sólo habíamos estado saliendo un año…

—Sí, te acuerdas de ese momento, hace cinco años. Llevabas en el trabajo unos pocos meses y de repente te alejaste de mí. Traté de llegar a ti con romance, pequeños gestos de cariño, pero no respondías y era demasiado cobarde para enfrentar el problema de frente.

_Demasiado cobarde. _Bueno, era algo que Seiya y yo teníamos en común. Salvo…

—Quisiste hablar conmigo al respecto. Estábamos en mi casa, terminando una botella de vino, y me preguntaste si estaba perdiendo interés. Me preguntaste qué me hacía triste.

—Y te pusiste a llorar. Esa fue la primera vez que me dijiste lo de tu hermana.

—Fue el décimo aniversario de su muerte.

Un pájaro aterrizó suavemente en la acera cerca de nuestros pies, picando en algunas migajas de galletas que habían tirado allí los que habían andado antes que nosotros.

—¿Ahí es cuando rompiste el romance con ella?

Una vez más asiente. El pájaro sigue alimentándose de las migajas.

—Supe cuando contaste la historia de tu hermana que eras la mujer perfecta para mí.

—¿Perdón? —Una vez más la indignación palpita en mis sienes.

—¿Dices que tengo miedo, Serena? Bueno, tú estabas aterrorizada. Estabas aterrorizada con la idea de estar fuera de control, tanto es así que no te importaban mis reglas, me permitiste ejercer gran parte del control. Sentías el impulso de rebelarte, y querías aplastar todo lo que podría llevarte a ser como Melody.

—Te aprovechaste de mi tragedia.

—Debido a que querías que lo hiciera.

El pájaro, lleno de comida, continua su vuelo a su próximo destino. Seiya mira hacia abajo a las migajas que quedan, moviéndolas con sus pies.

—Sabía que estábamos en problemas cuando insististe en un rubí en vez de un diamante.

—Es una cosa pequeña.

—Fue suficiente para hacerme saber que la corriente había cambiado. —Él se agacha para recoger las llaves. Me había olvidado de ellas—. Supongo que no tienes miedo nunca más, ¿eh?

—No iría tan lejos —le digo mientras tomo las llaves de sus manos.

—Bueno, por lo menos no estás sola. —Hace una pausa antes de añadir—: La chica con la que te engañe está ahora casada con otro chico que está trabajando en mi empresa. Dudo que alguna vez le haya hablado de mí. No la he visto en años, pero su esposo y yo viajamos en los mismos círculos. He oído cosas. Tienen un bebé ahora. Al parecer, ella decidió que la carrera de derecho no era lo suyo. Había exceso de fealdad y agresión. Ahora está estudiando para la escuela dominical de su iglesia o algo así.

—Suena como si hubiera sido perfecta para ti.

—Sí, tal vez lo habría sido. —Mira a mis ojos. Su tristeza se mezcla con un poco de rabia y tal vez con un par de cucharadas de arrepentimiento—. Elegí la mujer equivocada.

Estoy fuera de mi coche y veo cómo se aleja, no para el club, sino hacia algún otro destino. Nunca sabré dónde. Las pequeñas minucias de la vida del día a día están ahora prohibida para mí. Él va a ser un extraño.

Quizá siempre lo fue.

Vuelvo la cabeza, no queriendo ver el momento en que desaparece.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: La historia NO ME PERTENECE sino a la escritora KYRA DAVIS, es la segunda parte del libro a ****stranger just one night****, los personajes de Sailor Moon NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD sino de la gran ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** debido a su contenido de ****LEMON****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**Dicho esto los invito a disfrutar de esta segunda parte de la trilogía.**

_**Capitulo beteado por Stephania cardozo**_

**Exposed**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

Acababa de abrir la puerta de mi coche cuando le oí llamarme por mi nombre. Me giro para ver a Darien acercarse a zancadas hacia mí.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta, su voz es firme pero puedo escuchar el trasfondo de agresión.

—Se fue. Como dije en el texto, se ha terminado.

Estudia mi cara y luego mira alrededor para ver si puede detectar a Seiya.

—Él no va a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

—Nada acerca de esto fue fácil —digo.

—Hablará con Freeland. Él es así de insignificante. Sólo tienes que mirarlo para verlo.

—"Insignificante" no es la palabra adecuada —agrego pero no puedo pensar en la adecuada. La única palabra que viene a mi mente es perdido—. Él no va a hablar con Freeland.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque él es como el resto de nosotros, se guía por el interés propio. Ya no hay nada más para él. Le sirve más simplemente alejarse.

Darien niega con la cabeza, incapaz de aceptar que cualquier hombre aceptara tan fácilmente la derrota. El viento sopla, haciendo que los árboles retumben por encima de nuestras cabezas, las hojas caen entre las piedras. Darien mira hacia abajo y levanta mi mano izquierda.

—¿Se llevó el rubí?

—Se lo di.

Un destello de aprobación, tal vez incluso alivio.

—Vayamos a mi casa. Podemos pedir comida china y conversar. Sé que quieres confiar en él, pero tenemos que estar preparados.

Una hoja seca cae en mi zapato. El árbol no la necesita. Tiene un montón de otras hojas más verdes y más saludables para adornar sus ramas. Esta hoja aquí está muerta. Debe de haber muerto en la vid, mucho antes de haberse desprendido. Pero me pregunto si el árbol la extrañará de todas maneras.

—Creo que me gustaría pasar la noche en mi casa —digo.

—De acuerdo, nunca he estado en tu casa…

—No, Darien, quiero estar a solas.

Por un momento, puedo ver su confianza vacilar, seguramente pensando que los días en que lo alejaba habían terminado. Tal vez es así, pero esta noche tengo que llorar por una relación que fracasó.

Puse mi mano en su brazo.

—El lunes iré a tu casa, o tú puedes venir a la mía, si quieres. Pero estoy cansada, Darien, de muchas maneras. Tienes que darme unos días para recuperarme.

Él asiente, entendiendo.

—Mi coche está estacionado en el aparcamiento en la siguiente manzana. Camina conmigo hasta allí, hay algo que quiero darte.

Asiento con la cabeza y camino a su lado. En algún momento él toma mi mano, frota su pulgar hacia atrás y adelante sobre mi dedo anular desnudo. Se siente raro, estar tomados de la mano en público de esa manera. De hecho, todavía se siente incorrecto.

Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado fantaseando con estar en una relación con este hombre? En navegar lejos con él, escalar las pirámides mayas, hacer el amor en el suelo del Musée... en mi mente Darien y yo hemos sido pareja desde hace algún tiempo.

Y sin embargo, nunca nos imaginé caminando por una calle de LA tomados de la mano.

—¿Molly fue un problema hoy? —preguntó él.

—No, Molly no. Hoy fue Tom quien me trató como a una prostituta.

Las palabras salieron rápido de mis labios antes de que mi mente tuviera tiempo de participar, antes de que pudiera recordarme a mí misma de quién estaba hablando.

—¿Tom... Love? ¿Qué hizo?

Esta es una historia que necesita ser claramente debilitada para Darien. No estoy segura de por qué, pero presentí que sería mejor si yo pareciera imperturbable. Por desgracia no pude reprimir un escalofrío al recordar la interacción.

—Él sólo fue Tom, eso es todo. Ahora que tiene la confirmación de la naturaleza de nuestra relación, él... —Mi voz se apaga cuando trato de pensar en la mejor manera de resumir todo.

—¿Él qué?

—No es gran cosa —digo rápidamente—. Sólo va a tomar algún tiempo recordarle que mi vida personal no es asunto suyo. Puedo manejarlo.

El agarre de Darien sobre mi mano se aprieta pero no dice nada. Ninguna respuesta verbal es probablemente la mejor respuesta que pueda esperar.

Llegamos a la plaza de estacionamiento y rompo a reír de forma escéptica.

—¿Este es el lugar donde estacionaste tu Alfa Romeo 8C Araña? —El lote está un poco descuidado. Los coches están muy juntos entre sí, el viento empuja pedacitos de arena sobre la superficie de grava, no es en absoluto lujoso.

—Le di al encargado algo extra para que lo cuidara para mí —dice Darien y hace gestos hacia el otro extremo de la parcela donde sólo un vehículo se encuentra estacionado.

Trato de especular sobre cuánto es "un poco más" y me pregunto si es necesario.

Hay algo intimidante sobre Darien, incluso cuando no está tratando de serlo. No puedo imaginar a cualquiera tratando de ponerlo a prueba arruinando su coche de $ 300.000.

Me hace acercar y abre el baúl que es aproximadamente del tamaño de una caja de sombreros. Saca un par de camisas de vestir, considerándolas a ambas antes de entregarme una.

—Duerme con esto hasta la próxima vez que te vea —dice. Lanza una mirada fugaz hacia el sol descendiente—. Póntelo tan pronto como llegues a casa. Usa sólo mi camisa, nada más. Piensa en mí.

La tomo en mis manos, levantándola a mi nariz. Huele ligeramente a su colonia. Sonrío mi consentimiento. Dormiré con ella, y pensar en él nunca ha sido un problema.

Él abre la puerta del pasajero para mí y me dice que me conducirá de vuelta hasta mi coche. Empiezo a protestar, diciéndole que prefiero caminar, pero él insiste y cedo con facilidad.

Cuando se pone en marcha el motor me doy cuenta de que cuando se trata de Darien, cedo fácilmente con bastante frecuencia.

Cuando finalmente llego a casa, se siente extrañamente vacía. He vivido sola desde la universidad, pero antes de todo esto, fui capaz de llenar el espacio vacío con planes y expectativas. En la mesa de café hay revistas de viaje para ayudarnos a Seiya y a mí a planear nuestras próximas vacaciones. Y allí en el estante del vino está la botella cara de Merlot que yo pensaba llevar a una fiesta de cumpleaños para uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Seiya. En el piso de arriba hay un calendario y cada día tiene anotaciones con perfecto detalle de reuniones de almuerzo y noches de citas, junto a una lista de clientes potenciales que me gustaría que promovieran mi firma, ganando sus negocios e impresionando a los socios.

Todavía tengo las cosas, pero ellas no significan nada. Lo que fue una vez investigación de viaje es ahora sólo unos pocos periódicos con fotos bonitas en ellos.

Lo que era un regalo es ahora sólo alcohol a la espera de ser bebido. El calendario de días planificados es ahora sólo un papel lleno de garabatos inútiles.

Tal vez la lista de clientes potenciales es todavía útil. Después de todo, estoy bastante segura de tener razón sobre Seiya.

Él no hablará con Freeland. Tal vez nunca fuera a hacerlo. No creo que él pueda hacer frente a la vergüenza más que yo. Molly es impotente sin la cooperación de Seiya.

Como la perra malvada que es, probablemente encontrará a alguien más vulnerable para torturar. Tom va a mantenerse en línea a tiempo, después de que vea que tengo todo bajo control...

... a excepción de Darien. No lo tengo bajo control. Y, por supuesto, no quiero controlarlo, pero su imprevisibilidad es desconcertante. Tal vez no tenga tiempo para acercarme a nuevos clientes. Tal vez él me dará más y cada vez más tareas que me consuman mucho tiempo para llenar mis días. Podría mantenerme atada a él con cuerdas hechas de números y fusiones.

He dejado caer la camisa de Darien sobre una silla del comedor, pero voy y la recojo de nuevo. Tengo camisones que se sienten más cómodos que esto. Más tarde esa noche, cuando me canse, me cambiaré y vestiré con uno de ellos. Él no me verá en la camisa, por lo que no existe una verdadera necesidad de usarla.

_Póntela tan pronto como llegues a casa. Piensa en mí. _

Mi mano va a la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello y me la saco con cuidado, la dejo caer sobre la mesa... una mesa que no es tan diferente a la que hay en la casa de Seiya.

Lo hago sólo porque mi casa es cálida. No necesito la bufanda. Tampoco necesito la chaqueta. También me la saco, soltándola sobre otra silla.

_Piensa en mí. _

Me desplegué para él como un festín, allí mismo, en la mesa de Seiya. Él recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos, me besó, me probó...

..._tan pronto como llegues a casa. Piensa en mí. _

Me desabrocho mi blusa. Estoy sola aquí. No importa.

Él pellizcó mis pezones, los hizo elevarse hacia él. Mi mano va a mi sujetador.

_No uses nada más, sólo la camisa. _

El sujetador cae al suelo y él está ahí. Lo siento en el aire, lo escucho en la quietud, sostengo la camisa contra mi cara, respirando la colonia de modo que ahora todos mis sentidos estén involucrados.

_Puedo tocarte con un pensamiento. _

¿Está pensando en mí ahora? ¿Es eso lo que estoy detectando? ¿A él, llegando a través de la distancia con una fantasía, como si fuera un brujo en un cuento de hadas? Me quito el cinturón, lo dejo colgando encima de mi chaqueta y mis dedos se enredan con los botones que sostienen mis pantalones en mi cintura. Él me guía, me instruye, me obliga a ir aún más lejos.

_Usa sólo la camisa, nada más. Piensa en mí. _

Me quito mis pantalones y mis bragas son las siguientes, agarro su camisa en mi mano.

..._incluso cuando estoy lejos de ti estoy dentro de ti. Puedo tocarte con un pensamiento. _

Siento la palpitación entre mis piernas. Suelto lentamente el agarre que mantengo sobre la tela de algodón, deslizo en ésta un brazo, luego el otro. El tejido es muy ligero, casi incitante sobre mi piel. La piel de gallina se eleva por todo mi cuerpo.

En el exterior, escucho el viento golpeando en mis ventanas, clamando por una entrada.

_... incluso cuando estoy lejos de ti estoy dentro de ti. _

Siento una descarga eléctrica, un pequeño espasmo. Extiendo la mano hasta el respaldo de la silla en busca de apoyo. Mi respiración es irregular. Es sólo algodón, sólo el rastro de la colonia, sólo los vientos de Santa Ana alejando la bruma, alentando el fuego.

_Piensa en mí. _

Cierro los ojos, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Se supone que hay cosas que tengo que empacar, una pérdida que se supone que tengo que llorar. Esto no es correcto. Es una locura. Él no está aquí.

_Puedo tocarte con un pensamiento... piensa en mí. _

Desciendo sobre la silla, toco la tela; puedo sentirlo acariciando el interior de mis muslos, besando mi hombro. No me tocó a mí misma. No lo necesito.

_Puedo tocarte con un pensamiento. _

Sus dientes rozan mi cuello, sus manos se extienden hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. Me deslizo más abajo en mi silla, y extiendo mis piernas lo suficiente. Su lengua chasquea de ida y vuelta contra mi clítoris, y dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo mientras me retuerzo en mi silla, pasando mis manos hacia arriba y abajo por su camisa.

_Incluso cuando estoy lejos de ti estoy dentro de ti. _

Lo siento entrar en mí; mis músculos se contraen mientras me pierdo en la fantasía fantasmal. El viento aúlla en silencio y yo separo mis labios saboreando la energía que está en el aire. Él me rodea, me abruma.

_Piensa en mí. _

Me siento a punto de perder el control. Hay un dolor en mi interior que es tanto erótico como tortuoso. Parece imposible que pudiera alcanzar el orgasmo sin la ayuda de mis manos, sin su presencia física. Pero Darien es mucho más que la carne, la sangre y los músculos que lo componen. Él es una fuerza, un fenómeno. Él es el poder y la intriga, la seducción y el peligro. Lame el hueco de mi garganta, me acaricia el muslo.

_Incluso cuando estoy lejos de ti estoy dentro de ti. _

Las palpitaciones se intensifican, arqueo mi espalda, su lengua está en mis pezones, sus manos están en mi cabello, su erección me llena. ¿Está esto sucediéndome realmente?

_Puedo tocarte con un pensamiento_.

Cuando llega la explosión, cierro los ojos y me dejo ir.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: La historia NO ME PERTENECE sino a la escritora KYRA DAVIS, es la segunda parte del libro a ****stranger just one night****, los personajes de Sailor Moon NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD sino de la gran ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** debido a su contenido de ****LEMON****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**Dicho esto los invito a disfrutar de esta segunda parte de la trilogía.**

_**Capitulo beteado por stephania cardozo**_

**Exposed**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

El hechizo se desvanece lentamente durante los siguientes días. Permanece conmigo pocos momentos ya que libero la vida de Seiya de la mía. Puse sus cosas en cajas, asegurándome de que todo esté limpio y bien doblado. Lo dejo cerca del vestíbulo, pero no en el mismo. No quiero que parezca como si lo estuviera empujando hacia la puerta. Él puede tomar esos pasos por sí mismo. Saco las fotos de nosotros fuera de los marcos y las pongo en los álbumes de fotos que se almacenarán en la parte trasera de un armario con los viejos anuarios y esqueletos descuidados.

Pero mi mente no está completamente comprometida en las tareas. Se supone que iba a ser un fin de semana para despedidas, las últimas noches para rememorar el pasado, noches para disfrutar de lágrimas ligeras y fuertes pensamientos.

Pero las últimas noches no han sido nada de eso, y eso me molesta. Lo que me molesta aun más es que he llevado la camisa de Darien cada noche. Tan pronto como Los Ángeles se aleja del sol, me deslizo en ella. Es domingo por la noche y la estoy usando ahora. ¿Por qué es eso? Darien no está llamando o vigilándome. Ni siquiera me ha enviado un mensaje. ¿Alguna vez realmente esperé que me pusiera en primer lugar?

Sí... sí, por supuesto que lo hizo. Y él sabe que estoy usándola ahora. Es por eso que no me ha llamado o enviado mensajes de texto. No tiene por qué.

Así como me muevo de una habitación a otra en la camisa de mi amante, Seiya, el hombre con el que he pasado los últimos seis años, desaparece. Como un pequeño terremoto que brevemente te despierta a las cinco de la mañana. Sabes que sentiste algo, pero no puedes averiguar qué era ese algo, o si era real.

No creo que quiera saber lo que dicen de mí.

Como una comida ligera, trato de distraerme con un poco de TV, abro la cara botella de Merlot, y trato de acostumbrarme al olor de la colonia de Darien.

Son casi las diez cuando mi teléfono suena. Algo me dice que no es Darien, incluso antes de que mire la pantalla. Pero me sorprendo cuando veo el nombre de Tom Love.

Las diez de la noche de un domingo no es el momento oportuno para él llamar. Mis ojos escanean la habitación como si buscara un arma que va a llegar a través de una línea telefónica. No es hasta el último timbre que finalmente contesto.

—Qué —digo, en lugar de hola. Realmente, considerando lo enojada que estoy con él, podría haber sido mucho peor.

—Tranquila. —La voz de Tom tiene un aire de desconcierto, pero no siento la presunción que tenía el viernes—. Llamo para pedir disculpas.

—Debería haberte hecho despedir por acoso sexual.

—Probablemente. Mira, no siempre me expreso de la manera correcta. La ambición me mantiene avanzando, pero también puede confundir mi cerebro. Me siento tan concentrado en lo que está por venir, que no pienso en lo que estoy diciendo en este momento.

Me muevo un poco en mi asiento, sostengo mi lengua, y espero a que llegue al punto. He trabajado con Tom lo suficiente como para saber que si él está pidiendo disculpas, hay algo en ello para él.

—Fue un error de mi parte pedir que continuaras tu romance con el Sr. Chiba por el bien de la empresa y era ridículo para mí sugerir que deberías hacerlo por mí. Sé que nunca podría presionarte para dormir con alguien que no quieres, y aunque pudiera, no lo haría.

—¡Mentira!

Otra vez una risa triste.

—Supongo que me lo merezco. Pero lo siento por la forma en que te hablé. Ese tipo de discurso sólo es apropiado en los vestuarios y clubes de striptease, debería saberlo, al parecer, me he pasado bastante tiempo en ambos.

Suspiro y tomo el control remoto, desplazándome lentamente a través de las estaciones de noticias, mirando con cierto interés, como hábilmente se intercala la tragedia con el entretenimiento. La gente muere en el Medio Oriente y un príncipe europeo quiere introducir una celebración de Halloween al estilo americano en la familia real. Un hombre de Nueva York mata a su esposa e hijos y Kim Kardashian tiene otra tarifa de 600.000 dólares por su aparición. Los anclajes se deslizan de una historia a otra con apenas una pausa, sus sonrisas y ceños, parpadeando de vez en cuando con la rapidez de las del árbol de Navidad.

—Me gustaría que consideraras algo, sin embargo —continúa Tom insistiendo en llamar mi atención. Ha estado hablando desde hace un tiempo, a través de diversas torpes formas de una disculpa, pero nada de lo que ha dicho ha sido ni remotamente tan interesante como la manicura de 500 dólares de Kim.

—¿Y qué sería eso? —pregunto con un suspiro.

—No mantener su relación va por el bien de la empresa, pero no terminar con ella por el bien de tu orgullo. Te gusta, Serena. Si no lo hiciera, no habrías arriesgado tanto para estar con él.

—Me hice cargo de Seiya —digo con frialdad—. Como dije que haría.

—Así que no va a ir corriendo por Freeland, ¿llorando sobre el engaño de su novia con el grande y malo señor Chiba? ¡Bien hecho! Te subestimé.

—Lo cual es otra cosa por la cual debe disculparse. —Tomo mi vino. Un torpe presentador joven está contando historias reales de Peligros Extraños.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón —dice Tom—. Lo siento. Pero eso no cambia el punto crucial de lo que estoy diciendo. Nadie está haciendo nada, pero no tire toda una relación lejos sólo para hacer un punto.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez —digo.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Subestimándome. ¿De verdad crees que no puedo ver a través de esto? Estás cambiando tu redacción, no el mensaje. Quieres que me siga viendo con Darien Chiba, porque eso te beneficia. Mi corazón no es de tu interés en absoluto.

—Eso no es justo... por lo menos no es del todo justo. Quiero que disfrutes de tu romanticismo porque me caes bien. Mis disculpas y consejos son tan legítimos como tus acusaciones e ira. Pero en algún momento vas a tener que aceptar que tenemos una relación simbiótica. Si te aconsejo que sigas tu corazón y lo _escuches_, todo el mundo gana. Sí, mis motivaciones son en su mayoría egoístas, pero no veo cómo eso cambia algo.

Así es como probablemente Tom consigue la PC. Eso no es decir mucho, pero el hecho de que está tratando lo dice.

—¿De verdad quieres más cuentas de Maned Wolf, no?

—Bueno, no son rápidos.

Me río a mi pesar.

—No quiero oír jamás sobre esa noche que vio... No quiero hablar de cómo ese vestido... —Me sonrojo y aprieto los dientes, enojada con mi propia vergüenza—. Sólo, nunca lo menciones de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? —Finalmente me las arreglo.

—Nunca —dice rápidamente—. Eso es una promesa.

Desearía poder hacerle prometer para que no lo piense jamás, también. De que pudiera preguntarle pero dirá que no, estoy tan cansada de mentiras y falsos rechazos. Sé que Tom ha revivido ese momento una y mil veces. Sé que en sus fantasías no era tan honorable. Sé que cuando me mira ahora, esa imagen salta al frente de su mente. Mi humillación pica en mi piel, me retuerzo un poco, pero al menos mi humillación es real. Y por primera vez en mi vida soy capaz de reconocer lo que realmente estoy sintiendo en vez de negarlo y pretender tener emociones más ordenadas.

—No he terminado las cosas con el señor Chiba. No tengo planes de hacerlo.

—Me contaras todo y ¿cuándo lo harás? ¿Sólo para que pueda prepararme a la firma?

—Es una promesa —digo, imitando sus palabras y el tono.

Casi puedo oír la sonrisa de Tom.

—Eres un tesoro, Serena.

—Adiós, Tom.

Cuelgo el teléfono.

En la televisión los niños están siendo probados. El periodista dice que estas pruebas demuestran que incluso el niño más responsable aceptará la invitación de un extraño si el incentivo es fuerte y la mentira es suave. Los niños son impulsivos, dice el periodista. Y cuando se le acerca un adulto bien vestido, que habla con autoridad, responderán. Ellos olvidarán lo que les han enseñado, olvidarán las advertencias y seguirán al peligroso extraño.

Miro hacia abajo a la camisa que llevo como un camisón, sintiéndome como una niña.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: La historia NO ME PERTENECE sino a la escritora KYRA DAVIS, es la segunda parte del libro a ****stranger just one night****, los personajes de Sailor Moon NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD sino de la gran ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** debido a su contenido de ****LEMON****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**Dicho esto los invito a disfrutar de esta segunda parte de la trilogía.**

_**Capitulo beteado por stephania cardozo**_

**Exposed**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

Me estiraba por la noche. Alrededor de las once me voy a dormir sin descanso. Mis sueños están mezclados e inquietantes.

_En uno estoy en la parte trasera de una limusina con Seiya a mi lado... excepto que es un fantasma, sólo puedo ver su silueta. _

—_¿Te mato? —le pregunto mientras la limusina toma una curva cerrada y luego otra. _

_Él sólo sonríe con los labios transparentes. _

—_Hay mucho que temer en este mundo —dice con una sonrisa. _

_Excepto que no es su risa, habla con la voz de mi hermana. Presa del pánico, trato de salir, correr al otro lado de la limusina, y tratar de abrir las puertas, pero están cerradas. _

—_Silly —murmura su voz en mi oído, aunque Seiya no se ha movido—. ¡No soy yo el que tiene que temer! ¡Eso sería como tener miedo de ti misma! _

—_No soy como tú —le digo, a Seiya, y a todo aquel que quiera escuchar. _

—_¿En serio? —dice la voz en broma—. Díselo al señor Chiba. _

Los sueños siguen así. Las pesadillas y fantasmas, los enfrentamientos con oponentes invisibles. Me despierto varias veces, enredada en las sábanas como si hubiera sido la lucha contra la cama en sí. No es hasta después de las dos que mi mente finalmente escapa de las imágenes alarmantes y me deja caer en un sueño profundo y continuo.

La próxima vez que despierto es con el sonido de la música clásica. Mi despertador, por supuesto. Me resulta más fácil para empezar el día con el sonido de una sonata lenta que el repentino grito de una guitarra eléctrica. Tengo los ojos cerrados y me dejé arrastrar por la música. Es una pieza barroca del _XVII century master Tomaso Albinoni_, un favorito personal. El sonido es bajo y seductor, decadentes hasta el punto de ser pecaminoso. Me doy cuenta de la sensación de la camisa de Darien contra mi piel y dejo escapar un pequeño sonido de zumbido de placer a través de los labios cerrados, respiré profundamente por la nariz...

... y huelo a café.

Lentamente, casi con miedo, abro los ojos. En mi mesa de noche al lado de mi alarma esta una humeante taza de café.

Y en otro lado está alguien parado deteniéndose del sillón gris carbón de mi habitación, ahuecado entre las manos de Darien Chiba.

No me muevo, no me levanto, no digo ni una palabra. Creo que era por los sueños y las pesadillas que había tenido sólo unas pocas horas antes. Esto no se siente como un sueño y, sin embargo, no tiene sentido que pudiera estar aquí, sosteniendo una de mis tazas de cerámica llena de café.

—Sabes que él es un veneciano —dice, señalando a mi radio reloj.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Albinoni. Él era un veneciano. Parece apropiado si tenemos en cuenta dónde nos encontramos.

Me pongo las sábanas hasta la barbilla.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Como recordarás, sé cómo abrir una cerradura.

—Tengo un sistema de seguridad.

—Lo sé. Mi empresa lo hizo.

—Darien, no puedes simplemente…

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que podía aproximarme a ti en unos pocos días. Hace unos pocos días. —Vuelvo los ojos hacia el reloj.

—Es cierto. —Estoy de acuerdo—. También son las siete y cuarto de la mañana.

Suspira, bebe de su café.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí estar lejos este fin de semana? ¿Sabiendo que él todavía tiene la llave de este lugar? ¿Sabiendo que podía venir aquí y tratar de vengarse en cualquier momento?

La música ha adquirido una cualidad de anhelo. Su melodía me mantiene tranquila.

—Seiya no es un psicótico. Es un hombre que resultó herido. Eso es todo. Él me devolvió un poco el dolor que le di y ahora ha de seguir adelante.

Estudia el café, inclinándolo como inclinaría un sommelier en una copa de vino en la búsqueda de pistas sobre su edad y peso.

—Ponerte en ese vestido —dice—. Exhibirte en frente de Love como si fueras un juguete o una prostituta... quizás no es psicótico, pero sí se apunta a un archivo... una sensibilidad demoníaca. —Levanta la vista de su café, fija sus ojos en los míos—. ¿Crees que sabes lo que es capaz de hacer? No lo sabes.

Me quejo y busco en mi techo color crema en ángulo. Es temprano, no estoy pensando bien. Pero para él entrar en mi casa y avisarme de lo que Seiya podría ser capaz me parece irónico.

—¿Esas cajas de abajo, son sus cosas?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo va a recogerlas?

—Más tarde, esta tarde. —Me doy la vuelta, le dedicó una pacificadora y rápida sonrisa—. No voy a estar aquí.

Darien asiente con aprobación, se acerca a la cama, pone su taza de café junto a la mía.

—No lo verás otra vez sola. No es seguro. Si necesitas encontrarte con él, llámame a mí primero.

—Tú no tienes derecho a decirme cómo manejar esto.

—No. —Ladea la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Arriesgas tu bienestar sólo para ser rebelde? ¿Por qué tengo dudas de que lo harás?

Hay una cadencia suave pero burlona en su voz. Me muerdo el labio. Yo debo echarlo. Esta mañana, él es un criminal. Mi ángel está indignado. Pero mi diablo tiene gusto de Hollywood y busca glorificar el crimen.

Tal vez sea yo quien tiene la sensibilidad demoníaca.

—Tal vez deberías tomarte el día libre —sugiere—. Trabaja desde mi casa. Déjame a Love un día más para volver a evaluar su comportamiento.

—No, tengo que estar en el trabajo. No puedo dejar que mi estrés personal me impida mis responsabilidades profesionales.

Darien no dice nada. En su lugar, tira de la sábana, sus ojos recorren por encima de su camisa que cubre mi cuerpo.

—hiciste lo que te pedí.

De todas las cosas que ha dicho y hecho esta mañana, esa frase es de lejos la más sugerente. Y sin embargo, por extraño que suene, me emociona incluso mientras suena la alarma. La combinación de emociones me preocupa. Él tiene que salir de la habitación. Tengo que tomar mi café, orientarme, encontrar el buen sentido del castigo por su comportamiento magisterial.

Pero no me muevo. Mi solicitud de privacidad muere antes de que llegue a los labios. En su lugar me tumbo aquí a esperar su próximo movimiento, sabiendo en el fondo que si pide, voy a querer dar.

Ahí está el peligro.

Con mano firme pero suave me empuja a mi lado a mi espalda.

—Puedes ir a trabajar hoy, si eso es realmente lo que quieres hacer. Pero vas a llegar tarde.

—No puedo…

Él pone un dedo contra mis labios.

—Puedes hablar más tarde. En este momento tienes que desabrochar la camisa. Muéstrate a mí.

Es un juego de poder. Mi orgullo entra en acción, y casi me niego.

Pero no lo hago.

Algo en la forma en que me mira, algo en su tono…

Mis dedos titubean con los botones de la camisa. Había sido tan fácil de rechazar a Seiya, pero Darien... es diferente.

La camisa está deshecha, pero todavía me cubre. Un pequeño trozo de piel se revela entre mis pechos.

Se inclina, saca suavemente el tejido hacia atrás para que quede sobre los hombros y se extienda a los lados, como el ala cerrada de una polilla. Su postura se endereza, está por encima de mí, ya que está estudiando los matices de mi figura. Mi respiración es irregular y estoy lejos de él. No quiero esto. No quisiera seguir órdenes de un hombre. No después de lo que he pasado con Seiya.

Y, sin embargo.

—Abre las piernas, Serena.

Cierro los ojos.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar —le susurro.

—Más tarde. Abre las piernas.

¿Es porque sé lo que es tener a este hombre dentro de mí? ¿Soy como cualquier adicto, dispuesta a humillarme por un poco más de droga? ¿O hay una parte de mí que realmente no está dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias de la jornada? ¿Estoy usando un sentido práctico de sumisión para justificar esta pequeña dilatación?

¿Importa eso?

Poco a poco, abro mis piernas. Espero que me toque, pero no lo hace. En su lugar, rodea la cama, el acecho en sus movimientos.

—Quieres manejar las cosas a tu manera —dice Darien, sus ojos moviéndose de arriba hasta abajo de mi cuerpo con un apetito sin complejos—. Respeto eso. Voy a permitir eso.

_Permitir_… Abro la boca para protestar, pero de nuevo se inclina, pone su dedo sobre mis labios.

—Como ya he dicho, puede hablar más tarde. Pero en este momento, quiero que me escuches. Y que hagas lo que quiero, ¿verdad, Serena?

—Tócate —dice, su tono no deja espacio para la negociación—. Con la mano entre las piernas, dime si estás mojada.

Mi mano da contracciones a mi lado, casi como si estuviera luchando consigo misma, pero me rindo a mi deseo abrumador. Con una extraña mezcla de repugnancia y anticipación muevo mi mano entre mis piernas.

Mis dedos se deslizan sobre mi clítoris y salto, sorprendida por mi propia sensibilidad. Pero sé que quiere más. Deslizo un dedo dentro de mí mientras observa.

—Sí —le digo en voz baja, casi tímidamente—. Estoy mojada.

Él asiente, satisfecho con mi respuesta. Se agacha, dirige suavemente el movimiento de mi mano.

—Usa dos dedos —dice, y su voz es ahora más amable, pero el aire de autoridad sigue siendo considerable—. Y utilice el pulgar para frotar su clítoris. Cuando te diga que te masturbes, esto es lo que quiero que haga, a menos que diga lo contrario.

Y mientras saca su mano, hago lo que me ha pedido. Mis dedos se sumergen en mi interior estimulándome aún más con mi pulgar.

—Como decía antes —dice, con los ojos clavados en mí―, ya que vas a retorcerte en las sábanas debajo de mí, lo voy a permitir. —Pone especial énfasis en la palabra, sabe cómo conseguir meterse debajo de mi piel, pero no creo que tenga la más mínima posibilidad de desafiarlo. Trato de concentrarme, pero mi mente se nubla con la confusión y el éxtasis. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto por él? ¿Por qué me incita?

—Sin embargo —continúa, con la voz todavía tranquila—. Si trata de hacerte daño, si trata de ponerte una sola mano encima, voy a intervenir y me haré cargo de él y voy a decidir cómo hacerlo. Si hay líneas que no se pueden cruzar, voy a borrar esas líneas. Voy a mantenerte a salvo. Y no vas a interponerte en el camino de ello.

Estoy acercándome peligrosamente a un orgasmo, y de alguna manera la idea de venirme delante de él mientras que está completamente vestido, tan tranquilo y tan autoritario, intensifica mi agitación. Aparto la mirada, pero él se acerca, guiando mi barbilla a su dirección.

—¿Lo entiendes, Serena?

Asiento con la cabeza, pero no es suficiente.

—Necesito más que eso. No, no, no lo veo todavía —dice mientras arqueo la espalda, el poco control que me quedaba se escapa—. Necesito que me conteste primero. Dime que lo entiendes.

—Lo entiendo —suspiro.

—...y no te interpondrás en mi camino.

—No voy a interponerme en tu camino —repito. Es todo lo que puedo manejar.

—Eso es bueno. —Se sienta en el borde de la cama, observa el movimiento de la mano con el interés casi académico—. ¿Qué tan cerca estas de venirte, Serena?

—¡Oh Dios mío!

—Eso no es una respuesta. ¿Qué tan cerca estas?

Trato de mirar otra vez, pero de nuevo sus dedos se deslizan debajo de mi barbilla.

—Respóndeme.

—Estoy muy… muy cerca... de...

Mi voz se me escapa. Puedo sentir el orgasmo que se encuentra al borde de la ruptura a través de mí, pero en ese momento Darien firmemente pero con cuidado agarra mi mano, deteniéndola, y luego la aleja de mi cuerpo.

—Todavía no —dice.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. El shock de ser negada cuando estoy tan cerca es demasiado. De repente, no me importa, las consecuencias de mi presentación. No me importa que él haya tomado el mando de mí sin tener que pelear conmigo. Desde luego, no importa lo tarde que voy a estar para el trabajo. Necesito la satisfacción que mis dedos me habían prometido. Trato de mover mi mano entre mis muslos, pero su control es demasiado fuerte.

—Por favor. —Me quedo sin aliento.

—¿Por favor qué, Serena?

Me pongo colorada, mis mejillas rojas por la frustración y el deseo incontenible.

—Por favor, déjame acabar.

Él sonríe y me besa en la frente protectoramente.

—No te muevas, no se te permite tocarte, no en este momento. Sólo tienes que esperar.

Se pone de pie y de nuevo por razones que no tengo claro obedezco a pesar de la creciente desesperación.

Poco a poco se quita la camisa y los pantalones. Lo observo mientras lucho para quedarme quieta. Mi cuerpo está ardiendo.

Finalmente expone su erección para mí. Estoy desesperada por conseguir que este dentro de mí, pero en lugar de eso me tira de modo que estoy sentada sobre los talones. Él saca mis rodillas y las separa lo suficiente para que me vea completamente y luego acaricia mi cabello como una mascota.

—Sé lo que quieres. ¿Quieres que te lleve en esta cama? Estas desesperada por acabar. Pero la mamada será primero, Serena. ¿Entiendes?

Otra vez asiento y sonríe antes de presionar suavemente la cabeza hacia adelante. Envuelvo mis labios a su alrededor, mi mano se desliza sobre la base de su pene mientras mi lengua encuentra las venas y nervios, jugando con la punta antes de tomar más de él en la boca. Lo oigo gemir y el sonido me anima, me electriza. Me muevo hacia atrás y adelante, preparándolo, con la esperanza de que mi éxito sea recompensado con algo aún mejor.

Una vez más se queja y luego rápidamente saca mi cabeza.

—Ahora —dice. Y entonces él me empuja de nuevo en la cama y en un instante me da lo que anhelaba. Está dentro de mí, respondiendo a los ruegos de mi cuerpo para la liberación. Mi orgasmo llega rápidamente, desgarrando mi cuerpo como un tornado, haciendo girar la habitación y torciendo el mundo. Él continúa moviéndose dentro de mí, moliéndome, mordiendo mi cuello. Trato de aferrarme a él, pero él tiene mis brazos hacia abajo y su fuerza es insuperable.

—Nadie va a tocarte —dice, con la voz tan baja que tengo que luchar para escucharlo—. Nadie más que yo.

Él empuja de nuevo y grito. Me abruma, metiéndose en mí mientras que yo muevo las piernas debajo de él. Sí, este es un hombre peligroso. Peligroso porque su poder viene de mi propio deseo y su poder sobre mí está aumentando con el tiempo y la familiaridad. Puedo luchar con Seiya, puedo luchar con Molly.

¿Pero Darien Chiba?

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos. ¿Puede leer mis pensamientos? Esa sonrisa es tranquila pero sabe lo que sugiere. Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, su boca se mueve hacia abajo a mi oído.

—Serena —jadea.

Lo saca, me da la vuelta y se adentra otra vez. Vuelvo a gritar, mis pechos aplastados contra el firme colchón. Me agarro a los barrotes de madera de la cabecera como una barandilla, presa por la liberación.

Una vez más su boca llega a mi oído mientras empuja dentro de mí una y otra vez.

—Nadie más que yo —dice otra vez, su voz áspera mientras lucha por el control que le queda. Pero a medida que empujo las caderas hacia atrás contra él sé que su control está casi desaparecido—. Ahora —se queja y en ese momento es cuando nos venimos juntos. La sensación es tan fuerte y primitiva, se siente casi peligrosa.

Siento el peso de su pecho encima de mí cuando finalmente se derrumba; Cierro los ojos y trato de traerme de vuelta a la tierra.

Pude haber estado más segura con Seiya.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: La historia NO ME PERTENECE sino a la escritora KYRA DAVIS, es la segunda parte del libro a ****stranger just one night****, los personajes de Sailor Moon NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD sino de la gran ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** debido a su contenido de ****LEMON****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**Dicho esto los invito a disfrutar de esta segunda parte de la trilogía.**

_**Capitulo beteado por stephania cardozo**_

**Exposed**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

Llego casi una hora tarde al trabajo. Bárbara me mira, sorprendida cuando paso junto a ella. Me había olvidado de llamar para advertirle de mi retraso, no es algo que hubiera pasado antes. Pero está bien. Ahora estoy compuesta. Los eventos hipnóticos de esta mañana pasaron. Para el momento que fuimos por caminos diferentes, la voz de Darien había adoptado su bajeza usual y tono casualmente confidente.

Pero cuando me siento en mi escritorio, meditando mientras reviso el contenido de mi bandeja de entrada, una sensación incómoda de preocupación me distrae. Me perdí antes, me di a él, mi cuerpo, mi voluntad… El ángel en mi hombro, muy abandonado e ignorado, alza su voz, incitándome a correr. Plegarias que escucharé sólo esta vez.

Pero no puedo huir de Darien. No ahora, ni todavía. Tom tenía razón: no es lo que yo quiera. Obviamente mi relación beneficia a la firma, mi carrera y así sucesivamente, pero en lo que me concierne, eso está más allá del punto. No puedo huir de Darien porque no quiero. Simplemente no tengo la voluntad necesaria para hacer que mis piernas se muevan.

Tom entra a mi oficina con su característica desconsideración. Bárbara está detrás de él con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta, dándonos privacidad.

—Tom, lo siento por no haber llamado a decir que llegaría tarde; yo… —Pero algo me detiene. El rastro de sudor que mancha su ceño, el sonrojamiento de sus mejillas y la rigidez de su mandíbula, todo eso sumado no puede significar nada bueno—. ¿Algo sucedió?

—¿No fue suficiente mi disculpa? —dice roncamente. Nunca he escuchado a su voz adquirir este tenor. Es fino, tosco; da indicios de un océano de rabia que amenaza con sumergir todo el edificio—. ¿No fui suficientemente sincero?

Niego con mi cabeza, no entiendo nada.

—Fui muy lejos la noche del viernes, sé eso. ¡Me disculpé por esa razón!

—Lo hiciste —digo, luego subo mis palmas en signo de confusión—. Lo siento, Tom, no estoy entendiendo. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué te molesta?

—Él se lo llevó.

—¿Qué se llevó?

—_¡TODO! _

El grito es tan fuerte que Bárbara se apresura a entrar como si esperará tener que separar una pelea. Pero cuando ve el rostro de Tom, ve el dolor, se retira y cierra la puerta de nuevo. Deseo que se hubiera quedado. Delante de mí está un hombre tan destrozado, no sería inverosímil si me dijera que alguien acababa de entrar a su casa y matado a sus hijos, violado a su esposa y robado un montón de posesiones. Pero Tom no tiene hijos, ni esposa y todas sus posesiones están aseguradas. Hasta donde sé, lo único que Tom tiene, la única cosa que le importa es su trabajo.

Me dejo caer en mi silla. Parece que el aire ha tomado un olor a sulfuro de presentimiento.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto de nuevo. Pero lo sé. Sé que Tom se irá con los restos de su carrera empacados en una pequeña caja. Sé que su corazón ha sido aplastado con la misma callosidad que usamos para analizar los números de una división que está elegida para liquidación.

Y sé quién es el responsable.

Mientras deja que el silencio hable por él, me muevo de posición; Tom siempre ha sido capaz de provocar una mezcla de respeto e irrisión. Y él no pasó la línea el viernes. La destruyó. Si no estuviera asustada de dañar mi propia reputación, podría demandar.

Pero esa es la cosa. Nunca quise demandar. Estaba preparada para aceptar su disculpa, tan interesada como fuera. Estaba dispuesta a tomar esto en una dosis de día-a-día. Quería ver si podía que todo funcionara. No hacerlo no era simplemente malo para Tom. Era malo para mí.

—¿En qué acusaciones? —pregunto débilmente—. Tienen que tener acusaciones, ¿verdad?

—La queja de un cliente —sisea—. Aparentemente he hecho comentarios menospreciativos a algunas de las mujeres que trabajan para Maned Wolf, Inc.… Mujeres con las cuales estoy seguro que nunca he hablado, pero están dispuestas a firmar afidávit de que lo he hecho. Y luego están otras compañías que han traído sus negocios aquí, unas más pequeñas que de repente recordaron que yo fui inapropiado en sus firmas también.

Él me mira, esperando una respuesta. Mi boca se abre pero nada sale.

—Es una broma, por supuesto —dice él, luego me quita los ojos de encima, se voltea hacia la pared y alza su puño—. ¡Es. UNA. BROMA!

Con cada palabra golpea su puño en la pared. Prácticamente puedo ver a Bárbara en el otro lado de la puerta preguntándose si debería entrar de nuevo.

Él sigue mirando la pared.

—Es una broma —dice de nuevo, más suave esta vez—. Nunca he acosado a una mujer en toda mi vida profesional.

—Buenoooo….

Tom se voltea lentamente, burlándose.

—¿Tú? —Da un paso más cerca—. Dije unos cuantos comentarios descarados el día que me mostraste tu vagina.

Me pongo fría, mis uñas arañan mi escritorio.

—No te mostré mi…

—Dime, si no hubiera dejado a Seiya afuera de la clase, si hubiera aceptado su invitación a la cena, ¿me hubieras servido? ¿Me hubieras servido vino mientras usaba un vestido hecho del mismo material que una toalla? ¿Te hubiera sentado a mi lado, sin usar ropa interior, sabiendo cuán alto se iba a alzar el bordillo tan pronto te sentaras en la silla, sabiendo que estaría mirándote mientras _literalmente _estabas medio desnuda por toda la noche? ¿Hubieras dejado que Seiya te degradara frente a mí, dándole el gusto de cumplir su pequeña venganza de fantasía?

Ahora soy yo quien se pone roja. La humillación de esa noche se dispara dentro de mí como el dolor de un musculo dañado que está volviendo a herirse.

—No hay necesidad de…

—Porque así fue como me pareció —continúa Tom, cortándome—. Te sentiste arrinconada. Sentiste que no tenías opción. Pero te di una opción. ¿Ese trasero que tu prometido estaba tan emocionado por mostrar? ¡Lo salvé! ¡Me fui! ¡Llamé al Sr. Chiba! No soy el chico malo aquí, ¿entonces por qué demonios me lanzaste a los perros? ¿Porque no te dije lo que querías escuchar?

—No te _mandé _a nadie —siseo. Lentamente me pongo de pie—. Estoy agradecida porque no actuaste como un idiota cuando Seiya trató de usarte como un arma contra mí. Estoy agradecida de que llamaste al Sr. Chiba. Nada de eso te da el derecho de tratarme de la forma que lo hiciste el viernes. Pero a pesar de todo, no te hice despedir.

—Esperas que…

—¡No me importa lo que cree! —espeto, sin permitirle terminar su pensamiento—. Le conté a mi amante sobre mi día en el trabajo. Eso es todo. Punto. ¡Tengo derecho a hacer eso! ¡Todo lo que he hecho desde la última vez que te vi tenía derecho a hacerlo!

—¿Y lo mismo no funciona para mí? ¿En verdad crees que tenías derecho a hacer esto? —Tom dice la pregunta con vehemencia, pero después de que hablara se queda en el aire como una espada encima de mi cabeza.

Tom también ve la espada y se calma. Aparentemente está satisfecho con haberme indispuesto. Pero con la calma llega una nueva melancolía. Veo mientras sus hombros caen, el color rojo se drena de su rostro y de repente se ve viejo. Al menos diez años mayor de cómo se veía el viernes mientras se estaba riendo, y sin saberlo, sellando su destino. Él exhala fuertemente. Es un sonido triste y de arrepentimiento.

Cuando se voltea se ve vacío. Después de tantos actos inesperados se va de mi oficina con el silencio y el peso de un fantasma. Tom siempre ha sido más un problema que un enemigo. Como China o Arabia Saudita. No son países que amo pero reconozco su valor. Como diría él, reconozco la relación simbiótica. Y si esto fuera la guerra… Si alguna vez lo fuera, entonces Darien es un mercenario. Pelea bajo sus propias reglas, no esos soldados honorables pero pelea por mí. Le he pegado con… ¿Con qué? ¿Sexo? ¿Afecto? ¿Le he pagado al darle el control de mi propia vida?

Me pongo de pie de nuevo; mis piernas están temblorosas pero me las arreglo para reunir mi bolso e irme de la oficina.

—Me voy a tomar el resto del día libre —le digo a Bárbara.

—Oh, lo sé —dice ella, sonriéndome—. El Sr. Chiba ya llamó para decir que lo harías. Dijo que se encontraría contigo en su casa. Te hubiera pasado la llamada pero parecías… Ocupada.

La miro, segura de haberla escuchado mal. Se toma un momento para inclinarse hacia adelante y susurra de manera conspiratoria:

—¡No tenía idea! ¡Él es ardiente, Serena!

Me pongo rígida, mi garganta se cierra así que simplemente respondo con un rígido asentimiento antes de voltear y alejarme.

De camino al ascensor me encuentro con Molly. Ella se detiene, me ofrece una delgada sonrisa que está en el territorio de ningún hombre, entre admiración y resentimiento.

—Escuché que te van a ascender al puesto de Tom —dice ella.

Me congelo. Todo adquiere una cualidad surrealista. Las sombras reflejadas por la luz toman la forma de espectros y sombras de personas.

—Estoy impresionada —continúa—. Lo hiciste. Ganaste. —Me da un reacio asentimiento de cabeza de indiferencia—. Al vencedor van los daños.

_Al vencedor van las reglas. _

—Tengo que irme.

Me alejo de ella antes de que pueda decir algo más. El viaje en el ascensor me hace nauseabunda. Sé que no estoy en condición para conducir pero entro en mi auto de todas formas. Me quedo bajo el límite de velocidad, esperando darme tiempo para pensar. Pero no ayuda. Lo único que hay en mi mente son rabia, miedo, confusión… ¿Miedo de qué?

Pero la respuesta a eso es fácil. Temo a mi protector.

Cuando llego la puerta de Darien está abierta. Me muevo en el camino de entrada, quito mis llaves del encendido y lentamente atravieso el patio delantero y entro a la casa. Nada está cerrado para mí. Todo se abre con un toque.

Lo encuentro en la sala, leyendo algún reporte. Me mira y sonríe.

—Con gusto —dice antes de volver su atención a los papeles en su mano.

Niego con mi cabeza.

—¿Crees que estoy aquí para agradecerte?

—¿Por qué no? Me encargué de Tom por ti. Si Seiya es un problema…

—No lo será.

—Pero si lo es —continúa Darien—, me encargaré de él, también.

Detrás de él está una pintura. La he admirado antes. Es una pintura de unos amantes abstractos rodeados por una espiral caótica de figuras coloridas y no figurativas que parecen impotentes en sus esfuerzos por alejarse.

Cuando la vi por primera vez, pensé que la pintura era una declaración del poder del amor. Ahora me pregunto si es solamente una declaración de poder.

—Así no es como yo hago las cosas —digo—. No vivo en un mundo donde está bien destruir a aquellos que se me cruzan.

—Créeme, te acostumbrarás.

—Te voy a dejar.

Finalmente baja los papeles, se pone de pie y se mueve hacia mí. Estamos a treinta centímetros de distancia. No quiero responder hacia él pero mi cuerpo no coopera. Es casi Pavloviano. Se me acerca y mi pulso se acelera y hay un gentil pálpito entre mis piernas. Volteo mi cabeza, avergonzada por mi traición corporal, sabiendo que él puede verlo.

—Me dijiste que se acabó cientos de veces —dice suavemente—. Nunca es cierto, Serena. Lo has tratado pero no puedes alejarte. A veces piensas que deberías pero no lo haces. Te dije que quería estar contigo cuando fueras completamente mía. Ahora lo eres.

—No —digo débilmente, tratando de encontrar fuerza en la repetición—, no es como hago las cosas.

Con sus manos guía mi mentón hacia él, justo como esta mañana. Me mira a los ojos.

—Está bien —dice él—. He remoldado nuestro mundo.

Un pequeño sollozo se escapa de mis labios. Me doy vuelta y corro a la puerta. Pero incluso cuando salgo, incluso cuando entro a mi auto y salgo del camino de entrada, sé que no puedo alejarme de él.

_Incluso cuando no estoy contigo, estoy dentro de ti. Puedo tocar con un pensamiento. _

Estoy en problemas.

**Continuara en el siguiente libro….**

**FIN**


End file.
